Numb
by pokemonrul432
Summary: A lightning blue stone should she always keep, Emma Fryse should be strong but make her true love stronger. A guardian wolf to keep her safe and help her grow Numb with her own powers. Melting ones heart isn't easy for some but keeping ones heart cold is harder. Can a certain werewolf open the secrets of a strange but beautiful girl. (Season 1)
1. A Stone Gone Missing

**This is my newest story (obviously) and I hope you all like it as much as I do, the idea is interesting and will be known fully later on. I only own Emma.**

* * *

Emma sat in front of a large baby powder blue mirror dressed in silk pajamas and a towel around her head. She looked at the clock on her wall seeing it was going on ten thirty. She looked back at herself tilting her head trying to find an imperfection. She smiled as she looked at the small gem that hung around her neck. The gem was a little bigger than a pebble. The lightning blur color of the gem made it always seem to shine. She smiled again and pulled the towel off her head letting her cold wet raven black hair fall past her shoulders. As she grabbed her golden brush from the table her phone began to ring a loud classical song. "Hey Lydia" she smirked leaning back in her chair.

"Can you believe summer's already over," Lydia complained on the other line. Emma sighed rolling her eyes as she brushed her hair with her free hand.

"Don't remind me, why don't we go out and do something?" Emma proposed as goosebumps began forming on her skin.

"Can't Jackson's over," Lydia said prissily as Emma laughed.

"My mom asked if I wanted to skip tomorrow," Emma changed the subject.

"I wouldn't blame you, Em, I mean you and Liam had a pretty bad breakup," Lydia laughed.

"Really? Really Lydia?" Emma scoffed placing her brush on the counter. She didn't want to think about her ex at all and Lydia had brought it up. A knock came from her door and a boy with black hair walked in he. He was at least a year or two older than Emma.

"Wanna come for a night ride?" the boy asked her as she smiled holding up her index finger.

"Is that your brother?" Lydia asked as Emma laughed.

"Yeah, he wants to know if I want to take a night ride," she repeated what her brother said before covering her mouth. "I don't trust him," she whispered to Lydia as her brother leaned against the door frame waiting her answer.

"Just bring your phone if he does something stupid call me," Lydia responded before hanging up.

"Sure, let me get dressed," Emma looked at her brother as he left. She grabbed a pair of teal sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Putting on a pair of Uggs she grabbed her phone and ran downstairs.

"Mom, we're going out," Felix screamed as they heard their mother reply with a feint hush. They got in Felix's mustang and he began staring at Emma looking at her from head to foot. "You are the only person I know who wears warm clothing in eighty degree weather," he rolled his eyes before turning the car on. Emma smirked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"It doesn't help that I always feel cold, no one knows how to use heat," Emma joked as her brother nodded. As they drove down the street the moon shown high it was almost completely full. Emma stared up at it feeling a sort of connection to the moon. "I wish I could see the aurora borealis," she mumbled as her brother hit a log in the road. Her necklace fell out of her sweatshirt and she held the gem in her hand staring at it. Felix mumbled something and she looked at him funny. "What?"

"Why do you still wear that?" he questioned angrily looking at the lightning blue gem that twinkled in the moonlight.

"It's pretty, and I love it, it reminds me of him," she said carefully trying not to anger her brother. Felix stopped the car and turned it off. The car was in the middle of the woods causing a nervous feeling to come over Emma.

"Why would you want to remember an ass like him?" Felix barked before unlocking the car doors. He climbed out and Emma stared at her brother for a minute before opening her door.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as Felix ignored her question.

"You never answered my question? Dad walked out on us to go back to Denmark, he doesn't love mom, or me, or _you_," Felix said with venom. Emma's body felt colder as he pointed at her. Felix began walking ahead of her and Emma glared at him like she was trying to burn a whole in the back of his head.

"That's a lie," she hissed running after him. As she followed after him she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if she was being watched, when she looked around all she could see was trees.

"Keep telling yourself that princess," Felix spoke up pulling her back to the argument. Emma's mouth dropped. She grabbed a log and raised it above her head. "Throw it and you're walking home," he threatened as she glared at him. Not trusting his empty promises she threw the log hitting the back of his leg. "You did not just do that!" Felix's voice echoed through the woods. Soon a couple of barking dogs broke the silence Felix looked around nervously. "Great, now look what you did," he said blamefully. He ran back the way he came, Emma tried to keep up, but her brother was so much faster than her. She felt a quick tug at her neck as her necklace caught onto a tree branch. She was unaware that it broke and fell off. As she jumped over a stump she saw the lights from the mustang fade off leaving her in the night.

"Is there anyone out here!" she heard someone scream. She bit her lip and pressed her back against a tree. The temperature had dropped since they left the house and Emma put her hands in her pocket trying to stay warm. The person who called out to her stopped walking and Emma held her breath. She heard the person turn around and she sighed in relief but her phone began to ring. She struggled to turn it off as she saw a flashlight shine past her tree. She turned it off and held it to her chest. "Step out where I can see you," the person yelled as she slowly came out from her hiding spot. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"My brother ditched me out here," she said defensively. "I want to go home," she begged. The man lowered his flashlight and waved her to approach. They walked back to a line of deputies and dogs. "I'm going to take this one home. Keep the search going."

"Sure thing Sheriff," one deputy spoke. As the Sheriff turned around the dogs began barking and someone shown the light in a boys face the same age as Emma. "Hold it right there."

"Wait, I know this little delinquent, it's my son," the Sheriff sighed helping the boy up. Emma stared at the short haired boy coldly as he smiled at her. "So Stiles, where is your partner in crime?" his dad asked as the one called Stiles who looked at him funny.

"Who Scott? He said he wanted to get some rest for try-outs tomorrow," Stiles answered smugly as his dad began shinning a flashlight through the woods.

"Scott, Scott come on out," the Sheriff yelled as Emma began texting. The Sheriff sighed and looked at Stiles. "Come on, we're going to have talk on invasion of privacy." He pushed his son foreword annoyed before turning to Emma. He smiled and escorted her to his car. She ignored the conversation the sheriff was having with his son.

"You're lucky this girl is here," the sheriff spoke up as Stiles smiled again.

"Hi Emma, I'm Stiles, your friends with my friend Lydia," he said as she looked at him with a questioning glance.

"You know Lydia?" she smiled politely.

"Not personally, but…" Emma snorted as Stiles' dad opened the door for her. Stiles walked to his jeep and they watched him drive off. The entire drive back to Emma's house was quiet and awkward for both Sheriff Stilinski and Emma. As he pulled into her driveway she politely thanked him and climbed out. Before she could put the key into the lock the door opened and her mom stared at her.

"You have school tomorrow and it's going on twelve thirty. You were supposed to be home an hour ago with your brother," she snapped as Emma laughed.

"I knew he would do this," she laughed. "He ditched me in the woods," she protested as her mom rolled her eyes. Emma's mom closed the door behind her and sat her down in the den.

"I want the truth, don't go blaming your brother. Where were you?"

"I only blame him because he did it. I got in his car we drove to the woods and he ditched me there. The sheriff had to drive me home." She felt her neck and realized the necklace was gone. "Where's my necklace," she squealed looking down seeing it was gone.

"Maybe if you didn't go wondering in the woods you still would of had it." Emma angrily stood up, "It's too late to look for it tonight you can go tomorrow," she snapped knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking.

"I need to find it," Emma yelped a tear forming in her eye. Her mother shook her head and Emma groaned and ran out the den and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her and leaned against the door staring at herself in her mirror. She locked her door and took the sweatpants and sweat shirt off and threw them in the closet with the Uggs and climbed into bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Emma looked at her clock seeing she was up an hour before her alarm she smiled and walked into her bathroom turning the shower on hot. She climbed in and rested her head against the wall as the steam rose around her and she took deep breaths staring at her feet praying no one stole her necklace. After her shower she changed into a teal short dress with black high heels. After putting a few bracelets on she brushed her hair again with the golden brush making sure it was perfectly straight. She grabbed her keys and sweatshirt and walked into the garage. She climbed into her yellow Mercedes and drove out of the garage and floored it down the street. As she pulled onto campus she parked in the spot closest to the school entrance where Lydia stood waiting.

"Why didn't you respond to my text last night?" Lydia asked as Emma got out of her car shaking her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I could kill Felix right now," she grumbled as Lydia laughed and the two girls walked for the entrance. As they got close to the entrance she saw Stiles talking to someone. "Oh no it's him," she sighed as Lydia took a quick glance.

"Just ignore him," Lydia smirked as they walked past Stiles and the other boy.

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin," Stiles said trying to sound cool which only made Emma laugh. As Emma got to her locker she looked at her schedule. Lydia pulled the schedule from her hand and looked at it.

"I thought you said you were taking advanced English this year?" Lydia asked disappointed as Emma sighed.

"I would of been if I didn't forget to take Biology last year," Emma laughed.

"Em, I…" Lydia was cut off by the sound of the first bell. "I'll see you after first period," she smirked blowing the girl a kiss before walking away. Emma walked down the hall and into the English classroom. She saw Stiles and the boy he was talking to earlier in the back and she groaned and took one of the chairs next to him trying to ignore him.

"Emma," Stiles whispered as she looked at the front of the room. "Emma," he whispered again as Emma became frustrated. She slowly looked at him and forced a smile.

"Yes," she said faintly.

"We got off on a wrong foot last night, I'm Stiles and this is my friend Scott," he smiled as she waved to both of them as politely as she could be.

"Nice to meet you," she smirked holding up the syllabus that the teacher had just placed in front of the class. Stiles nodded as she looked at the paper. She placed her hand to her neck and sighed getting more and more nervous. As the bell rang the teacher stood up and looked at his class.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you have already heard there was the body of a girl found in the woods the other day, but know that I will not take care to gossip so with that said this year we have a lot of reading and to start I want you to read the syllabus that I just placed in front of you," the teacher said sternly as Emma picked up the sheet and began going through the reading list counting which ones she already read. She counted four of seven and sighed knowing the year would be easier than the previous.

The door opened and Emma and the rest of the class looked up to see who the guest was. The assistant principal walked in with a black haired girl who stood awkwardly next to him. "Ladies and gentlemen this is Allison Argent, I expect you to all treat her with respect and welcome her into the school," the assistant principal said. The older man left the room and their teacher waved telling Allison to sit down. She chose the seat next to Emma. Emma smiled and waved politely before returning to the syllabus. Out of the the corner of her eye she noticed the one Stiles called Scott turn around and hand Allison a pen.

"Thanks," Allison whispered as Emma looked up. Shaking her head not really caring. The rest of the class went by at an incredibly slow pace with them reading the syllabus and doing nothing else and to Emma the sound of the bell was a complete relief. She went through the rest of the day sitting in each class reading each syllabus for the class. Apparently she was the only one bothering to read the syllabus while the teachers sat back on their phones as well as most of the students. At the end of the day she grabbed her blue green backpack and walked out of the room walking down the hall she saw Allison pass by and Emma caught up to her.

"Hi," she smiled as Allison smiled back slightly uncomfortable. "I'm Emma by the way, my friends call me Em." Offering her hand Allison took it and shook it. "Welcome to the hell we call Beacon Hills High. What do you think of it so far?" she sighed as Allison laughed stopping at her locker.

"It's better than my old school," Allison laughed, "bigger for that matter too." Emma nodded.

"And where…"

"Em," Lydia called from down the hall briskly walking over.

"Lydia, this is…Allison?" Emma introduced her as Allison nodded slightly.

"Love your jacket," Lydia smiled tugging at the fabric.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," Allison nodded as Lydia and Emma smile.

"You're my new best friend," Lydia smiled as Allison laughed and Emma faked being shocked causing Lydia to smirk. Before any other word could be said Jackson joined the group grabbing Lydia he kissed her. Allison looked around the hall as Emma tried to look away.

"Ew," Emma managed to whisper causing Allison to laugh inaudibly. When Emma realized what she had said she closed her eyes and bit her lip hoping Jackson hadn't heard.

"Ooh, Friday night I'm having a party at my house," Lydia turned from Jackson facing Allison again. "You can come right?"

"Lydia's parties cannot be missed," Emma said cheerfully as Allison looked at the three teens and gently shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Friday night is family night at my house," Allison sighed sounding sort of saddened.

"Well this party is huge, everyone will be there after the scrimmage," Jackson sighed as Emma rolled her eyes not really caring about the sports at Beacon High.

"Football?" Allison asked as Jackson let out an intimidating laughter implying something that he shouldn't of.

"Football is a joke here at Beacon, the game of choice is lacrosse," he said with his ever so familiar smart ass tone. Emma put her hand on Allison's shoulder and rolled her eyes causing a small laugh to escape Allison's mouth. "We've won three years in a row."

"That's only because we have the best captain in the county," Lydia smiled leaning closer to Jackson but not close enough. "Come on, they are going to practice now," she said peppy looking at Allison who nodded slowly. The three began walking down the hall as Emma turned around to go the opposite direction. "Emma, the practice field is this way," Lydia called as Emma shook her head.

"I got to find my necklace," she called as Lydia glared at her causing her to groan a little. "Lydia, I don't want anyone…"

"Stealing it? Believe me, Em, no one will it's probably covered by some leaves, it's safe I promise, look for it after practice, please?" Lydia flushed her eyes a few times as Emma sighed and ran toward her best friend and Lydia hugged her.

As they took their seats on the bleachers Emma shivered and opened her back pack. "You ok?" Allison asked as Emma nodded.

"I'm fine," she laughed pulling out a Beacon Hills High sweatshirt and quickly put it on. "I just get cold a lot of the time," she shrugged not caring.

"I think she has Raynaud's disease," Lydia spoke up as the boy's lacrosse team came on the field. "It doesn't effect your health just a pain in the ass," she added clapping.

"I'll be fine," Emma reassured Allison as they looked onto the field. As Emma sat there she felt as if someone was watching her. The same feeling she felt in the woods before as if she was being followed. She looked around seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Allison and Lydia began talking about the goalie while Emma felt more and more uncomfortable. She looked around trying to remain calm but she couldn't see anyone she just felt their eyes on her.

"Em?" Lydia spoke up pulling the girl back to reality. "Do you know the goalie?" Emma looked onto the field.

"I think his name is Scott, I have his English class," she said as Allison looked at him intriguingly.


	2. Hitting the Problem

**Ok, so this chapter is...in my opinion...better than the last. I want to thank everyone who has followed and left a review on this story and I ask please continue to review, it helps me significantly. **

* * *

Emma, Allison, and Lydia watched on as Scott seemed to impress not just the girls but everyone on the field. "I may go to game if he plays this year," Emma joked as Lydia slowly nodded. After Coach Finstock blew his whistle indicating try-outs were over Emma grabbed her phone and looked at the time seeing it was going on four thirty. "Allison, Lydia, it was fun hanging out and all, but I really should go look for my necklace…" she said with a slight cough.

"You sure you don't have a cold…or the flu?" Allison asked as Emma laughed nodding.

"Something was in my throat," she lied. In fact she felt colder than normal. "I'll see you two tomorrow," she smiled before walking away. As soon as Emma turned her car on she quickly adjusted the air feeling a bit better as the warm air blasted against her hands. Pulling out of the school parking lot she proceeded to drive to the place where her brother had ditched her. The woods seemed different in the day light and less scary, but still she felt the eyes of someone on her. Keeping as quiet as she could be she began walking around the woods looking high and low for her necklace.

"Hey," an annoyed voice echoed out from behind her. She jumped with a scream and hid behind a tree. "I know you're there," the voice commented as she slowly walked around the tree staring into the green eyes of a dark haired figure. "You're on private property, you know that," he squinted as Emma began to choke on her own words.

"I-I'm sorry, I just….I was just…have you seen a necklace?" she asked nervously. The pale guy who stood before her hadn't changed his face expression or body posture making her feel more scared by the second. "It's a small little stone on a gold chain, it is like an extraordinary blue, I assure you there is a great reward if it is found," she said trying to sound tough.

"Do you know what Private Property means?" he squinted a little.

"Yes, but…"

"It means leave," he smirked, "now." Emma stood up straighter and walked closer.

"No one tells me to leave, I'll leave when I'm good and ready," she snapped getting in his face. Emma smirked and turned around as the guy sighed. She could feel his breath on her neck warming it a little. The warmth lasted a few minutes but she refused to express any satisfaction. She knelt on the ground pretending to search the area. "Is this it?" he asked as the small gem fell from his hand dangling from the thin chain.

"It is," she gasped quickly standing up a massive smile spreading from cheek to cheek. She ran over to him and held her hand out.

"You said there was a great reward for the one to find this?" he suggested as she bit her nail. She had nothing to give him and she looked around.

"It's in my purse…which is in my car," she nodded confidently holding her hand out. He shook his head and pointed indicating for her to take him to her car. She gulped feeling a lump in her throat as she began walking back to her Mercedes.

"That is a bright color," the guy said rubbing his eyes.

"I know," she laughed opening the car door. She pulled a twenty from her purse and looked at the man. "Will this do?" she asked as he took the twenty and threw the necklace at her. "Be careful, you shouldn't throw other people's valuables," she growled.

"And you shouldn't trespass, you're lucky," he smirked tucking the twenty in his pocket. Emma quickly put the necklace on and sighed in relief. The guy who had helped her turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, I never got your name," she said with a small blush which made her pale face look like she had a fever.

"Derek Hale," he grumbled before turning again. She stomped her heel in the dirt causing her to lose her balance, she hung from the door to keep herself balanced. Derek turned around and looked at her annoyed.

"I'm Emma, by the way," she said as he nodded and walked away. Emma's smile quickly left and she glared at him as he disappeared into the woods. She climbed into her car and drove off. As she drove down the street she couldn't help but not smile. Her smile felt strange and foreign no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide it. As she pulled into the driveway she found her mom's car in the driveway. Emma walked into the house and found her mom drinking tea in the kitchen. "What are you doing home?" she smiled as her mom looked at her seriously.

Her mom saw her daughter's smile and then the small think gold chain around Emma's neck. "You found it," she said semi-happy for her daughter.

"I did, well I didn't, but this guy…did," she said instantly regretting what she had said.

"A guy, you said a guy?" her mom sounded nervous as Emma shook her head. Fixing her teal eyes on her mother she smirked.

"Mom, I just met a guy I didn't sleep with him," Emma laughed as her mother crossed her arms.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, go to your room, do homework or something," she sighed as Emma looked at her mom shocked.

"You can't ground me for meeting a new person. That's not fair."

"Emma, room, now!" Mumbling she turned from her mom and stormed up the stairs rushing into her bedroom. Emma sat in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. The blush had vanished and her skin returned to the pale white color. She grabbed her phone and called the one person who would bother to listen.

"She did what?" Lydia laughed on the other line. Emma grunted not wanting to repeat herself.

"She grounded me for meeting someone new," Emma grunted laying on her bed.

"Was he hot?" Lydia asked as Emma started to blush again. "Em?"

"He actually was," Emma laughed. Felix opened Emma's door without knocking and made the signal to hang up. Emma shook her head and waved her hand. Aggravated he grabbed her phone and Emma jumped up ready to attack him.

"Lydia, she'll see you tomorrow," he barked.

"Hi, Felix," Lydia laughed before hanging up. Emma glared at her brother as she took off her sweatshirt finally.

"What? Did mom tell you what happened and you're here to reprimand me?" she smirked swiftly pushing her hair back off her shoulder. Felix stood before her without saying a word.

"Em, I'm not dad, and I know I can't be him, but I can watch out for you." Emma laughed looking at him funny.

"No, you aren't dad."

"Em," he growled as she looked out the window at the falling rain. "Why do you care so much, he was a low life, he didn't work, he had a PhD in fairy tales, he spent his days in those silly books, he didn't teach anyone anything."

"He taught me," she said feeling a sharp pain in her heart.

"What to be a prissy little brat? You are no princess, Em, I mean that in the nicest way." Emma rolled her tear filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. He taught you too, remember sitting on his lap as he told you the stories from Denmark and Ireland? They had life lessons in them if you listened," she snapped.

"They were children stories, dad had screws missing," Felix laughed.

"I'm not having this conversation," she sighed wiping the tears that fell. She walked past him grabbing her keys. She read his face and smiled, "Anywhere but here," she whispered as he grabbed her arm. He shuddered and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.

"You're cold again," he said softer hugging her tightly. Emma struggled to get out of her brother's grip.

"Lydia calls it Raynaud's disease, look it up," she grunted finally pushing him away. She rushed down the stairs and out the front door. The rain fell down hard as she made a run for her Mercedes. After the engine turned over she hit the gas and pealed out of the driveway the back wheels spinning hardly getting a grip on the road. Emma drove having no clue where to go. Her thoughts filled every inch of her mind and she couldn't think with everything running all at once. As she drove past the reserve a black figure dashed across her car and she hit her break, but not in time. "Oh my God," she gasped jumping out of the car. Her hood was dented and steam began rising from underneath. She moved closer to the front of the car and saw that whatever she hit was no longer there.

Emma climbed back into her car and pulled her phone out. She was wet and freezing and had no sweatshirt to keep her warm. She pulled her phone out to call her brother but her phone was dead. "No, no, no," she whined as she began to shake from the chill. A large black figure dashed past her window causing her to jump. Emma quickly locked the doors. She turned her emergency lights on hoping someone would drive past soon. Emma turned on the interior light and looked behind her seat looking for her book. Another black figure ran past her back window causing the fear to spread throughout her body.

Emma's mind traveled to the times where her father told her stories of the French folklore of wolves as big as men. "Just my imagination," she laughed it off. After finding her book she looked at the rearview mirror praying for a car to turn around a corner. "Come on, please, come on," she whispered. She made eye contact through her mirror with two red glowing eyes, the figure moved to the left side of her car looking at her through the side mirror. She clenched onto her necklace thinking of her father. The air was silent and when she opened her eyes she was alone, she saw nothing in the mirrors and a few tears fell down her cheeks. Someone knocked on her driver door window and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked at the familiar person standing in the rain outside her door.

Emma unlocked the door and jumped out instantly hugging Derek. He looked around uncomfortable as she began to cry.

"There, there," he said awkwardly patting her back. She hardly knew Derek, but at this moment she would hug a tree if it could comfort her. "What happened?" he asked inspecting the damage. Emma bit her nail as she shivered in the rain, completely torn inside. Derek noticed her shaking and took his jacket off wrapping her in the warm leather. He walked her to his black Camaro. "I'll call a tow truck," he offered as he sat next to her in the driver's seat.

"Thanks," she mumbled her heart pounding in her chest. Derek began driving listening to her directions back to her house. Emma sat shivering under his jacket and she kept sneaking glances wishing he would reach out to her, but she could tell he was far from a sentimental man. They pulled into the driveway and Emma sat quietly in a vegetable like state. "We're here," he mumbled pointing to her front door waiting for Emma to get out of his car.

"Thank you," she managed to say as he looked at her. "You saved my life," she smiled, the same smile she gave him when he found her necklace. "Whatever I hit…it wasn't normal, like an animal," she continued her smile vanished and she looked as if she talked in a trans. "It's eyes were evil, like a blood red. And it walked…like a wolf, but was it a wolf?" she asked herself forgetting Derek sat next to her. Silence took over them both, Derek looked out the window as she coughed and then sneezed. "Thanks, again," she smiled before climbing out of the car. As she walked to her the front door she turned around and ran back to the camaro. Derek lowered the window and she handed him his jacket. "Listen…my friend is having a party Friday night, I doubt you want to go to a party with a bunch of high schoolers, but I'll be there," she smiled politely as Derek looked at Emma's house, seeing a top floor light turn on.

"Maybe," he answered quickly as she nodded awkwardly not wanting an answer like that.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled taking a step away from the camaro. Emma waved before walking into her house. Her mom called her from the den but Emma ignored her and ran to her room changing out of her soaking wet clothes and changed into her winter pajamas. She climbed under four layers of sheets and fell asleep.

The next morning Emma climbed out of her warm bed and moved to her bathroom. Taking a quick shower she changed into a soft floral dress and nude heals and walked into her bedroom sitting in front of her mirror she smiled at her reflection. She grabbed her golden brush and began brushing her long blonde hair. Afterwards she stared at herself. "Unacceptable," she whispered grabbing her make up off the desk. Giving her cheeks some color she smiled and then she quickly covered her blue turning lips with a rose red lipstick. "Better," she smiled. Her door opened and Felix walked in only wearing his pants.

"Hey, hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes," he demanded as she waved her hand and he walked out. After making herself fully presentable she ran down the stairs with three minutes to spare.

"Can you tell me, why my bill for the mechanics is going to cost me three grand?" her mom said bitterly.

"It's not like you can't afford it," Emma joked as her mom slammed the bill on the dinning room table.

"What has gotten into you? You think you are so entitled to everything. You are disobeying curfew. And this needs to end," her mom barked causing Emma to look away in shame.

"I hit something last night, I don't know what it was but it was scary, like a wolf," Emma said softer looking away trying not to let her mascara run. She sniffed a few times and her mom's eyes got softer.

"Em, Em, come here," she sighed opening her arms. Emma cried as she collapsed in her mother's grasp. "Why did he leave? I mean he did love us right? Felix reminds me everyday he left because he couldn't take care of us and didn't want to do a thing with us, why did he leave?" Felix ran down the stairs and looked at them confused.

"Go, I'll drive her," her mom whispered waving her son to leave. Her mom grabbed her keys and took Emma by the hand bringing her to her car. As they drove down the street the car was awkwardly silent except the occasional sniffle that came from Emma.

"Emma, he left for multiple reasons. None of them have to do with you. Your father loved you with every ounce of his heart. Too much if I should say." Emma slowly looked up. "the biggest reason why he left…I pushed him away," she sighed.

"No, mom, don't…"

"I did, I told him his degree was worthless and he was worthless, we grew apart. I told him he needed to move out that night and he left right after you fell asleep, but not fast enough to have your brother go off on him, I'm surprised you didn't wake up. He went back to Denmark, I guess, I haven't heard from him, and nor do I care," her mother finished as Emma stared at the front entrance of the high school.

"Thanks," Emma grumbled getting out of her mothers Lamborghini. As she walked to the front steps her mom called out causing her to turn around.

"Em, I love you," she said sincerely as Emma smiled and waved feeling a little better. Lydia ran over looking at her in excitement.

"What?" Emma asked as they walked over to her locker with Lydia following behind her.

"Well, I know you had a horrible break up and all, but…"

"No." Lydia froze her smile dissipated in thin air. "No lacrosse players, no jerks, no guys for a while Lydia," Emma snapped as Lydia frowned.

"Just one?" Lydia begged. "At least meet him. I told him you were coming to the party and he really wants to meet you, please, Em, for your best friend?" Emma sighed as the first bell rang.

"I hate when you do this, fine," Emma grumbled as Lydia smiled again and hugged her before running down the hall. Emma made her way to her first class and took her seat sitting right next to Scott.

"Scott, right?" she asked as he looked at Stiles who shrugged and then looked back at Emma.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You're pretty good at lacrosse," she smirked as Scott thanked her with a nod. "I'm sure you'll make first string this year, coach would be pretty dumb not to," she laughed as Scott nodded having no clue what to say. The bell rang and Emma turned and faced the front waiting for a long boring lecture to start.

After her second full day at school Emma sighed in relief at the last bell. She was glad to be in her natural habitat of knowledge but even she needed a break from it. She found herself once again sitting on the bleachers with Allison and Lydia. "So you found your necklace," Lydia smirked seeing the gold chain.

"Well I didn't, but Derek did," she sighed before sneezing.

"Who?" Lydia questioned as Emma laughed and shook her head.

"No one too important, but he did find my necklace, that's pretty impressive," she laughed pulling it out of her dress letting the sun shine off of it.

"Wow, that's really pretty," Allison spoke up staring at the gem.

"Thanks, my dad gave it to me, he said something about it being the gem of a royal," she shrugged. "He treated me like a queen…before he left," she sighed staring at the gem.

"Well it's really cool, for the memories it carried," Allison said trying to cheer Emma up. Coach Finstock blew the whistle and the girls looked onto the field to watch day two of try outs.

* * *

**Here is a link to give a little visual of Emma and Felix if need be: (just erase the spaces)**

** cdn-3 .cinemaparadiso . / clp/ 122471-99589 -clp-950 .jpg**


	3. Not the Time

**So far this chapter is by far my favorite one. You'll see why soon. I want to thank all of you for the great support by leaving reviews and favorites. Thank you again, you guys are awesome. So please, leave a review, it helps me so much. **

* * *

As try outs continued the girls watched in disbelief as Scott ran about like he was on fire. "He's amazing," Emma spoke up as Lydia shrugged. As Emma turned to face the field again she saw what looked to be Derek standing by the woods. "I'll…um…I'll be right back," she said Allison nodded and Lydia gave her an odd look. Emma stepped down from the bleachers and walked over to him. "Derek?" He looked up at her caught off guard.

"What are you doing here," he growled looking over her shoulder staring at Scott.

"Watching the try outs, I should be asking you the same thing," she laughed, but his facial expression never changed.

"You should leave," he suggested as she laughed again. "It's not safe here," his words echoed in her head sending an unwanted chill down her spine. She nodded slowly and began walking back to her friends, but quickly turned around he finally looked at her.

"Hey, I hope to see you at the party tonight," she said kindly feeling something strange in her stomach. He looked at her with a quick nod before she walked away. Emma made eye contact with Lydia as she sat down next to her best friend.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked quietly as Allison leaned foreword to see Derek standing in the shadows.

"No one," Emma shrugged her shoulders looking onto the field just to see Scott flip over three players. Everyone cheered the three girls rising to their feet in shock. "DAMN! That was incredible!" Emma screamed as Lydia laughed.

"That was just…wow," Allison said dazed. Lydia nodded impressed before making eye contact with Jackson.

"Uh-oh, looks like someones a little jealous," Emma joked as Lydia let a hardy laugh out. Coach blew the whistle again yelling at Scott to come over to him. The girls knew try outs were over and prepared to leave.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Lydia asked as the girls went to the parking lot.

"I don't know, I have to look, but I was thinking…"

"Nothing, teal, blue, or white," Lydia sighed as Emma looked at her funny.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's too…pure," Lydia smirked as Emma snorted. "You could come over and I could help you…"

"Actually Lydia, Allison offered me a ride home and we were going to pick something out, I didn't want to bother you cause you are going to be so busy getting ready for the party tonight anyway." Lydia laughed looking at Allison.

"I did?" she asked off guard, Emma looked at her seriously with pleading eyes. "Wait, I did" she corrected herself as Lydia smiled.

"Thank you, I do have to get ready," Lydia smiled like a priss. "I'll see you at the party, and thank you Allison," Lydia smiled hugging both girls before getting in her car and driving off. Emma thanked Allison with a hug and began walking home.

"Em, wait!" Allison called over as Emma turned around. "I'm driving you home remember," Allison laughed as a large SUV pulled up. "Come on," she laughed her dimples exposing as Emma smiled and ran to the car.

"Thanks," she smiled as she climbed into the back. "Hi," Emma said uncomfortable making eye contact with the driver.

"Emma, this is my dad," Allison said climbing in the front. "Dad, this is my friend Emma," she added.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Argent," she smiled. Emma sat back as Allison talked to her dad about the party.

"And will you be there, Emma?"

"Of course," she said cheerfully. "This party cannot be missed," Emma laughed. "Um, quick question could you turn the air off?"

"Sorry," Allison laughed turning the air off as her dad looked at her upset wanting the cold air back on.

"It's called Raynaud's disease?" Allison questioned as her dad nodded knowing the name. "Anyway, can I please go dad?" Allison smiled.

"Fine," he sighed as they pulled into Emma's driveway.

"Thank you, thank you," Allison smiled as they got out of the car and ran to Emma's door. They walked into the house, ran past Emma's mom and into her room. Emma opened her closet and looked at her wardrobe as Allison looked around her room.

"You've got really cool stuff," Allison said picking up Emma's gold hair brush. "Is this real?"

"It was a gift from my grandparents," Emma shrugged as Allison looked at it. "My dad…gave me a bunch of stuff when he went home. My grandparents gave me a lot of stuff," she smiled thinking of her dad.

"Is your dad back home now?" Allison asked unaware of Emma's situation.

"Yeah, he is," she sighed, "and he's not coming back this time," she sighed shaking it off by pushing all her clothes to one side of the closet.

"Em…I'm sorry," Allison gasped.

"Allison, you didn't know," she shrugged. "What about this?" she turned holding a bright orange dress.

"No," Allison laughed covering her eyes.

"Yeah, it's bold." Emma shoved it back in her closet and stared at her clothes. Emma pushed through clothing article after clothing article sighing seeing nothing but teals and blues.

"What about this?" Allison asked pulling out a short black velvet strapless dress. Emma laughed shaking her head.

"No," she shook her head.

"What's wrong with it?" Allison questioned staring at the blanket. "True, it's a bit formal, but you'll be the life of the party."

"It doesn't go with a sweatshirt," Emma laughed already getting colder.

"Then wear this with it," she added pulling a baby blue knitted shawl out.

"You really want me to wear this?" Emma laughed grabbing the dress. "I'm going to look ridiculous," she laughed as Allison smiled.

"I promise you won't look ridiculous, trust me, right?" Allison smiled as Emma sighed and nodded. She walked into the bathroom and changed looking herself in the mirror she sighed and put the shall on.

"I look stupid," she sighed walking out. Allison laughed and shook her head disagreeing. "I'm putting a hundred percent trust in you tonight," she pointed at Allison. Mr. Argent pulled up in front of Emma's house ready to take the girls to Allison's when Emma's mom came out to talk to him. Emma looked out her window and sighed. "We should go to your house now, before my mom ends up talking to your dad for hours on end," she laughed as Allison nodded and they walked to the front door.

"You're going to that party tonight right?" Felix called from the den walking into the foyer stopping the girls causing Emma to sigh in aggravation.

"Allison, this is my way to over protective brother, Felix," she sighed ignoring her brother's question. Allison shook Felix's hand and turned for the door with Emma in tow.

"So you are going to the party?"

"Of course I'm going," Emma sighed. "Felix, I'm fine, stop worrying for one night, please," she groaned as Allison looked away trying not to laugh. "Just stop, I'll be fine, I always am," she patted her brother's arm and followed Allison to the car. They climbed in and Emma's mom walked away.

"I didn't know teenagers dressed like that anymore," Mr. Argent joked as Emma looked out the window shyly.

"Your daughter talked me into it," Emma laughed.

"Dad, can you please tell her she looks great."

"Well if it helps, you do look great," he said shortly as Emma smiled and nodded. As they pulled into the driveway Emma looked at the clock only seeing they had twenty minutes to get ready.

"Come on," Emma said rushed as they ran to Allison's room. Allison's room was littered with moving boxes. Emma froze in the doorway slightly shocked. "Wow," she said softly as Allison laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I keep procrastinating," she laughed. Allison went to her half made closet and began looking through it.

"So how are we getting there tonight, I mean it's going to look pretty bad if your dad drops us off," she smirked as Allison laughed.

"Actually…Scott's picking us up," Allison smiled.

"You're going on a date with Scott from the lacrosse team?" Emma smirked poking Allison who simply began laughing.

"He's cute, and really nice…he's not like most of the guys here."

"Oh you can say that again." Emma nodded as Allison held out her last wardrobe. "That is what you're wearing." Allison nodded pleased and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Emma nodded and smiled as the doorbell rang. Both Allison and Emma ran down the stairs and out the door as Scott looked at them slightly confused.

"I'm sorry," Emma pleaded, "my car is totaled and I can't have my mom drive me, the whole social suicide," she joked as Scott smirked and got in the car.

"So what did you guys get on the…"

"Can we not talk about school? Please," Emma sighed.

"Sorry," Scott said awkwardly.

"You were amazing on the field today, that was awesome," she said as Allison nodded. Scott thanked her with a nod.

As they pulled up to Lydia's street the entire street was packed. "Tonight, will not be forgotten," Emma smiled as the car came to a stop from the traffic. "I'll see you guys inside," she laughed excitedly opening the door as Allison looked at her, begging to stay. Emma walked two houses over to the big red brick house that was Lydia Martin's and smiled. "This was greatly over due," she whispered.

"Damn, is that you, Fryse?" someone said sounding completely shocked as Emma smiled and pushed the hair off her shoulder. She found Lydia standing alone by the pool.

"Where's your arm candy?"

"Em, you're here, oh thank God!" Lydia laughed hugging her. "I thought you were going to make me look like…you look awesome!" she screamed as Emma smiled.

"Thanks," Emma laughed. Lydia grabbed Emma's arm and walked her around the pool to where four guys talked drinking what was probably beer.

"Jared," Lydia called as a tall blonde turned around. He fit the Beacon Hills High lacrosse player to a tee and Emma didn't seem to happy but she faked a smile. "Jared, this is…"

"Emma," he smiled offering his hand as she slowly took his. Lydia walked away as Emma joined the group of guys. The conversation was as dull as most conversations at the school, one that revolved around lacrosse and weightlifting. Emma smiled and nodded as she looked around. "So how did you like the scrimmage today?" Jared asked trying to involve her in the conversation.

"Scott was pretty cool," she sighed not caring much as Jared nodded. He turned from his friends and wrapped his arms around her hips. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to back out. Jared nodded to the house as a slow song began playing.

"Care to share a dance?" he asked as she forced a smile and nodded placing her hands awkwardly on his shoulders. "So Lydia tells me, you are pretty smart."Emma let out a laugh and looked at his face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm bad with short talk," she lied smiling. She swayed to the music looking around the pool deck seeing Lydia making out with Jackson. Lydia gave her friend a short glance with a smile as Emma rolled her eyes. "How long have you been at Beacon?"

"I thought you said you were bad at small talk?"

"I am, but trying to make conversation I am not," she smiled. She looked into Jared's eyes and could just think what he was thinking, he was like the other lacrosse players, out of the corner of her eyes she noticed someone standing by themselves almost in the shadows. She quickly looked and saw Derek standing by the back corner of the pool. "If you'll excuse me," she smiled pulling away from Jared and the dance. She walked away. "Hi, so you are brave enough to show you're face at a high school party," she smirked as Derek nodded sarcastically looking across the pool. She turned and saw Scott dancing with Allison.

"You shouldn't be here," he finally spoke up getting her attention as she started laughing.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him with fits of laughter.

"It's not safe," he mumbled as she continued to laugh.

"Derek, please, of course it's not safe. You're not going to call the cops are you," she said coldly as he shook his head. She looked behind her back again to see Scott grab his forehead and bend over. Her head cocked to the side and when she turned around again Derek was gone. "What a strange person," she sighed walking toward Allison who chased after Scott. She found Stiles in the kitchen looking nervous. "Where did Allison and Scott go?" she demanded as Stiles took a sip from his drink. "Stiles!" she barked as he looked at her. "Where is Scott?"

"He went outside," he answered as she bit her lip as a nervous feeling rose in the pit of her stomach.

She walked outside as the sound of a car sped down the street finding Allison standing in the middle of the street. "That was our ride wasn't it?" Emma sighed in complete shock as Allison slowly nodded.

"Allison, Emma," someone spoke behind them they turned and found Derek walking up to them.

"I'm a friend of Scott's, he said I'd give you a ride home." Derek stepped closer to them. "I'm Derek," he said as he gave them an awkward smile, Emma's eye brows raised in confusion. Emma took the front seat while Allison sat in the back.

"Well tonight, wasn't a total let down?" Emma broke the silent as Allison laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty bad," she corrected herself letting the silence take over the car. They pulled into Allison's driveway and Allison got out, Emma lowered the window.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning, we'll do something," Allison waved with a smile as Emma nodded.

"Good night," Emma called out as Allison walked in the house. Derek drove off again the car remained silent, not even the radio played. They pulled into Emma's driveway and she sat in silent staring at her door.

"Aren't you going to get out?" he asked coldly as she sat there silently. She grabbed her necklace and looked at it.

"I don't want to," she sighed. "Can I just sit here, for a little?" Derek sighed agitated. The moon shone threw the window reflecting off the lightning blue gem. "My dad gave this to me, before he walked out," she sighed finally looking at Derek who nodded uninterestedly. "My mom and brother hate him, but I can't. I loved him too much, and when I wear this…well I don't feel as cold."

"What do you mean?" Derek finally spoke up looking at her in confusion.

"I mean, when I wear this my Raynaud's disease…isn't freezing me…I don't know how to explain it. Like, I'm not as cold, do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, it's like the memory of your dad keeps you warm inside," he shrugged his voice still dark.

"Whatever, if you don't care," she groaned opening the door climbing out, but Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. He looked at her and she at him, she bit her lip as if she felt some sort of strange connection. His hand was warm on her wrist.

"Who was your dad by the way?"

"You wouldn't have known him," she laughed looking at him funny.

"Beacon is a small town, try me," he smirked with a squint.

"Hiorulf Fryse," she smiled again looking at her necklace. Derek let go of her wrist and sat back his eyes widening. Emma looked up and saw his face. She smiled not thinking. She smiled again and leaned over the center consul and kissed him. Her lips felt like fire, a foreign feeling to her. Derek slowly moved his hand to her shoulder as she touched his face.

"No," he whispered pushing her back a little. "You…should go," he said coldly as she sat back in the seat embarrassed. Without saying another word she opened the car door and got out. As she walked up the steps Derek drove off. Emma looked at her door as warm tears rose to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She collapsed on the front steps and buried her face in her knees.

"Where have…" Felix barked opening the door seeing his sister curled up on the steps. "Em," he said softly. Picking her up he carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. Felix slowly took Emma's heels off and threw them toward the closet door as she continued to sob. "Emma," he whispered leaning over her.

"Go away," she barked as he walked away from her. He closed the door behind him and Emma climbed under the sheets.

"Mom, go away," Felix sighed with hurt in his voice.

"Does she know what time it is?" her mom raised her voice.

"Mom, seriously, leave her alone, you can talk to her tomorrow, she didn't have a good night," he said as Emma sniffed a few times before pulling the sheets over her head.


	4. Lost and Not Found

**Ok so this is shorter than most chapters but I had to stop it where I did so yeah. You'll understand why. I hope you like it as much as I do. As always thank you to those who have reviewed you are the best and thanks to everyone following. And please guys review, it helps me so much.**

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of birds squeaking outside her window. "Even on the weekend I can hardly sleep," she growled looking at the clock seeing it was seven thirty. "A little longer," she yawned pulling the sheets over her head. As Emma closed her eyes to fall back asleep a knock came from her door. "Sleeping," she called as the door opened and her mom walked in.

"When you get up, I want to ask you something?" her mom whispered politely.

"Why not ask me now? You have me up anyways," she replied sarcastically. Without answering her daughter Emma's mom left the room and closed the door behind her. Emma laid in her bed silently slightly annoyed. As her mouth formed a look of displeasure she kicked the sheets off her and walked out of the room. "Oh your up," her mother smiled childly as Emma glared at her.

"Yeah, I couldn't lay there anymore," she mumbled grabbing a bowl from the cabinets. "So what is it you wanted to do today?" she sighed looking at her phone seeing a message from Lydia.

"Well I was thinking…" her mom paused with a smile. "We could go to the mall for a few hours and then the movies. How does that sound?" Emma scrunched her face her lips curled into a small smile.

"Actually…that sounds like fun." Emma smiled before running upstairs. She sat in front of her mirror smiling at herself. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Where did you go last night?" Lydia yelled on the other side of the line.

"Scott's friend took us home, I was going to tell you…but…Jackson had you…preoccupied," she said carefully.

"Was this friend the creepy one who you were talking to before running out on the party?"

"Maybe," Emma laughed placing her hand on her chest. Her eyes grew wide as the cold flushed her body. "Oh my God," she gasped looking down.

"What?" Lydia asked concerning.

"My necklace…it's gone," Emma roared running to her bed pulling back the pillows and sheets finding nothing.

"You are losing that thing a lot maybe we should glue it on," Lydia joked as Emma felt her heart shattering.

"Lydia this isn't funny." Emma paced her room having no clue where she lost it this time.

"It's just a necklace, not like you can buy them anywhere else," Lydia sighed as Emma stared at herself in the mirror the tears already forming.

"Lydia, shut up," Emma said calmly which sent a shiver down her own spine. "I can't just replace this necklace, my dad said it had been in the family for eight, _eight_ generations. It is impossible to replace it," she said grinding her teeth. "Eight," she whispered collapsing on her bed.

"Ok, ok, well if you told me that, it must be worth a fortune." Emma bit the inside of her lip ignoring Lydia at this point. "Why don't we retrace your steps?"

"No that would take too long, we are going to have to meet up and then split up, get more ground. I'll call Allison," Emma suggestion as Lydia agreed on the other side.

"Text me a meeting location," Lydia said before hanging up. Emma quickly called Allison and told her what was happening after hanging up she jumped in her shower. Her tears blended with the falling water as she stood there wondering where she could of left it. After changing into a few layers of warm clothing she ran down stairs where her mother was getting ready to leave. "Mom," she gasped completely forgetting her plans. Her mom looked at her daughter for a moment before sighing sadly.

"You're going out with your friends aren't you?"

"No, well, yes, but not how you think," Emma said quickly as a horn honked from outside. "I'll explain everything when I get home, I promise we will go do this mommy daughter thing next weekend," she sighed as her mom nodded disappointed and Emma ran out of the house where Lydia was parked. Allison sat in the front as Emma jumped into the back.

"So where do you remember having it last?" Allison asked as Emma bit her lip, last night feeling like a blurb. They pulled up to the red brick house and the three girls looked at it carefully. They got out and Emma gasped.

"I think I know where," she gasped as Lydia and Allison looked at her. "Lydia, go check the house, then come to the preserve, Allison come with me," Emma smiled running across the street as Allison shrugged and chased after her. The preserve was only a block away and anger began flooding her heart.

"So what? You know what happened to it? Em?" Allison asked as Emma nodded as they began walking through the woods.

"It could of fallen out in Derek's car last night…or he could of taken it," she accused as Allison looked at her funny.

"Why would he want to steal it?" Allison laughed as Emma shrugged.

"I don't know…but he was acting incredibly strange when he dropped me off…well that is after we…talked," she said softly as Allison looked at her friend strangely. As silence took the air around them Emma walked thinking about her life. Her father's face flickered in her mind as she grabbed her head.

"You ok?" Allison asked as Emma nodded. A large gust of wind blew causing Emma to hug herself trying to stay warm under three layers of clothing. "Are you sure this disease isn't harmful."

"Oh I'm fine, it's just uncomfortable," she sighed. Allison stopped and looked at her shoe noticing it was untied.

"Hey go on ahead, I'll catch up," Allison said as Emma nodded and continued by herself.

"Maybe look around her, he could found it and throne it out the window."

"Why would he do that?" Allison laughed as Emma shrugged.

"You never know, right?" Allison nodded and began tying her shoes. Emma continued by herself wringing her hands. The necklace had consumed her thoughts distracting her from her surroundings soon Derek stood in front of them a few yards ahead.

"Trespassing again?" he snapped annoyed as Emma stopped and looked at him nervously. "What is this time?" Emma looked at him carefully.

"I…lost my necklace," she sighed as he grabbed his head shaking it.

"Again?" he mumbled as she nodded.

"Do you have it?" she asked as his head cocked back.

"Why would I have it?" he squinted as she looked at him with an accusing glare. Derek didn't like how she was looking at him.

"I don't know, you were eyeing it a lot last night, and well the night didn't end 'normal'," she said using quotes.

"How about this, you, little princess. Turn around go home, forget about everything about me, and I'll forget you." Emma took a step back, his voice was colder than her. "I don't have your stupid necklace, just leave."

"Let me at least check," she barked as he threw his hands in the air.

"Emma," he grumbled, "Forget it, you are looking for a needle in a haystack." The tears had already began forming, never in her life had she cried so much as she did the past few days.

"Why are you pushing me away so much, I screwed up last night, I know, impulse is sometimes stronger. Last night, pure impulse-momentum theory, it wasn't my attraction to you, it was impulse, something you clearly don't have," she yelled as Derek's face turned a deep red his fists clenched. He was holding back his curses.

"Just go home and forget everything," he suggested trying to stay calm. "Buy a new necklace I don't care," he suggested before turning around. Emma sighed nervously.

"You have issues," she shouted turning around.

"Oh that is original, you have no clue what I've been through, I don't want to hear anything from you, princess."

"Stop calling me that," she growled clenching her fists.

"Or what? What could you possibly do?" Before Emma could think of a quick and witty response Derek turned and left. She grabbed a rock and threw it hearing an animal whimper. She looked around for the sound and found a dark figure standing a few yards away. Her eyes widened as the creature made eye contact. It was dark and big, it reminded her of the wolf that she hit the previous night. Slowly stepping back Emma never took her eyes from the creature. The animal's eyes flashed red and she gasped knowing it was the creature she hit the previous night. Quickly she turned and began running, she found Allison scanning the ground around her looking for the necklace.

"Run, just run!" Emma screamed as she ran past Allison. Allison looked behind her seeing nothing, but Emma scared her causing her to sprint right behind Emma. As they left the woods and made it back to Lydia's car Emma jumped in and locked her door causing Allison to get in as well.

"What did you see?" Allison panted as Emma gasped for air from the run. Emma shook her head trying to describe what she saw.

"I think…I don't know, I think it was the animal that totaled my car." Allison shook her head.

"Impossible, the thing that you hit, totaled your car, impossible it would be alive still." Emma nodded in agreement. Lydia came back to her car and sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry, Em, I couldn't find it," Lydia sighed as Emma nodded defeated. "We can go buy one that looks…" Allison cut her off grabbing her wrist as Lydia looked at her with a sigh.

"It's alright, maybe…I left it at home," Emma sighed looking out the window in a daze. Lydia turned the car on and drove Emma home. For the next few days Emma found herself sulking and not even paying attention to the world around her. After school she found Stiles and Scott talking so she sighed and walked over to them. "Hey," she said softly tucking her hands in her sweatshirt pockets.

"He-hey," Stiles said nervously. He looked at Scott for a second and coughed. "Why is she talking to us," he whispered as Scott shrugged and she glared at them.

"Firstly, I'm not deaf," she glared at Stiles who looked at his feet quickly. "Secondly, I want to help," she smiled as Scott looked at her funny and Stiles looked nervous.

"With what?" Scott coughed shrugging it off.

"Well, I know you found that body in the woods," she said pointing at Scott who shrugged again.

"What body? We know nothing about a body," Stiles said defensively.

"Would you stop talking," Scott whispered so just Stiles heard.

"Yeah, what's it too you?"

"Well, I heard you talking about smelling blood? And well as strange as that may sound, that says one of two things, the body is decomposing and the copper sent of the blood is filling the woods, or it's a fresh kill. But we all know that's not possible. I want this killer caught as badly as you guys do. So let me help," she smirked satisfied.

"One minute please," Stiles said excitedly, grabbing Scott he turned around and got in a small huddle. She could hear clearly what Stiles was saying for he knew nothing of volume control when it came to whispering. "Are you crazy, we can't let her come."

"Stiles, it will go buy a lot faster with another set of hands. She is volunteering to help."

"Scott, she has no clue what she is getting into. Fine, don't say I didn't warn you," Stiles whispered as Emma tried hiding her smile as the guys turned around. "Very well you can come, we'll pick you up at your house…"

"No, I can meet you at yours," she smiled as Stiles blinked a few times before she turned around and walked down the hall. Emma smiled satisfied as she climbed into Allison's car.

"Someone looks excited. Who did you manipulate?" Allison joked as Emma laughed.

"No one, just convinced Scott and Stiles to let me join in their little…expedition. I can't meet up for homework tonight, but maybe Lydia could take my place?"

"No, it's ok I think I can read on my own," Allison laughed as they drove to Emma's house. Emma thanked Allison for the ride home and walked into her house and went straight to her room. On the table where her mirror stood she found a small box. She sat at the mirror and opened the black box. In it was a small golden chained bracelet with little teal stones dangling from it.

"Oh you found it," Felix laughed walking into her room. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"What's this?" she asked confused. Felix laughed as she began to put it on.

"I know, it's not your necklace, and it doesn't have the sentimental value, let alone the heirloom rubbish, but it's still…" Emma jumped up knocking her chair over she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother's neck and hugged him. Felix slowly wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she pressed her head into his neck, she smiled widely for she hadn't hugged him in so long. She knew the way she treated him was uncalled for and that he was trying more than she was.

"I'm sorry," she said inaudibly as Felix laughed.

"I can't hear you when you talk into my neck," he laughed as she let him go.

"I said, I'm sorry," she sighed rolling her eyes as Felix slowly nodded. Emma looked at the bracelet around her wrist and smiled.

"You know what's funny," Felix spoke up as she looked at him. "When I went to buy that I asked the jeweler if they had anything similar to your stone and they said no stone like that exists, so I had to buy this," he laughed as she looked at him funny.

"If you are saying my necklace was fake, you better run now," she said with a smile.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just curious," he answered as he walked for the door. He left her as she smiled staring at the small teal diamonds. She sat before her mirror and looked at her reflection as much joy as the bracelet brought her it couldn't fix what was truly missing. She touched her neck where the gem would be and sighed.

"It's not the same," she sighed before grabbing the golden brush, the diamonds tinged as her brush moved through her hair. After braiding her hair she ran to the garage and got on her bike leaving with no goodbye. She pulled up to Stiles' house and walked past the jeep. She ignored the baby blue jeep and knocked on the front door. Stiles opened the door and looked at her slightly afraid. "I'm ready," she smiled as he let her in. They stood in the foyer as Scott came down the stairs.

"Let me get my keys," Stiles said nervousness in his voice. They walked outside and Scott and Stiles got in the jeep.

"We're seriously not driving in that are we?" she asked as Stiles turned the lights on blinding her.

"Get in," he yelled with a laugh as she grumpily climbed in the back and they drove off down the street.


	5. Finding Out

**IMPORTANT: please READ! I may or may not have another chapter up tomorrow. If I don't get to post before tomorrow then I will not be updating this story till Monday 2nd June. My cousins are graduating this weekend and I won't be getting home till Sunday night so I won't be able to write much while there so if I don't post Ch 6 tomorrow look for it monday. Thank you to all who read, follow, and review you all are great. As always please review guys it helps me so much, thank you. **

* * *

Next to Emma in the back of the jeep were three shovels and Scott and Stiles were oddly quiet. "So are you going to inform me on what we are doing?" she finally broke the silence. Scott went to open his mouth and Stiles slammed his friend in the chest with the back of his hand. "Is it something we shouldn't be doing? Like something that could possibly get us into a lot of trouble?" she said tempting sticking her head between the seats.

"Yes," Stiles answered abruptly biting his lip. "Can you not ask so many questions?"

"Can you inform me so I don't feel like a third wheel. All I know is we're going to find this body that Scott allegedly smelt decaying," she said calmly. The car became silent once more. Scott looked at Stiles with a serious look and back at Emma he sighed. "Stop the car," she growled leaning over Scott trying to open the door as Stiles lost control of the car driving on the wrong side of the road.

"FINE!" Stiles screamed as Emma smiled and sat back in her seat. "We believe Derek killed the girl in the woods and he is hiding the other half of the body. He's…something alright," Stiles sighed as Emma curled her lips.

"So you think Mr. Creepy Klepto killed a girl," she finally laughed Stiles sighed and pulled over.

"Maybe it is safer if you got…"

"Shut up and drive," she smirked smacking the back of his head as he grumbled and rubbed the back. They pulled up to an old burned down building as a black Camaro drove away. "There he goes," she whispered as they climbed out. Emma handed each a shovel and they followed Scott to a small dirt hill.

"Somethings different," Scott whispered as Emma looked around and Stiles at Scott.

"Just dig," she said as she was the first to break the soil tomb. As the whole got deeper the three teens began panting from exhaustion.

"What if Derek comes back?" Scott asked as Stiles nodded.

"I have a plan for that," Stiles answered as Emma looked up wiping the cold sweat that ran down her nose. "We all run separate ways and whoever he catches oh well."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Emma sighed knowing her own strength.

"I hate that plan," Scott groaned as Stiles hit a bag.

"Wait," he shouted throwing the shovel in the dirt. They all bent down and began shoving dirt off of the top layer.

"Where did he learn to tie like this," she groaned as Scott and Stiles grew just as frustrated. They finally untied the bag and pealed the cloth back to find a top half of a black wolf. All three jumped out of the whole screaming.

"I thought you said you found the girl?" she screamed.

"You said you smelt blood," Stiles added.

"I told you something was different," Scott retorted. Emma covered her eyes not wanting to look at the animal any more.

"Wait, do you see that," Stiles said pointing his flashlight at a small purple flower.

"Aconitum," Emma said smartly shrugging as the boys looked at her as she rolled her eyes. "Aconite? One of the most poisonous plants in the world?"

"Also known as Wolf's bane," Stiles said finally understanding her.

"I'm lost," Scott sighed as Stiles growled. "You know the wolf man, Lon Chaney Jr. Classic werewolf movie of all time?" Scott slowly shook his head as Emma looked at him strangely. "You are so unprepared for this," Stiles mumbled walking over to the plant.

"What are you…" Emma trailed off as Stiles unrooted the plant that connected to a rope. As he pulled the rope up Emma looked around hoping Derek wouldn't return. "Isn't it strange…" she said to herself not getting the boys attention.

"Stiles," Scott said softly as the three looked back in the whole to see a girl looking back at them.

"Oh my God," Emma squealed covering her eyes. Stiles immediately hugged her as she buried her face in his chest. Stiles slowly handed Emma over to Scott as he made a phone call. Scott rubbed her back as she pushed back and looked at him. She looked at the body again and squatted. "Impossible," she whispered to herself a sudden of strength empowering her. "What the hell is that?" she snapped as Stiles got off the phone. The boys looked at each other nervous to say a word. "Someone better start speaking," she roared as they stepped back.

"I…don't know how to explain it," Scott sighed rubbing the back of his head as Emma laughed.

"Oh that is so original."

"Why did you come here in the first place, you invited yourself," Stiles asked.

"I thought you needed someone smart who actually knew something." Stiles squinted as she began bullshitting.

"What's the real reason you came?" Emma stood frozen looking at the boys as Scott looked at her like a lost puppy.

"I think he stole my neckless."

"Derek?"

"No the boogyman," she barked at Stiles who took a step back, "of course Derek. But that doesn't explain why you two are here, and what that…that thing is," she snapped pointing at the body. Scott sighed.

"Well the only way to explain it…I guess is just telling you the truth."

"Scott," Stiles whispered as Scott held up his hand.

"I'm…I'm well…I'm a werewolf," he said as Emma curled her lips like she always before laughing. "No, don't laugh or think me crazy. You saw with your own eyes," he barked as she looked back at the whole. For some strange reason she believed him and her face quickly changed.

"Oh my God," she said softly hugging putting the hood to her sweatshirt up. "You are serious," she quizzed as Scott slowly nodded. She walked toward Stiles jeep and looked at the boys. "One minute please," she smiled stepping in the drivers seat she closed the door and grabbed the steering wheel as both Scott and Stiles looked at her from a far. "What the hell?!" she screamed. She shook the car in frustration and continued to scream. She looked up at Stiles and Scott. Stiles seemed to be enjoying her freak out since she could see him laughing behind Scott. Stepping out of the car she pushed her hair back, held her head up high and walked back over to them. "You are both crazy and I'd like to go home now," she said slowly.

"Emma, believe what you will, but look carefully," Scott said slowly as she looked again at the girls body.

"Then the thing I hit…" she whispered trailing off as Stiles and Scott gave each other a curious look.

"What did you hit?" Stiles asked carefully not to upset her.

"I hit a wolf, a big bad wolf," she whispered as Stiles looked at her.

"With beady red eyes?" Scott added as she nodded.

"It was as if it was toying with me," she said slowly. "I thought my mind was messing with me, until I saw it again…when I accused Derek of stealing my necklace," she added puzzled. Her head shook quickly as she pushed the hood down her eyes growing wider.

"Emma?" Scott asked as she turned from them and began walking toward the house.

"Stop her," Stiles shouted as they ran over to her pulling her back. "Are you nuts?"

"He's not here, I just need proof he didn't steal it," she whined. They dragged her to the car and sat her in the back as they all sat there waiting. Exhaustion took over and they all fell asleep.

The three were awoken by the loud sound of police sirens and they looked around seeing Derek's car back in the parking space. "He knows we're here," Emma said nervously as the Sheriff walked up to the door with three deputies. "This is bad, this is real bad, if he really did kill that girl what makes you think he won't come after us," she said as Scott looked at her seriously.

"I won't let him," he added. Somehow what Scott said actually made her feel safe. They climbed out of the car and Emma sat on the hood of the jeep while Scott stood next to her.

"Hey where's Stiles?" she asked looking around as Scott shrugged. Derek was brought out in handcuffs and he looked over at Emma and Scott. He made eye contact with Emma as she smirked and waved like a princess. He gave her a dark look that cut deep, the cold that already bothered her became colder. "Let's go," she said softly as they put Derek in the sheriff's car.

"Wait," Scott whispered as they saw Stiles moving like a cat toward the car.

"What is he doing?" she whispered.

* * *

Derek's POV

Derek sat in the back looking at his knees. His jaw tight as the thoughts flooded his mind. Horrible, painful thoughts. The front passenger door opened he didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Just so you know I'm not afraid of you," Stiles spoke trying to intimidate him. Derek looked up without saying a word. "Ok, maybe I am. Look. Doesn't matter, I just want to know something. That girl you killed…she was a werewolf. She was different kind of wolf. She could turn herself into an actual wolf. Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked his voice quickening. Derek sat in a millisecond of silence sighing the cuffs dug into his wrist as he sat foreword.

"Why are you worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" he spoke as Stiles sat back. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they are going to do? Huh?" his voice carried the sorrow but his face never faltered. "Just keep cheering him on," he continued, "I can't stop him from playing but you can." Stiles looked at him nervously. Stiles looked outside as Emma gave him a puzzled look. Derek tightened his jaw again.

"What is it with you and Emma, she has a piece to play in this as well doesn't she?" Derek continued to stare down Stiles as Stiles mouth opened in shock.

"She has a role to play," Derek mumbled not giving Stiles the answer he wanted.

"So why did you steal her necklace?"

"That necklace she cherishes so much, is to keep her safe. You think I would take something of importance away from someone. What you think you can look these things up and become a master expert like that?" Derek sighed angrily snapping his finger the cuffs clanging to his movements. Stiles licked his lips in nervousness. "Protecting people is harder than snow staying solid in a fire," he said carefully. "And trust me, you are going to want to," Derek leaned forward. Before Stiles could ask another question the door flew open and he was pulled from the car. Derek glanced out the window making eye contact with Emma.

* * *

Emma's POV

As her eyes locked with Derek's she bit her lip. What was her attraction to him? Why when he looked at her she forgot her world? She forgot of accusing him of her necklace and she hated herself for that she knew he stole it, all she needed was proof. She looked at Stiles with his dad and sighed, as annoyed as Stiles' dad looked at him she could tell he loved him and that brought a sharp pain to Emma's heart. "Eh," she groaned grabbing her chest as her breath shortened and the pain grew stronger, she questioned what caused it, it certainly wasn't Stiles.

"Emma?" Scott spoke up grabbing her arm. Her eyes rolled back as she fell into darkness feeling her head hit the warm hood of the jeep she drifted in silence.

When she woke she was sitting in the back of Stiles jeep as Stiles sped down the street. "No, don't hang up," he yelled before slamming his phone into the cup holder, Emma grabbed her head and she looked around. "Good, your awake," he sighed nervously. "Listen, I'm going to take you home, and then I have…"

"No," she stopped Stiles as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"No?" he echoed.

"No, because if you drop me off your going to tell my mom a lame excuse…probably the same lame excuse that you told your dad of me staying up all night and collapsing from exhaustion or something, then I'll have to tell my mom the truth and right now I sound like a freak to myself," she barked as she began questioning the myths she heard growing up.

"My excuses are not lame," Stiles said lamely.

"My mom has a PhD in psychology you want to try explaining to a woman that gives everything an analysis?"

"Good point," Stiles sighed as she looked at him.

"What-" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry, you first," Stiles said laughing.

"What did Derek tell you?" she asked softly jumping to the front seat. Stiles never took his eyes from the road.

"Nothing too important, well nothing we already didn't know," he said quickly as she looked at him funny.

"What is it, that we know?" she asked.

"You ask a lot of questions you know that," Stiles laughed as she squinted at him. He took a deep breath knowing she wouldn't stop asking unless she knew the truth. "Fine, but this stays between you me and Scott," he demanded as she smiled child like.

"I promise, besides people would think I'm nuts," she laughed. For the rest of the drive back to Emma's house Stiles told her everything that he knew, he told her everything about Scott and to his knowledge of Derek, he gave her all the information she needed all but one small detail of what Derek had mentioned about her.

"So he lost his entire family in a fire?" she asked remorsefully.

"Well he killed the only surviving member," Stiles shrugged as she looked at him curiously as they pulled into the driveway.

"What was it you were going to ask me?" she asked as he shook his head.

"I…forgot," he sighed as she looked at him curiously.

"You forgot, or you just don't want to tell me," she laughed.

"No, I seriously forgot," he laughed as she nodded slowly and climbed out of his jeep. "Em," he shouted as she turned around. "Remember…"

"Tell no one I know," she groaned as he smiled and pulled the door closed before driving off. Emma walked into her house and found her mom sleeping on the couch. Emma slowly closed the door trying to not make a sound. When she turned around her brother stood in front of her covering her mouth preventing her scream to wake her mom.

"Where the hell were you?" he whispered as she licked his hand. "Don't like me," he growled wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"I was out."

"All night?"

"Yes, all night, I fell asleep at Lydia's and forgot to call," she shrugged running past him up the stairs.

"So if I call Lydia her story will match yours?" Felix chased after her.

"Yes, mom," Emma yawned closing the door behind her. Her room felt colder than normal…in fact her room was never cold. She had enough electric heaters to heat up three rooms in her own house. She walked around and turned the heaters on, but for some reason they wouldn't work. "Felix?" she called as he walked in her room. "Why isn't anything turning on?"

"You probably blew a fuse," he sighed, "I'll get it." Felix left her in her cold room alone. She sat in front of her mirror and grabbed her brush. As she looked up at her reflection the mirror looked as if it fogged over. She placed the brush down and stood up leaning forward she touched the cold glass and looked at her finger print in the fog. She took the sleeve of her sweatshirt and brushed the center of the fogged glass. Making eye contact with herself she gasped and looked away. She looked back at her reflection staring herself in the eyes. Her eyes were no longer pure green, but a strong white. "Impossible," she winced grabbing the hand held mirror that rested on her desk she looked normal. When she looked back at her reflection on her bigger mirror the fog was gone and she was normal once more. She rubbed her eyes a few times and stared at it in confusion. The four heaters in her room rumbled as they turned on and she smiled.

"Thank you," she shouted as knocked on her door. As she looked at herself in the mirror one last time she saw what looked to be someone standing behind her. When she had turned around she was alone in the room. "I should take a nap," she sighed crawling under her sheets. Before she fell asleep her phone began to ring and Emma groaned as she answered it. "Hello?" she said fighting a yawn.

"Didn't sleep well huh?" Lydia laughed on the other end.

"Nope, oh and listen, if my brother or mom call I was at your house last night sleeping on your couch."

"Got it, where were you really?" Lydia said pushy.

"No where," Emma sighed.

"Whateves, remember first game of the year is tonight."

"I remember, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Some how I doubt that," Lydia retorted.

"How's Jackson, you think he'll be ok for tonight?"

"He'll be fine," Lydia demanded as Emma nodded.

"Well I want a little more sleep before school, so I'll see you later," Emma laughed before hanging up on her friend.


	6. Stay Away

**Ok, this is another one of my favorite chapters if not the favorite for me haha, I know you guys will like it and I want to thank all of those who have been alerting and reviewing this, it is so awesome how much you guys love this story, so thank you. Please continue to review or first time review, it makes me want to continue writing this for you guys, so please don't stop. THANK YOU. Please guys continue to review. Ok here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Emma took her seat pulling her English book from her backpack. "How are you?" Stiles asked as she looked at him funny.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

"With the whole…you know what about you know who."

"Stiles I don't understand you," she sighed as he pointed at Scott. She looked at him carefully. "You know….some strange things have been going on lately…I actually believe you guys," she said sounding crazy to herself. Stiles nodded satisfied as she opened her book.

"Wait what?"

"I said I believe you, what you don't believe me?" she fluttered her eyes as he smiled and faced the front as the bell rang.

"Alright," their teacher shouted gathering the classes attention. Emma bit her lip as she looked through her book, oddly enough she believed Scott and Stiles and from what she saw in the woods…she wasn't scared. She thought about the incident thinking of all the cheesy werewolf horror movies but it seemed not as far fetched as the movies made them. "Miss Fryse," the english teacher called out as she looked up. "Could you please tell me what we are talking about?"

"Um…what page?" she smiled as a few guys in the back laughed. Emma never daydreamed she usually was on top of the subject.

"We aren't on any page, Miss Fryse. We are discussing folklore, myth, and fairytale," the teacher sighed as she smiled in embarrassment. "Something your father probably taught you." She bit her lip thinking about her childhood. Everyone knew her father and that only made her feel worse when he was brought up. "Let's start with…"

"The Snow Queen," Scott spoke up as everyone looked at him. Emma leaned over her desk and looked at Scott's open book. She turned to the page he was on and looked at the foreword smiling. She knew a lot about the Snow Queen, her dad told her the story every night, up to the night he left. She reached for her necklace and sighed realizing it wasn't there.

"So does anyone know this story?" No one raised their hand, Emma sighed and held hers up.

"Of course she does," someone mumbled making her look at her book in embarrassment.

"Why not share what you know, Miss Fryse," the teacher sighed as she took a deep breath. She looked around the room as Stiles nudged her.

"Ignore everyone, do your thing Emma," he whispered as she laughed.

"I will if you promise never to say that again," she laughed as Stiles nodded.

"Miss Fryse?" Emma shook her head looking back to the front.

"Well, it's basically about a boy and a girl, Kay and Gerda, who love each other like a brother and sister would. The boy ends up getting a dust particle from a broken glass that was created by a devil to make the world look ugly. The boy then became mean toward the girl and everyone else. So the boy ends up getting taken by the Snow Queen because she sees how mean he has become she wants to take him from normal life so she saves his life by kissing his head twice saying if she kissed him a third time she'd kill him. The girl ends up going on a massive adventure finding a witch, a prince and princess, bandits, an elk, and the Finland lady to find her friend who then she saves by crying on him then they fall in love and happily ever after blah blah blah," she said rolling her eyes as the teacher nodded all but impressed.

"That was a very thought out explanation. Unfortunately, you missed one small detail, the Snow Queen is evil." Emma laughed causing her teacher to look at her shocked.

"I'm sorry, but that's not true. You could be basing it off the adaptions that were made because all of them make her evil, originally she isn't evil. I say she is more good then anything, but my father told me that in the original tale she is a neutral party. I mean if you actually read it maybe you'd see that," Emma sighed thinking she said it in her head as a few people chuckled while the rest of the class got deadly silent.

"What are you doing?" Stiles whispered as she looked up.

"Did I say that out loud?" she whispered back.

"You did, and since you think you are such a comedian Miss Fryse, I want you to write a one thousand word essay by Friday proving how you say the Snow Queen is so nice and good," the teacher mumbled angrily before opening his book. The bell soon rang and Emma quickly ran down the hall completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Wait up," Stiles yelled running over to her locker. "That was AWESOME!" he laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad someone else thinks so, I just wish I kept my mouth shut," she said as she looked in her locker sighing in aggravation. "I left my sweatshirt at home, again?" she sighed whiny as Stiles laughed.

"Stay here," he said running down the hall. As Emma threw her books in the locker and took those she needed Lydia walked up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who was that kid you were talking to?" she asked as Emma looked at Lydia. "Was that the one you have a crush on?" Emma laughed loudly.

"Stiles?" she shook her head. "No, he's just a friend from my history class actually he's in one of your classes too," Emma pointed at Lydia as she tilted her head looking at the awkward boy running back to them. "Besides the one I have a crush on, may be a bad idea."

"Aren't those the best," Lydia smiled childly. "Well I'll see you later I got to get to class."

"I'll see you at the game," Emma called as Lydia waved and walked away.

"You're going to the game?" Stiles asked his voice not sounding as upbeat as he did when he left.

"What, you don't want me there?" she laughed as he offered her his jacket. "Oh, you didn't have to do that, I can bare the cold for one day."

"I insist," he offered as she slowly took the jacket.

"Thank you," she smiled as the warning bell rang. "I'll see you later," she laughed as Stiles nodded and she ran down the hall to get to her next class. As the day progressed nothing else did every class was the same no new material and not many people were paying attention due to the hype of the first game of the year.

After a long day of class and homework Emma drove to meet Allison and Lydia at the game. "Where were you?" Lydia asked moving offer giving Emma enough room to sit.

"I had an essay to write."

"Already?" Allison asked as Emma shook her head not wanting to talk about it.

"I haven't finished it yet," she laughed shrugging her shoulders as Lydia laughed. Once the game started it hadn't taken long till Jackson made the first goal. "He looks to be in pretty good shape from that mishap," Emma laughed as Lydia smiled sarcastically sitting back down putting another one of her homemade posters by her feet.

"Yeah he is pretty good," she laughed as Emma concentrated on the field. She watched Scott carefully, he wasn't acting normal and she hoped no one else noticed. "What is he doing?" she whispered.

"Who?" Allison asked as everyone looked at her. Before another word could be transferred between the girls Beacon Hills High had taken the ball over again. Scott had finally gotten the ball and ran it in for a goal. Everyone jumped up except for Lydia.

"Give McCall the ball!" Coach yelled from the sidelines as Emma and Allison gave each other a satisfied glance. The game progressed Scott threw the ball through the goalies' stick and soon made the winning goal. Everyone jumped up and ran down the bleachers running onto the field.

"That was incredible," Emma laughed walking over to Stiles who nodded looking around nervously. "What? Should we be worried," she asked nervously as Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know," he said calmly. Emma looked at Stiles dad who was the phone his reaction completely surprised.

"Oh," she said loudly as Stiles jumped. "Thank you so much," she smiled taking the jacket off offering it to Stiles. He slowly took it and smiled awkwardly. "It saved my life," she added sarcastically as Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, anytime," he said as she smiled and gave him a small hug. Stiles' dad walked over and smiled at the young girl.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski," she said softly shaking his hand. "I never got to thank you for saving me in the woods a couple of weeks ago," she laughed scratching the back of her head. He laughed.

"So what's happening?" Stiles asked pointing to his dad's phone.

"They are releasing Derek Hale."

"Why?" Stiles asked annoyed as Emma felt a heavy weight lifted from her chest. Hearing the reason of his innocence made her feel better as if she actually cared about Derek.

"The girl they found was finally identified," he said cautiously as the teens looked at him. "Her name was Laura Hale."

"Laura Hale?" Stiles asked.

"As in related to Derek Hale?" Emma finished.

"She was his sister," Mr. Stilinski nodded. Emma felt awkward and cold.

"I've got to go, I told my mom I'd be home around ten," she said as she looked around the field seeing looking for Allison or Mr. Argent. "And now I can't find my ride," she sighed once again thinking she said that in her head.

"I could give you a lift," Stiles suggested as she turned around. "We would just have to wait for Scott."

"Thanks Stiles, but I really have to leave like this very second," she smiled hugging the boy.

"I can take you," Stiles' dad spoke up. "I'm leaving now anyway," he added as her smile grew wider.

"You'd do that?" she replied as Mr. Stilinski nodded. "Ok, thank you so much," she smiled following Mr. Stilinski to the parked Sheriff's car in the parking lot. As they drove down the street the car became silent.

"So do you choose not to drive or don't have a license yet?" Mr. Stilinski finally asked as she laughed.

"Neither," she laughed harder. "I actually totaled my car a few weeks ago when I hit an animal and it costed my mom three grand to fix it, it actually should be done in a few days," she smiled.

"Three grand, wow, what did you hit?" he laughed as they turned onto her street. Emma shrugged and pointed at her house.

"It was too dark and the thing bolted before I could see anything," she sighed thinking of what she really hit. They pulled into her driveway and she thanked him before running into the house. She made it to her room and got ready for bed a massive smile on her face. "He's innocent, I knew it," she laughed at her reflection.

"Who's innocent?" Felix asked walking into her room causing her to scream a little.

"Derek," she said not thinking.

"Who?" he asked his sister his face changing a little.

"Just a friend, I knew was innocent from the beginning," she laughed as Felix looked at his sister through her mirror.

"Derek Who?"

"Does it matter, just a guy from school," she sighed grabbing her golden brush. "Now can you please leave, I need to get some sleep." Felix sighed kissed the back of her head and left. After climbing into bed she quickly fell asleep.

Early the next morning she woke to the sound of her alarm and got dressed in some jogging clothes. "Hold it," her mother called as Emma ran for the door. "Two questions, one where are you going on a saturday?"

"Just for a run," Emma sighed as her mom nodded slowly.

"Second question," her mother held her finger up as Emma felt her stomach knotting up remembering the conversation she had with her brother before bed. "Why are you up so early, it's almost six thirty," her mom laughed as Emma smiled and her stomach unknotted.

"I like running so early? Can I go now?" her mom nodded and she hugged her. Emma ran out the door and down the street soon slowing down into a jog as she turned into he woods taking the jogging trail. A few people were on the trail and Emma kept to herself and soon put her headphones on to block out the rest of the world. As she ran deeper into the woods she soon noticed she was no longer on the running trail in fact their was no trail. "Crap," she whispered looking around. She wanted to run back in the direction she went but forgot which way she came.

Taking off her headphones she began walking, her breath was the only thing she heard the cloud of steam rising from her lips. The early morning cool air felt good against her goose bump forming skin. The only time she was never cold was when she ran it made her feel normal. As she continued walking she noticed a mustang parked a few yards away, she recognized the car as her brother's. She smiled and sighed in relief knowing she could get a lift home. As she ran closer she noticed the car had been parked by the Hale house. She stopped in her tracks and felt the knot twisting in her stomach once more. Emma ran ahead to get a better look as she watched her brother look around before walking up the steps.

* * *

Derek's POV

Derek stood on the top step looking down at the door as Felix walked in. "I knew it was you," he said angrily. "I could smell you a mile away."

"I haven't come here to start trouble," Felix said defensively holding his hands up. "I heard what happened…well not all of it, just something about you being innocent," Felix looked at him as Derek came down the steps. Without saying a word Derek grabbed Felix by the throat and shoved him against a chard wall.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out right now," he growled his eyes shifting a deep lighting blue. Felix shoved Derek back and grabbed his neck coughing his skin turning red where Derek grabbed him.

"Because I come to give you a warning," Felix wheezed as Derek looked out the window seeing Emma crouched behind Felix's car her heavy breathing echoing in his ear.

"Give me your empty promise and get off my property," Derek threatened taking a step closer.

"Very well," Felix gasped rubbing his neck, "Stay away from my sister," he pointed slamming his finger into Derek's chest. "She has no clue what this world truly obtains, she will remain blind to this…abomination," he smirked as Derek's lip twitched and his fists clenched. "Ignore her, I don't care what you do, just stay away, or I will come back myself and skin you myself. Understand dog," Felix growled as Derek stared him down.

"You are nothing like your father," Derek laughed seeing the huge difference.

"Don't mention that low life to me, he went around with a degree in stupid fairytales. It didn't take long for me to realize what he was teaching was actually true, I have been there to protect my sister, even if it was to get my parents to separate, she'll never know the truths, my father taught her, she still thinks it's all stories and Hale, so help me God, it will stay that way. I will kill you, want to test me, go right ahead, I would prefer you out of the way. The last living Hale who isn't in a vegetation state," Felix glared as Derek grabbed Felix by the neck again. Felix pulled an electric baton from his back pocket and pressed it to Derek's hip electrocuting them both. Derek fell back and sat on the stairs as Felix caught his breath gritting his teeth ignoring the pain. "That's it dog, stay," Felix grumbled opening the front door. He turned around smiling at Derek. "Stay away from Emma," he pointed. "Stay, good boy," he mocked before closing the door behind him as Derek growled staring at the closed door.

* * *

Emma's POV

Emma watched a blue light flash through the window and cocked her head to the side wondering what her brother was doing inside. As the door opened she bit her lip, stood up and ran back the direction she came hoping no one saw her. As she ran through the woods she made it back to the jogging trail but didn't stop she kept running praying no one saw her. As she made it to the crosswalk over the dirt drive a Mustang screeched to a halt nearly hitting her. The car honked and she grabbed her chest panting. The door opened and Felix rushed over to her hugging her. "I'm so sorry, Em, I didn't see you, I thought you were another jogger not paying attention, I'm so sorry," he pleaded nicely hugging her as she panted hugging him back.

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention, my thoughts were other places, it's my fault," she panted trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked as she shook her head.

"No," she said quickly, "I just want to finish my run," she added as he nodded and walked back to his car. "I'm sure," she added before he could ask. As Felix disappeared into the distance Emma stood in the middle of street looking down the rest of the trail or going back to see if Derek was ok, she stood quietly the cold air finally making her shiver. She continued pacing back and forth wondering what to do.


	7. A Secret Box

**I want to personally thank Monkey. gone. to. heaven and Wolflover1989 for being my two best reader/reviewers. Everyone who has reviewed and read so far thank you too and I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. So please read, enjoy, and review. :)**

* * *

As Emma prepared for school she thought of what happened a few days ago. She bit her nail as she stared at the bracelet her brother gave her. Rushing out of her room she looked down the hall seeing the bathroom light on and the shower running. Opening her brother's bedroom door she quickly walked inside and closed the door behind her. "What am I looking for?" she asked aloud as she opened his dresser. Going through his clothing she gave up before moving to the bed. She turned the flashlight on her phone and looked under the dark bed. Finding nothing she looked around the room and ran into the closet hoping to find something. As she was just about to give up she saw a small black door through the cracks between a few shirts.

Emma forced the shirts to the side and grabbed the handle but found it to be locked. "Damn it," she grit her teeth as she walked out of the closet. She looked around the room hoping for something.

"Em!" Felix screamed opening his door tying the his towel around his hip. Emma screamed and turned around as he laughed. "What are you doing?" She drew a blank biting her lip. "Em?"

"I was…I was looking for my phone," she laughed holding it up. "I was wondering how it ended up in your room," she pointed at him falsely accusing him.

"I didn't take it," he said defensively as she smiled.

"I know, I think I just left it in here last night, forget about it," she laughed hugging him. "Ew," she laughed rubbing her wet hands on his bed.

"It's water from the shower."

"Whatever, I'm going now," she said embarrassed walking past her brother. As she passed his dresser a permit caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked walking over to his dresser.

"Nothing, get away from that," he barked rushing over as she picked it up.

"Why do you have a permit to hold a concealed weapon?" she asked faking puzzlement as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I just want to keep me and the family…safe, can we talk about this when I'm…less naked?" Emma stared at the permit for a bit longer and placed it on his dresser before walking out the door. "Em," Felix called sticking his head into the hallway. "Please, don't tell mom," he pleaded as she nodded and walked back into her room. As she sat in front of her mirror she looked at herself carefully.

"It means nothing, it means nothing," she repeated over and over trying to catch her breath. "There's no such thing as hunters or werewolves, this is just a nightmare," she said grabbing her black hair as her chest became heavy. "Wake up, you crazy little child," she whispered pinching herself so hard that she nearly cut herself. "This is…impossible," she freaked as her conversation with Derek flashed in her mind.

* * *

_"You need to leave, now," he barked agrivated as she closed the front door behind her. She looked at him funny as he came down the stairs and opened the door. _

_"Wow, what great hospitality are we?" she pointed at him closing the door again. _

_"I don't want you here." She looked at him puzzled. _

_"Is something bothering you? Was it my brother's visit? Why was he here?" she questioned quickly. _

_"Shut up," he groaned causing her to stop talking. "Stop talking, you need to leave and never return."_

_"I'm not leaving, until I know what the hell is going on in this crappy little town," she barked back just as forceful. "I mean this town has always been weird, but now, we are beyond weird. I'm believing the kid who thinks there are werewolves and they including me accused you of murdering that girl who was a wolf but wasn't, and now my brother is doing weird stuff in the middle of the woods that a grumpy ass who hates everyone won't talk about and let's put a cherry on top by having me falling for said grumpy ass," she screamed collapsing in the corner pulling her knees to her chest. The air became coldly silent and she shivered a little. Her head rose and her eyes widened. "Crap, you weren't supposed to hear any of that," she bit her lip as Derek leaned on the banister his face cold and hard. _

_"Why not tell me everything that's bothering you," Derek joked as she stood up and smacked him. _

_"I'm so sorry," she panted grabbing her own wrist looking away. _

_"It's ok," he chuckled something she didn't think he was possible of doing. "Come here," he said still sounding angry. Derek sat her on the fourth step and looked deep in her eyes. _

_"What are-" He shushed her as his eyes changed from the dark green she saw to the familiarly blue. She gasped and rubbed her eyes. When she looked at him again his eyes remained lighting blue. "So Scott and Stiles were telling the truth," she said raspy and confused. "Why was my brother here," she said hardly audible and Derek turned away from her. "Why was he here," she said louder._

* * *

A knock came from her door and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Come in," she sighed grabbing her sweatshirt thinking Allison was here. Her mom walked in and looked at her. "Mom? Is everything ok?" she asked as her mom smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to give you these," her mother said holding her hands out with Emma's car keys dangling from her hand. "Drive carefully." Emma squealed and hugged her mother before taking her keys back. "Please don't hit anything again."

"I won't I promise," she smiled running downstairs seeing her Mercedes looking perfect and new again. She texted Allison telling her the great news and jumped in her car forgetting everything that had happened this past weekend. She drove to the school and parked in the parking lot next to Jackson's car. "Morning," she smiled as Jackson nodded without saying a word. She rolled her eyes and began walking for the school door when she noticed a group of students gathering around the bus pick up. She followed the group and all the recent thoughts flooded back as she stared at the bloody bus. "Oh my God," she gasped covering her mouth. She noticed Scott and Stiles on the other side, Scott's face had said it all. She ran over to the two boys. "Why does this have you're name written all over it?" she asked.

"Not now," Stiles answered as Scott ran back into the school and both Stiles and Emma chased after him. Scott looked like he was going to spill the contents of his stomach and made Emma feel nervous. "What is going on? Why was the bus completely destroyed," she asked as Stiles chased after his friend. As they came around the corner they noticed Scott pressing his head to a locker. And watched carefully as he punched it, breaking it from the hinges. "Ok, I'll see you guys later," Emma said quickly walking away. As she came around the corner she walked into someone dropping her books. "Crap," she sighed as she looked up Felix.

"Em? You ok?" he asked as she nodded and ripped the book from his hand. "Em?"

"Just leave me alone," she sighed as he started to laugh.

"Are you still embarrassed from this morning?" he laughed as she faked a smile.

"Yep, sure am," she said. "I have to get to class," she said before walking away from him. _Why was he here? _Played over and over in her head as she took her seat in her English class.

* * *

_"Your brother…" Derek paused as she looked at him with trusting eyes. "Your brother is what we call a hunter." She squinted not understanding. "He hunts werewolves. Kills them for sport."_

_"So not only werewolves exist but now werewolf hunters? How come I should believe you?" she sighed turning from him annoyed. _

_"Because I have this," Derek said aggressively pulling out a grey old key. _

_"Oh wow, a key," she said sarcastically as he grabbed her hand and roughly placed it in her palm. She froze as the chill slowly moved from the key up her arm and she stared at it with fear. "Where…where did you get my father's key?" She knew exactly where it went but was told never to open the box until she was ready. _

_"I got it from…a family friend. You know what this belongs to?" _

_"Of course I know what this belongs to," she said as the tears fell down her cheek. Closing her fist around the key Emma tried holding back the tears. Derek's face never softened as he grabbed her hands pulling her a little closer to him, she shook from the freeze that consumed her body. She slowly looked up at him and took a deep breath. _

_"Do you know what is in the box?" she asked slowly as Derek nodded his jaw tightening. _

_"If it gets in the wrong hands, there is no telling what will happen," Derek whispered as she pressed her head to his chest. _

_"Where is it?" she asked looking up._

* * *

The bell rang pulling Emma back to reality. She looked around as everyone was missing. "That was the lunch bell Miss Fryse," Mr. Harris sighed as she slowly nodded and ran out the door.

"Stop thinking so much," she whispered to herself as she entered the cafeteria. Lydia was in line and she ran over. "Thank you for saving me a spot," she smiled as Lydia hugged her.

"What do you think happened to that bus?" Lydia spoke up trying to start small talk as they walked to the front. Grabbing a tray each Emma shrugged and paid for her meal.

"I don't know, my guess a mountain lion, what everyone else is saying," she suggested as Lydia nodded. They made their way past their normal seats and Lydia placed her tray next to Scott who looked just as confused as she did. She took the seat next to Scott's backpack. Soon Jackson came over and forced the kid at the end to move causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Hi," Allison smiled sitting between Emma and Scott.

"Hi," Emma replied taking a bite from her sandwich. "Hey tell your dad I'm sorry for not telling him sooner to not pick me up, I felt so embarrassed this morning," Emma added as Allison laughed.

"It's ok, your house isn't that far from school he was ok," Allison shook her head with a smile. Lydia asked the same question she asked Emma to the entire table.

"I heard it was a cougar," Danny said aloud.

"Well I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson retorted.

"A mountain lion is a cougar," Lydia and Emma spoke up making Jackson sound like an idiot.

"Right?" Lydia corrected herself as Jackson shrugged the thought away.

"Well we don't have to guess who the guy was anymore," Stiles spoke up as everyone leaned to look at his phone.

"I know him, he was the my old bus driver," Scott said nervously but Emma was the only one to pick it up.

"Let's talk about something less morbid, like what are we doing tonight?" Lydia spoke up looking at Scott who looked completely shocked.

"Tonight?" he asked as Emma smiled trying not to laugh at his face expression.

"Oh sorry, I told Lydia we were hanging out tonight and…"

"I thought it would be a great idea if we joined," Lydia said perky.

"If you'll excuse me," Emma smiled grabbing her tray as she walked away letting out a very loud laugh not even caring if anyone heard. After she threw everything out and the bell rang she went to her afternoon classes. After classes Emma got in her car and drove past her house and made her way to the preserve. Leaving her car off the Beaton path she briskly walked deeper and deeper into the woods. She ripped the bracelet from her arm and threw it to the ground as she ran into a full sprint. The Hale house came into view. "Derek!" she yelled as she looked around. "I need to talk to you, I know you have answers for me," she called as the door creaked open. She ran up the steps and slammed the door behind her. She walked around the first floor not finding a single soul and she dashed up the creaky steps to the second floor where she found Derek in a small room looking out a broken window.

"You think I have the answers you seek?" he mocked as she took a step closer.

"I was hoping," she whispered nervously. "Where's the box?" she asked abruptly as he shrugged and looked back out the window. "What do you mean you don't know?" she barked as he stared silently.

"Shut up," he sighed as she got quiet hearing the sound of a cop's radio echo through the forest. A few seconds had passed when the sound of dog barked ferociously and then the sound of a moving car.

"Is he…" Derek held his hand up telling her to continue to remain silent.

"Stay here," he said angrily walking past her. She slowly moved to the window and looked through the broken glass. Scott slowly walked foreword she could see his lips move but heard no sound. She really was hating how she couldn't hear their conversation or what her brother truly said to Derek; she knew Derek held back information. At the sound of the door closing she left the room and stood at the top of the stairs and she watched Derek walk into the den. She ran down the stairs and saw him pulling a few loose floor boards up. "It's in there," he pointed to the hole in the floor. Emma stepped foreword and looked in the black emptiness of the hole.

"I know how horror movies go, I'm going to stick my hand in there and something bad will happen," she said nervously as he squinted at her.

"Just get the box," he said angrily and annoyed as she knelt down next to the hole and stuck her hand in. She pulled a small wooden box out and sat it on her lap, the dark brown wood was shiny and smooth. She pulled the key from her sweatshirt pocket and stared at the box. "Are you going to open it?" Derek asked in frustration.

"I…can't," she paused looking up at him. "You do it," she demanded standing offering him the box but he stepped back. "Take it, I can't do it," she demanded as he shook his head indignantly. "Just open it."

"I won't touch it!" he yelled as she jumped. She took a step away from him. "I can't touch it," he sighed as she looked at the box and key. "If you can't open it now, take it home, I am not allowed to touch it, I made a promise to your father," he said bitterly.

"You said a family friend, you never told me you knew my father," she said scarcely. "How do you know him?" She began questioning even the memories she kept, he wasn't a sociable person and he had no friends, did he keep his private social life hidden from his family? "Answer my question," she demanded clenching tighter on the box.

"He was a friend of my mother's. Before everything he came over with that box and hid it beneath the floor boards. I thought the fire burned it, but it's survived the fire," he said coldly.

"Derek…I'm sorry," she said sadly. Placing the key and box on the floor she stepped closer to him and looked up at him, his jaw was tighter than ever and his eyes carried the most hate. "I can't say I know how you feel because I truly don't but I know what is to lose a loved one," she said slowly. "I know some pain of what you are going through, and I want you to know that, just because you feel like your on your own your not," she whispered touching his cheek. He pulled his face away shivering slightly from her touch. She slowly placed her hand on his cheek again and leaned on her toes her face inches from his. "I can't say I know the pain," she said quietly before pressing her lips to his. Derek remained stiff and awkward, but this time didn't push her away. Taking his hands out of his pockets he placed them on her hips causing her to giggle. She stepped back her as she bit her lip looking at the floor like a guilty child.

"I…I should go," she laughed picking up the box and key rushing for the door. Without turning around to look behind her she ran back to her mercedes and drove home. Her body was warm all over for once and her smile went ear to ear. As she pulled into the driveway her phone buzzed and Stiles picture came up on the screen. "Hello?"

"We are on our in route of your house," Stiles said in a hushed tone.

"Ok, two questions, who is we and why are you coming over?" she asked as the warm feeling began leaving her body.

"Scott and I, we may have solved the problem of what happened at the bus," Stiles answered before hanging up.

"Great, just when I thought I could have one normal night," she groaned opening her trunk. Emma placed the box in the trunk and closed the door before putting the old silver key in the glove compartment. Just as she locked the door Stiles' jeep pulled into her driveway. Without questioning anything she jumped in and they drove down the street. They pulled up to the school and parked by the back gate.

"Stay here," Scott demanded as he and Stiles got out.

"Oh because I'm a girl I can't join in," she rolled her eyes taking her seat belt off she jumped out of the jeep and ran toward the boys walking for the gate.


	8. Finding Freedom

**So here's the next chapter. I thank all of you who are reading, reviewing, and alerting, you guys are the best. So here we go:**

* * *

Emma ran over to Scott and Stiles who were already arguing. "Why do I feel like your always batman and I'm robin," Stiles whined as Emma looked at the strangely.

"Can you just…both of you…get back in the car and wait?" Scott yelled.

"Oh my God, FINE!" Stiles retorted as he turned around and grabbed Emma.

"Wait, why am I here if I am to just sit in the car?" she asked Stiles as he rolled his eyes. They climbed into the jeep and sat silently staring at Scott who was slowly walking up to the bus. "Are you going to at least tell me what the hell is going on and why did Scott see Derek today?"

"How do you know Scott saw Derek?" Stiles questioned turning around looking at her puzzled.

"I was there," she shrugged not really caring. "I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I saw him."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Stiles whispered turning back around. Before Emma could say another word they saw a flashlight come into view and Stiles sat up honking the horn.

"Come on," Emma yelled jumping in her seat as Stiles held the horn down. After Scott jumped onto a car they watched in amazement as he front flipped over the fence and climbed. Emma held onto the roll bar as Stiles quickly turned the jeep around and sped down the street. "Take me home," she demanded not wanting to get caught by law enforcers. "Right now!" she barked as Stiles covered his right ear with his finger.

"Fine, princess," he laughed as she pinched his shoulder causing him to yell out. As they pulled into her driveway she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as they looked at her. "I was a little forceful back there but I'm pretty freaked out…so I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Can I hear that again," Scott said softly as she squinted and punched his arm. Emma jumped out of the jeep and watched them drive away before walking inside. The house was dark and quiet. Sighing Emma went upstairs to her room. As she turned the light on she slowly walked to her bathroom and took a shower. As she dried off the sound of glass breaking frightened her. Putting her pajamas on she slowly opened the bathroom door and looked down the hall. She heard and saw nothing. Emma grabbed her hair dryer and slowly walked into the hall. As she moved toward the stairs she saw the kitchen light on and she slowly crept down the stairs having no clue who was in her house.

As she ran into the kitchen she held her hairdryer over her head and screamed. Felix screamed and threw the broken glass he was picking up on the ground before running to the other side of the room. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he looked at his cut hands.

"What are you doing?" she yelled back.

"I was cleaning up a bowl I dropped, what were you going to blow me to death?"

"I could of killed you," she squinted placing the dryer on the counter. "Next time tell me your on your way home or something," she sighed agrivated.

"I thought you were asleep," he sighed as she squinted at him. "Whatever, I'm going to bed," she squinted, if looks could kill. Emma grabbed her dryer and retired to her room. As she turned her bedroom light on a loud thud could be heard from the roof. She looked at her open window as her curtains blew in the breeze. "Stiles if that is you I'm going to kill you," she groaned crossing the room to look outside. She stuck her head out the window and looked around the cold air made her wet hair feel like ice on her skin. She sighed and closed the window locking the hatches before pulling her hair into a wet messy bun. She turned around and let out another loud scream.

**Stay away or your Next!**

Was written in red lipstick on her mirror. Under the sentence was a spiral. Felix burst through the door and looked at her like she was bleeding out before him. "What's wrong?" he demanded examining her body as she just stared at the mirror. "Em? What is it?" he asked as he turned and looked at her mirror.

"I don't get it," she whispered snapping out of her trance. She walked closer as her brother left the room. As she touched the red words the power in the house had gone out the normal sound of the heaters quickly silenced and Emma pulled her phone out.

"Em are…"

"I'm fine," she called.

"Stay in the house, I'm going to check the circuit breaker," Felix called back as the sound of the front door closed. The white light from her phone shone brightly. On the glass Emma could see what looked to be oil from someone's hand. Taking a deep breath she let it out fogging the glass. She sighed in relief as nothing happened, but suddenly letters formed in her breath mark. She breathed a few more times as all the words appeared.

"What…the…?" she squinted as she took a picture of the words. "Make your choice, queen, a necklace or Derek?" she read aloud. She gasped realizing Derek had been telling her the truth. As the lights came back on and the front door closed again Emma frantically whipped the fog from the glass. She locked her phone and quickly climbed into bed turning her lights out so Felix would leave her alone. Emma laid in her bed her thoughts running a thousand miles per second. But as her breathing slowed down and her eyes grew heavy she finally fell asleep.

It didn't take long for a noise to pull her from her sleep. Her phone buzzed next to her bed and she quickly answered. "What time is it?" she groaned.

"Four," the voice on the other side said.

"In the morning," she yawned. A loud knock came from her window and she pulled herself from under the sheets slowly opening the window. Derek climbed in and looked around before closing it behind him. He was quiet for a few as she turned the light on and looked at him funny. "Aren't you going to apologize for waking me up," she smirked as he shrugged.

"I need your help," he said quickly, before looking at her mirror. "Who wrote that," he said angrily his voice carrying the answer.

"I don't know, but whoever did it has my necklace," she sighed hurt.

"The alpha has your necklace," he whispered touching the lip stick.

"The what?" she laughed. "What's an alpha?" Derek locked her door and sat her on the bed explaining everything he had known about the current situation.

"So your sister was killed by this alpha and that's why you're here?" she asked as Derek half nodded. "Then why do you need me?"

"Because, right now, it will be hell of a lot easier to keep you safe," he answered agrivated as she blushed. "You can stay here or come with me right now," he demanded as she looked at her warm bed and sighed.

"Give me one second," she smiled running into her closet grabbing her favorite sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Ok," she smirked unlocking her door.

"What are you doing, this way," Derek demanded unlocking the window. "You won't want to get caught," he smirked deviantly as they climbed onto the roof. After jumping from the second floor they ran to the street where Derek's camaro was parked. They climbed in and Derek sped down the street.

"Why…do you need me?" she asked as he looked at her for a brief second.

"I just do," he sighed as she slowly nodded and looked back out the window. They pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse and they both climbed out. Derek looked uneasy which sent fear into Emma's heart. "Listen," he grumbled as she looked at him. "If something happens, run, don't look back, just run."

"Nothing is…"

"Just run," he growled as she jumped and nodded. Derek jumped on top of a dumpster and wall jumped between two buildings to the roof of the warehouse. Emma watched, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm going to take the ladder," she whispered as Derek held his finger to his lips. Emma ran to the ladder and climbed as fast as she could. The adrenalin began pumping and she couldn't help but smile forgetting about the exhaustion she previously felt. Derek crouched on the edge looking around. "What are we looking for?" she asked as Derek grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. As she lifted her head she saw it, the alpha. "That's what I hit," she gasped as Derek covered her mouth, but it was too late. The alpha spotted them and to Emma it looked to be smiling. Around it's neck she spotted her necklace, the moon making the lighting blue stone to shimmer. Derek stood up and chased tail as the alpha ran from them. Emma stood fear causing her from moving. As she watched Derek jump from rooftop to rooftop she could hear a heart beat steady and calm while hers pounded in her chest.

She grabbed her chest feeling her own realizing she wasn't listening to her own but Derek's. With each slow beat that echoed in her head an ounce of courage pulsated through her body. She finally took her first few steps and looked down gasping at the fall. She looked up at the alpha and Derek hot on it's trail. She caught a glance of her necklace and her fists clenched. Taking a few deep breaths she backed up and charged jumping across the the gap landing on the next roof. She laughed loudly with a massive smile on her face and she continued running. She realized no matter how fast she ran she wouldn't be able to catch up, but her thoughts fled her mind as she jumped from roof to roof.

Emma immediately stopped running at the sound of gun shot and a skip of Derek's heart beat. She looked around realizing she was alone on the roofs in silence. The fear began sinking into her veins once more and realizing something happened she grabbed a ladder and climbed down before running down the street in a full sprint. _Don't look behind you._ She said in her mind trying to stay focused on the winding ally before her. She finally came to the street and looked around trying to gather her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she whined nervousness soaking into her voice. She ran down the street seeing a familiar sign realizing she was on the other side of town. She pulled her phone out and texted Scott hoping he wouldn't be too mad at her for texting him at four thirty in the morning. A few minutes after the text was sent her phone began ringing.

"Stay there," Scott said calmly.

"You're not mad?" she asked as he laughed on the other end. "Whatever….hurry I don't feel save, with the alpha out and everything," she said quickly.

"How do you know about…"

"Not now, just get here," she barked before hanging up. Down the alley behind her a few trash cans fell and Emma jumped flashing her phone light at the fallen cans seeing a raccoon eating from the garbage. A sharp pain pierced her heart and she grabbed her chest breathlessly. Scott turned around the corner and his headlights illuminated her face as she leaned on the stop sign gasping for air.

"Emma?!" Scott called as she let go of the sign and fell in the street. When she woke up she looked at the popcorn ceiling above her and sat up quickly gasping as the sunlight came through the window behind her. She looked at the clock seeing it was noon and she missed half the school day. A woman walked past the opened door and stopped looking at Emma with a happy smile.

"You feeling any better?" she asked.

"Where am I?" Emma asked looking at the woman nervously.

"My son took you home last night, said you passed out in the middle of the street," she answered Emma.

"You're Scott's mom," Emma smiled, "Mrs. McCall?" The woman nodded and walked over to Emma taking her wrist feeling her pulse.

"Don't worry, I'm a nurse," Mrs. McCall said as Emma giggled. "So what happened last night? Has this happened before?"

"Actually it has," Emma answered. "Could it happen to do with this Raynaud's disease?" Emma asked nervously as Mrs. McCall shook her head.

"No, Raynaud's makes you cold all the time," Mrs. McCall answered. "You don't pass out or anything. I don't understand why you would pass out. Could you explain what happened before?" Emma nodded slowly.

"But first I need to call my mom, she is going to kill me," Emma sniffed as Mrs. McCall smiled.

"Don't worry, I called her for you and told her what happened. Changed the story a little so you'd get in less trouble," she smiled as Emma laughed a little and thanked the older woman. "Now, can you tell me what happened?" Emma nodded and thought of what to tell her and what to keep to herself. She took a deep breath and soon explained all she thought was necessary. After finishing Mrs. McCall nodded and walked into the other room soon returning with a pill bottle.

"Honey, nothing serious is going on," Mrs. McCall said as Emma sighed in relief. "You sound like your having minor panic attacks, maybe from your father leaving or whatever you found out about your brother," she said handing the bottle to her. "If you start to feel an attack coming on pop only one." Emma nodded and hugged Mrs. McCall.

"Thank you, for everything," Emma whispered resting her head on Scott's pillow. A few minutes Emma stood up and walked down the stairs where Mrs. McCall was getting ready to leave for another shift at the hospital. "Thank you again Mrs. McCall, I'm going to go home. Before my mom freaks out anymore," Emma laughed as Mrs. McCall nodded understanding. Emma left the McCall house and began walking down the street. As she took the long way home she spotted Stiles' jeep pulled over to the side. She looked at the car with interest and crossed the street slowly walking over to the jeep. As she got closer she noticed Derek sitting in the passenger seat and he didn't look too well. "Are you ok?" she asked looking at him through the window as Stiles screamed causing Derek to grown in annoyance.

"I'm fine, go home," Derek grumbled as she looked at his arm.

"Oh my God, Derek that is far from ok," she blurted opening the door climbing in the back. Stiles soon returned to his original conversation with Derek.

"I can just let you out here and let your little werewolf ass die on the curb," he barked as Derek took a few deep breaths and looked at him darkly causing Emma to cower in the back.

"Stiles…drive…before I rip your throat out…with my teeth," Derek said seriously as Stiles blinked a few times.

"Ok, let's go for a drive, totally by choice and not by force," Stiles said intimidated as he turned the jeep back on and drove down the street. Emma leaned forward and placed her hand on Derek's shoulder. He looked back his eyes flashing blue causing her to shiver a little. Stiles' phone rang and he answered it quickly. "No I don't know where to drop him off," he said quickly. "Really? What about your boss?" Stiles said quickly as Emma sighed nervously.

"Tell him…he needs to find the bullet that I got shot with," Derek demanded as Stiles repeated what he said.

"That's what pulled me back," Emma whispered as Derek looked back at her funny. Before he could ask her anything Stiles was already talking to him about the bullet.

"Ok whatever, just find it soon," Stiles demanded before hanging up.

"Where are we taking him, a hospital isn't going to do anything, look at him," Emma barked.

"I see, Emma, we're going to the animal clinic," Stiles smirked looking at Derek. Emma sighed trying to not laugh at all. They pulled into the back of the animal clinic and Emma helped Derek into the building.

"Ok, we're safe," Stiles sighed in relief as Derek began looking around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Emma asked nervously as Derek glanced at her not truly wanting to answer her question.

"Question," Stiles spoke up as everyone looked at him, "What if Scott doesn't find the bullet in time? Are you going to die?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, he is not going to die," Emma blurted defensively smacking the boy in the chest. Derek grabbed an electric saw and placed it on the metal operating table.

"If he doesn't get back in time then you're going to have to cut my arm off," Derek said seriously as Emma laughed with Stiles.

"You're joking right?" Emma laughed as Derek squinted at her. "Oh my God."

"I'm not going to cut your arm off," Stiles yelped.

"Why not? Do you pass out at the sight of blood?" Derek mocked as Stiles shook his head.

"Not at all, but maybe at a severed ARM!" Stiles yelled as Derek pulled his shirt off. Emma blushed as she tried looking away but forced herself not too, Derek was the best looking thing in the room to her even with a bloody gross hole in his arm. As she bit her lip and before her face could get even more red her phone rang. She jumped and answered it as everyone looked at her.

"Hello?" she asked trying to force her blush away.

"Where are you?" Felix asked as rolled her eyes her blush immediately dissipating.

"I'm out with some friends, why?" she said seriously.

"I'm just trying to protect my sister. Wow, cranky much," he laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, we are going over to the Argent's house around nine, mom said to be there," he sighed as she looked at her watch seeing it was seven thirty.

"Ok, I'll be there," she sighed before hanging up. Derek looked at the clock on the wall and looked at Stiles.

"You're going to have to do it," Derek said as Emma turned around, his pale skin was whiter and he looked to be as if he was on his death bed. He gagged a little and leaned over vomiting a black fluid on the floor.

"Oh my God, what…what is that?" Emma asked covering her mouth trying not to vomit herself.

"My body…trying to heal itself you have to cut it off now," he panted as Stiles tried pumping himself up as he placed the blade to Derek's arm Emma covered her eyes.


	9. A Broken Mirror

**Yes, I understand this is shorter than previous chapters but I didn't want to get into the next episode yet. The good news is Chapter 10 will be out toward the end of this week…the bad news is I don't know when. I'm moving today and will be flying until tomorrow morning then I'm traveling all the way to my new home which will take all day so I won't be writing until 11 June, so with that being said ****enjoy this chapter and please review. More chapters coming soon.**

* * *

"What if there is another way?" Emma shouted as Derek glanced at her darkly.

"There isn't any time, do it now," he growled as Stiles whimpered as he turned the blade on. Emma turned away and covered her ears as the back door burst open and Scott ran in.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted as Stiles sighed and turned the blade off.

"You just saved me a lifetime of nightmares," Stiles sighed Derek grabbed his arm.

"Do have it?" Derek barked as Scott held up a bullet and rushed over to Derek who quickly took it and stared at for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I'm going to," Derek said softly his voice carrying faintness.

"Derek?" Emma looked at him carefully.

"I'm going to…" Derek's eyes rolled back as he collapsed laying on the floor.

"Derek!" Emma screamed as she watched the bullet roll across the floor falling in a drain. Scott chased after it as Emma and Stiles knelt down next Derek. "Wake up, come on wake up," Emma said nervously shaking Derek as a few tears rose to her eyes.

"Scott he's not waking up," Stiles complained.

"Hang on," Scott winced trying to grab the bullet from the drain.

"Scott, I think he's dying, I think he's dead," Stiles groaned.

"Shut up!" Scott and Emma said simultaneously.

"Almost have it…" there was a long pause of silence as Emma looked at Stiles her face pleading for him to do something. "I have it," Scott said quickly standing up.

"Don't hate me for this," Stiles groaned before punching Derek in the face. As Emma helped Derek up he ripped the bullet from Scott's hand and pulled it apart with his teeth spreading the gun powder on the table. After setting it a blaze with his lighter Derek cupped the gun powder into his hand and forced the burned gun powder into the wound. Screaming out in howls Derek fell onto his back and arched up. Emma took a few steps forward while Scott grabbed her and pulled her back. When the room got quiet Emma pulled herself from Scott and ran over to Derek.

"Are you ok?" she whispered as he stood up and looked at her slyly.

"Ok, we helped you now you leave us alone," Scott barked pointing at him.

"Scott," Emma whispered shocked as Derek pulled her behind him.

"What do you think of doing Scott, go to the Argent's?"

"There a lot fricken nicer than you are," Scott said harshly.

"You want to see how much nicer they are," Derek yelled back grabbing Scott.

"Emma you need a lift?" Stiles offered as she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm good," she smiled following everyone out of the animal clinic.

"Emma get in, you should see this," Derek demanded as she blushed and jumped in the back of the camaro. The drive to wherever Derek was taking them was silent. They pulled up the hospital and Scott looked at Derek funny. Emma followed Derek and Scott down the hall onto the elevator until they came to the floor of the burn unit. "In here," he said as Scott and Emma walked in the room. Facing the window was a man in a wheel chair.

"Oh, um, hello," she said slowly as Derek walked past her.

"He won't respond to you," he said harshly as she looked away awkwardly. He looked at both Emma and Scott and took a deep breath. "So Scott, do you think this is nice? What justifies this," he barked turning the man around. He was lifeless in a complete vegetative state half his face burned away. "This is what they do, the Argent's."

"Who…who is he?" Emma asked.

"He's my Uncle," Derek mumbled, "Peter Hale." Emma nodded slowly as she knelt down staring into Peter's glazed eyes.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," a nurse yelled at them as Emma quickly looked up.

"We were just leaving," Derek mumbled helping Emma up. The three of them walked out of the hospital and got back into Derek's car. Derek drove Scott home and Emma took the passenger seat.

"Park a block away from the Argent house. I'll walk," she sighed nervously. "I'm going into the lions den aren't I?" she looked at Derek who never took his eyes off the road nor answered her. Suddenly Emma began to cry her cold hands shook as her entire body trembled. "I can't do this," she whimpered.

"Don't show your fear," Derek mumbled not taking a single glance at her. "Show your fear and they see all your cards."

"I don't want to go, I don't trust them."

"Why should you, Emma?" Derek smirked. Emma glared at him as they pulled onto the Argent's street.

"Stop the car," she said softly as Derek pulled over. "My mother would kill me if she saw me get out of this thing and my brother, God only knows what he would do," she bit her lip as Derek rolled his eyes.

"I don't fear them," he sighed as she smiled.

"I wish this was normal, I wish none of this existed." She reached over and grabbed his hand as Derek sat there his face unchanged. "I mean this whole…"

"Do you ever stop talking," he sighed as she chuckled her cheeks burning red.

"I do talk a lot," she smiled. "Thanks for the ride," she said softly opening the door. As she began walking down the street Derek drove forward and rolled down the window.

"Hey, Em," he coughed as she looked at him. "Be careful," he pointed as she smiled and nodded before walking to the Argent's brick house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. A tall brunette opened the door and smiled at Emma.

"You must be Emma, I've heard a lot about you," she said nicely as Emma nodded and walked into the house. "Sorry, I'm Allison's aunt, you can call me Kate," she smiled as Emma took Kate's hand and shook it. She then followed Kate into the den where her mom sat with Allison's drinking tea and her brother talked with Mr. Argent. Allison ran over to Emma with a wide smile.

"Thank God you're here, I was ready to jump off a bridge," Allison whispered as Emma laughed. Allison and Emma ran up to Allison's room. "Did you finish your essay?" Allison laughed as Emma shook her head.

"He never gave me a due date so I'm like whatever," Emma laughed. "I just can't stand when everyone always makes the snow queen to be so evil, it's called pick up a book and read it sometime," she said as Allison laughed. "Why is my family here anyway? Not that it's not bad being here, it beats being lectured by my control freak of a brother," she laughed.

"I don't know, your mom called my mom and they ended up talking for like twenty minutes next thing I knew you guys were coming for desert," Allison shrugged as a knock came from the door and Kate walked in.

"How are you two?"

"We're good," Allison smiled. "Oh Em, this is my favorite aunt of all time."

"We met," Kate laughed as Emma nodded. "Girls deserts ready," she said as they looked at each other and nodded. They all returned to the den and sat in front of cups of chocolate moose.

"So Emma," Mrs. Argent started, "your mother tells me you are top of your class." Emma sighed as she glared at her mother who sipped her tea smugly.

"Don't be so obvious, Em," Felix laughed as she smirked at him.

"Well, yes, Mrs. Argent I am, it's really not that hard to do when your in the honors program," Emma said with a bratty tone unaware of how much time she was spending with Lydia.

"Geez Em, righteous much?" Felix laughed as she looked at him slightly confused.

"What?" She looked around the room Mr. Argent nodded with a smile making her feel a little better.

"It's not that hard to do when your in the honors program," Felix mocked with laughter.

"Felix," Emma's mother hissed.

"You know who you remind me of," Kate spoke up laughing as Emma looked at her. "Me and Chris." She pointed to Mr. Argent who rolled his eyes.

"But I'm the more sensible one," Emma perked up as Felix looked at her funny. Felix rolled his eyes as Emma's mom shot her a glare. After a while of talking about school and the Argent's living in San Francisco Kate and Felix excused themselves from the table.

"Um…where's the bathroom?" Emma asked looking at Mr. Argent.

"Upstairs last door on the right," he said as she smiled and followed his directions. After going to the bathroom she noticed the door on end of the hall closed which hadn't been when she first got up there.

"Kate, hun, stop," Felix laughed on the other side of the door. Emma squinted in curiosity as she moved closer pressing her ear against the door.

"Oh don't be so lovie dovie right now," Kate said carelessly as Emma bit her lip. "You called me to take care of the alpha, what have you found out?"

"My guess, it's someone who knows about the fire," Felix's voice carried nervousness. "I just can't figure out who, and with Derek Hale back in town all hell is breaking lose."

"Felix, darling, no worries, that's why you called me, right?" Emma squinted her eyes picking up the tone of the conversation of heavy flirtation.

"One thing," Felix whispered his voice drastically changing. "My sister…will know absolutely nothing of this," he said seriously.

"Your wish is my command," Kate laughed.

"I'm serious, she knows nothing and will know nothing."

"Felix I understand completely," Kate laughed again.

"Kate, I'm dead serious."

"Why are you so serious?" she questioned as a long sigh came out.

"Sadly my sister would believe us…"

"And that's a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem, then she realizes everything my dad studied was also true and then her problem is she would want to protect them all, she cares for creatures even if they are wild, she's too much of a child," Felix laughed as Emma's jaw dropped. Her fists clenched and she raised it to slam on the door but stopped inches before hitting it. "I love her, I do, but…"

"Not as much as me," Kate laughed a third time. Emma squinted at the door wanting to walk in and expose everything.

"Of course not as much," Felix laughed for the first time, "But Kate, seriously, Em is nothing but a child, I mean her favorite story is one my father would tell her all the time, the snow queen, she acts like a spoiled brat cause mom turned her into one and Emma is so easy to walk over." In a blind of fury Emma stormed down the hall and made her way down the stairs.

"A child am I?" she said her voice deathly cold. "Oh you have seen nothing yet, dear brother, let the games begin," she glared into space as she made her way back to the den. She smiled at everyone. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Argent, I'm going to go home," she smiled curtsying a little.

"Why? Can't you wait for us?" her mom whined as Emma shook her head.

"I'm really cold and my sweatshirt is home, I just want to take a nice hot shower and climb under the covers," Emma answered as her mom touched her daughter's arm.

"Emma your not that cold tonight," her mom sighed as Emma forced herself to shake as her mother sighed. "Alright, I'll get my keys…"

"No!" Emma blurted as her mother looked at her funny. "I'll walk home, it's only a few blocks, you stay have fun, I'll see you in the morning," she smiled as her mother looked at funny.

"Em are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she smiled hugging her mom. "Thank you again, I'll see you at school, Allison?" Allison nodded with a smile and walked Emma out.

"What's on your mind?" Allison asked as Emma looked at her shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing, just wanting to go home, I'll see you tomorrow." Emma hugged Allison before walking down the street her hands tucked deep in her pockets. As she turned onto her street she looked at the moon.

"A child am I? Oh we shall see who the child is," she smiled as she climbed up the front steps and walked into her house slamming the door behind her. She sat before her mirror and looked at her reflection. As her blood began to boil she grabbed her golden brush and glared at her reflection.

"I am no child, no princess, my name is Emma Fryse, and you better treat me like a queen!" she screamed as she let her brush go the gold metal slamming into the glass. The glass fractured and small tiny pieces fell out of place. A small triangular piece flew out scratching her cheek. She flinched with a gasp as the small slit caused blood to drip out. "I'm not a child," she hissed as the blood trickled down her cheek.


	10. Stick'n It

**Hey everyone, there are TWO reasons I am sorry this time. The first reason I apologize for is on how long it took me to produce this short chapter. I have been so excited, stressed, and nervous with my move that my writing schedule is really throne for a loop. I am writing but not at the times I want, I shall be returning to my original writing schedule soon. The second reason I am apologizing is because of the length of this chapter, I am so sorry, I hate short chapters, you know that. But this chapter is short semi for a reason I thought the things that were in this chapter filled it enough, but I promise next chapter will be longer. So sorry for the wait and everything. Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review, it helps me in every way.**

* * *

Emma sat on her bed staring at her broken mirror. The blood had not dried and she placed a bandaid to stop the bleeding. "I'm no child," she mumbled angrily as a knock came from her door.

"Em, we're home," Felix said from the other side.

"Felix, she is sleeping," she heard her mother yell from downstairs. Emma angrily got up and walked over to the door taking a deep breath. She smiled and opened the door.

"No, I'm still up," she shouted as Felix looked at her concerned, immediately grabbing her chin raising her head down.

"My God, Em…" he whispered as she grabbed his wrist and threw his arm away.

"I'm fine," she said confidently. Felix looked at her strangely as her phone began to ring. Emma turned from her brother and walked back in her room praying he wouldn't follow in, but he did.

"Em?!" he gasped staring at her cracked and shattered mirror. "What did you do? Does mom know?"

"No, not yet," she shrugged grabbing her phone. "Hello?"

"Get off the phone," Felix demanded as she laughed and turned from him. He could hear Lydia on the other end.

"Hello Felix," Lydia's voice traveled through the phone.

"Ignore him, Lydia," Emma sighed. "No, no he's just trying to play…daddy again," Emma said hatefully. Without saying a word Emma pointed to the door. Felix mumbled something before walking out. "So you're going where?"

"Movie rental," Lydia answered boredom carrying in he voice.

"Going to make Jackson watch The Notebook again huh?" Emma laughed as Lydia laughed too. "Well you have fun, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you at school tomorrow, love ya," Emma said cheerfully before hanging up. As she looked at the mirror again the anger and hatred of everything going on in her life flooded back filling her heart. She locked her door and put her sweatshirt on opening her window and climbed out. She looked up at the bright moon and sat down on the roof looking at the woods in her backyard.

As she pondered what she was doing with her life she looked back in her room and stared at the broken glass. A small smirk appeared on her face and she climbed down the terrace that connected to the back of her house. As she ran down the street the sudden feeling of freedom struck her. Dashing into a sprint Emma ran down the street her breath fogging with every pant. As she got to the corner of the main street Emma dashed across but caused a black car to come to a screeching halt. Emma froze in fear staring at the lights like a deer. The driver door flew open and Derek climbed out. "Emma?" he said darkly as she looked at him nervously. He walked over and looked at the cut. "What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she said breathlessly. Her chest felt like it was fire and her body felt like she fell in a frozen lake. "I can't…I can't…I can't breathe," she gasped grabbing his wrist as she began to fall to her knees. Derek quickly acted dragging her to his car. He placed her in the back and got back in. "Scott," she gasped before coughing. Derek hit the gas and drove down the street the car was deathly silent.

They pulled into a back parking lot and Emma followed Derek and Scott to the roof. "What are we doing?" she asked as Derek held his hand up to shush her. In the front parking lot they saw an ambulance and a few cop cars. "What happened?" she asked softly looking around. She saw Lydia and Jackson sitting on the back of the ambulance.

"The alpha attacked again," Derek said annoyed. Emma squinted at the scene of the crime. "You see Scott, this is why you need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Emma asked realizing they had been in a conversation before she joined them.

"These attacks are strange," Derek continued ignoring Emma. "We, Scott, are predators not killers, the alpha is retaliating about something."

"About what?" Emma questioned as no one answered her. Derek left and Scott followed causing Emma to look at the scene one last time. She pulled her phone out and called Lydia. She watched as her best friend pulled her phone out and stared at the screen robotically. "Come on, come on," she whispered as Lydia stared at the screen some more. Suddenly Derek returned and ripped the phone from Emma's hand and hung up.

"Are you stupid?" he whispered grabbing her wrist.

"I wanted to check up on her," Emma hissed. Derek rolled his eyes and shoved her toward the ladder.

"Check on her later," he grumbled as she climbed down. They walked back to the car and she climbed in. Derek drove down toward the preserve occasionally looking in the rearview mirror. Emma stared at him a small smile growing on her face. The car smelt like him, the musky thick smell of fresh forest, Emma couldn't help but smile. As they pulled into her driveway, Emma's stomach fell to her feet. Derek looked at her as well Scott as she sat frozen in her seat. "Well?" Derek sighed as she looked at them.

"Do…I have to go?" she asked as Scott looked at her oddly.

"Emma? Is everything…"

"Everything's fine, Scott," she said bitterly as Scott got quiet fast. She pushed her way out of the car and raised her head high. "I am no child," she whispered as the car door shut behind her and her heart skipped a beat. She bit her lip slowly turning around hoping to see him, hoping for him to comfort her. With one sigh her hope was gone as Scott walked over to her. Derek sat in the driver's seat he made eye contact and slowly looked away.

"Who's called you a child?" Scott whispered as Emma shook her head.

"You should go, if I get caught."

"Em, you are far from a child," Scott said softly comforting her. "You are one of the strongest person's I know."

"Scott, your words…are nice," she smiled as he laughed rubbing the back of his head. "But you don't know me, I don't mean that in a total bitchy way, I mean that as in we are just getting to know each other. My group of friends is growing, you seem like a good kid who got mixed up in too much," she said in a hushed tone hoping Derek couldn't hear. "I want to get to know you more. But between us…"

"No," Scott laughed placing his hand on her shoulder. "Em, I'm not…wow….no. I want to be friends, I was just saying your not a child," he said as she laughed louder.

"Oh wow, that got awkward," she smiled running her fingers through her midnight hair. The door flew open and Felix stood in the doorway. "Great," she whispered as Felix stepped down the stone steps and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly. "Emma, I thought you were going to bed, you have school in the morning you can't go hanging out with your friends. Who's car?" he asked suspiciously pointing at the camaro. They all looked and saw Derek wasn't in the driver's seat.

"Scott's, isn't it nice?" she smiled grabbing Scott's arm.

"It's a car," Felix sighed motioning his thumb to the front door. "You can see your friends tomorrow." Emma's eyes shut her body felt like ice and she loved the feeling all of a sudden. Her fists clenched and she took a deep breath.

"Why do you do this?" she blurted as Felix looked at her slightly confused.

"Do what, Em?"

"Oh shut up!" she screamed. "You 'protect' me too much. You aren't my father, you are my brother, act like it, damn it! I am not a child."

"By law you are," Felix growled as she became angrier. "And maybe I'd treat you like an adult if you bloody acted like one!" Although her skin was cold to the touch the blood rushed to her head causing her to get light headed and red faced. Her fist rose and slammed into her brother's nose. Felix stumbled back cupping his nose as a few drops of blood began dripping out. Emma shook her hand with a satisfied smirk.

"Was that childish enough," she smiled holding her head high as she walked past him. "I'll see you at school, Scott," she said confidently as she walked into the house. Storming up to her room she locked herself in and climbed into bed looking at her broken mirror shortly before turning the lights out.

Early the next morning Emma moved into her bathroom to take a shower. She looked at the cut on her face the blood had dried and it began to scab over. Tracing the cut with her finger she sighed. "No way to cover that up," she whispered turning from the bathroom mirror and turned the shower on. Letting the water get blistering hot she climbed in smiling satisfied at the warmth. "He is my enemy," she said as her eyes shot open. Felix had pushed her too far and now she was ready to fight him every step further, punching him in the face was only the beginning. After showering, changing, and getting ready Emma ran down stairs and grabbed her keys. "Daaaaad, I'm leaving," she called as Felix stood at the top of the steps in his boxers staring down annoyed at her, tissue paper sticking out of his nose.

Emma quickly looked away trying not to laugh. "Very funny," he said his voice altered from the lack of air in his nostrils. "If you think of me as such as a dictator, maybe I shall treat you like one, Em? Would you like that?"

"Oh, I absolutely would love that," she mocked bowing.

"Both of you, stop!" their mother shouted as Emma rolled her eyes. "Felix, there are things I need you to do for me today, while I'm at…"

"I can't, I'm sorry, but work…."

"Felix, my house my rules!" Emma's mom hissed causing Felix to get quiet fast. "Emma, I want you home right after school, tonight is parent teacher night, and…"

"That's tonight," Emma groaned caught off guard. "I completely forgot."

"Such a childish thing to do," Felix laughed under his breath, his mother giving him a dark look.

"I'll bring you my schedule and I'll be home early," Emma shouted as her mother nodded politely as Emma ran out the door. She jumped in the car and drove to school.


	11. Breaking Walls

**Ok, so firstly I want to apologize for how long this took me to get up. I started work Monday and so I only get Saturday and Sunday off now so I get to write a little less fanfic BUT I won't stop any time soon. Secondly I want to thank all of you for being so patient and for all those who reviewed and favorite and everything you guys are the best, please keep reviewing it means everything to me. I'm glad you all are loving this. So without further delay here is the next chapter. As always PLEASE review guys and gals. **

* * *

Emma got to school on time her cut had burned a little but she tried ignoring it. "Hey, Em!" someone shouted behind her. She ignored the person who called out to her and continued to her locker. As she opened the door to her locker Stiles ran over panting, red faced, and sweaty. "Emma, why…didn't you wait," he panted as she looked at him funny.

"What are you talking about?" she asked a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"I was calling out to you the second you got here," he panted as she shrugged. "Anyway, have you seen Scott?"

"Stiles, it is not my job to watch after Scott. I'm no one's babysitter," she grumbled as Stiles looked at her funny. He grabbed her arm, but quickly pulled away.

"Are you feeling ok, your cold as…"

"Ice, I know, just leave me alone," she cut him off before walking away. As she made her way down the hall Emma found Lydia standing by her locker talking to a few people. Emma pulled a small card out of her bag and handed it to Lydia. "If you haven't down the locker yet, can you put this in too?"

"Why not give it to Allison, I kind of did her locker already," Lydia said as Emma sighed. "Hey, is everything alright? Do you need me to kill someone for you?" Lydia whispered nudging her friend as Emma smiled with a silent laugh.

"My brother?" she smiled as Lydia shrugged.

"He's kind of cute."

"Lydia, stop," Emma said seriously. "I could kill him right now, I heard him call me a child…I am far more mature than him."

"Absolutely, you are," Lydia nodded, "but have you thought that he could be trying to…"

"Don't say protect me," Emma squinted and pointed. "He is far from doing that, he thinks I need to be kept in my place."

"He didn't…"

"His words exactly," Emma shrugged as the bell rang. The two girls hugged each other and walked their separate ways. As Emma took her seat in her English class Stiles took the seat next to her motioning his thumb to where Scott and Allison would of sat. "Maybe they are skipping," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about," Stiles responded as the bell rang. Emma shook her head rolling her eyes as she opened her book.

"What is there to worry about?" Emma laughed. "Just Scott and Allison skipping school not much can happen in a boring town like this," Emma shrugged rubbing the cut on her cheek that was now forming a scab.

"Hello, where the hell have you been? Werewolves, packs, a fricking alpha trying to kill everyone?"

"Stiles, their fine, shut up," Emma sighed putting her English book down.

"Miss Fryse," her teacher spoke up as she looked at the front of the room. "Since you and Mr. Stilinski cannot read what is on the page I am going to have to ask you to move to the other side of the room," he said as Emma's mouth dropped and she looked around the room as a few people chuckled.

"Thank you Stiles," she mumbled as she grabbed her things and walked to the other side of the room.

After first period, all of Emma's class seemed to slow down significantly and in each class she stared at the clock ignoring whatever any of her teachers were saying. As the bell rang for free period to begin Emma walked back to her locker and shoved her books inside. "Call Allison," Stiles demanded as she laughed and looked at him funny.

"What?"

"I said call Allison. Scott's phone's off." Emma laughed uncontrollably and placed her hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Stiles, listen, they are just skipping, nothing bad is going to happen to them. Speaking of skipping, I'm off. I'm gonna sneak off through the lacrosse field, wanna join me?"

"Have you not heard a word I have been saying?" he barked in a hushed whisper throwing his hands in the air. "There is a crazy alpha out there that wants to kill people. Scott and Allison are still missing and you want to run through the woods so you can skip the rest of the day."

"If I have to sit through one more lecture I'm going to pull my hair out. Now if you don't want to join me, fine say so, I will be on my way," she sighed hugging the hyper active boy before walking toward the back door. She heard Stiles call out to her as the door slammed shut. Emma looked around for a moment and ran into the woods. Taking a deep breath the clean fresh scent of forest filled her nostrils. A freeing feeling spread through her entire body and she ran into a hard dash not having a clue where her feet would take her. When she came to the road, she stopped running, her breath was heavy and she felt slightly nauseous.

Emma sat down rummaging through her bad to find a her lunch. "Crap," she sighed forgetting she left it in her locker. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the ground taking deep breaths trying to ignore the sickening feeling. The sound of a car slowing down pulled her back to reality.

"Why aren't you in school?" a familiar voice asked as the car came to a stop. Emma stood up and looked at Kate who smiled back at her.

"Um…well…"

"If your afraid I'll tell, your secret is safe with me," she laughed as Emma looked at her funny. "I promise, look, no crossed fingers," she added holding her hands up as Emma slowly nodded. "So why are you skipping?"

"I needed a break," Emma said shortly slightly nervous. Kate nodded.

"Well you should get on, before someone else catches you," Kate responded as Emma nodded slowly and walked around the car. Slowly she hiked into the woods watching as the car vanished. Emma stopped walking and looked around feeling as if something was wrong and the encounter between her and Kate was strange.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Derek panted as he leaned against the stairwell and Kate smirked standing before him. "Come on Derek, open up a little," she laughed as he looked at her with a deadly glare. "What does the alpha want with the….oh what was it called," she sighed pouting trying to get him to speak up. "Come on, you're bound to know the name of it…you need it as much as she does," she whispered. Derek made eye contact and let out of soft growl. "What was it…something stupid, the Frozen Heart, or something God awful like that," Kate laughed rolling her eyes. "You want it as much as the next werwolf. It makes you stronger on a full moon, but does it really?"

Derek looked up at her his facial expression filled with hatred and hard as stone. "I mean it can only make you stronger if she's wearing it." Silence took over and suddenly Kate gasped. "Unless you're after it to help her get it back. Oh that's the perfect story," Kate laughed, "you're helping her. I didn't think you had the heart to help anyone ever again. What would you do, if she I don't know…died?" Kate smiled as Derek's face changed only for a moment, his eyes filled with pain and his jaw tightened briefly before looking angry again. Kate smiled and chuckled as she caught the expression she wanted from him.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

Emma looked around the woods an uneasy feeling upon her. Kate seemed to nice and the conversation she heard the night before sent a feeling of untrusting toward the woman for Emma. Emma stopped walking deeper into the woods and looked around, she was alone, but still felt as if someone was following her. She looked around forgetting what she was originally thinking about. As the wind blew the uneasy feeling of something following her left and the remembrance of getting caught filled her mind.

"She's going to tell," Emma whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair. "She's going to tell," she repeated. Emma could feel the nauseous feeling rise up again. "But she said…no, it's bullshit, she'll tell and then that'll give Felix more ammunition against me. And then I'm going…" Suddenly someone ran into her causing both her and the other person to fall to the ground. "Watch were you are going assho…Derek?" she gasped at the frightened looking shirtless Derek before her. "What happened?" she asked seriously helping him up. She saw the uneasiness in his eyes. "Derek? What's wrong," she touched his arm as he quickly took a step away from her. "Sorry," she said silently grabbing her hand realizing how cold she would be to his bare skin.

"Stay away from me," he finally barked as she looked at him funny. She looked into his green eyes, they had a form of sadness to them, no hatred, no harshness, just sadness. "I don't want you around here…anymore."

"What?" Emma squinted in disbelief. "What do you mean by that," she asked dumbfounded.

"I don't want to be near you, or anything. I don't have any form of feeling toward you, so don't get anything in your mind," he said coldly.

"But…you said you'd help me. What about my necklace? The alpha still has it."

"Em!" he barked causing her to jump. "I don't care, it's a stupid necklace, forget it," he sighed as her lips shrunk.

"Fine, I don't need your help, I'll get it back myself."

"You'll kill yourself," Derek growled.

"Then I'll die trying," she yelled before running away from him. Emma ran as far and as fast as her legs would take her. When she finally left the preserve night had fallen. She stood on the edge of the preserve and the city and her heart began to fall. She cupped her hands over her mouth trying to muffle the sound of her gasps. Her eyes felt a flame and she began to cry sitting on the side of the road. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the text from her brother. **WHERE ARE YOU?! **She rolled her eyes and shoved the phone back in her bag. Hugging herself she tried to feel warmer but nothing helped, now she was cold and upset. "WHAT DID I DO?!" she screamed out between sobs looking at the sky.

One of her tears fell onto her cut on her cheek and it began to burn. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her cheek taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she felt cold as ice and the sorrow was replaced by anger. She stopped crying and looked at the moon. Her brother's words sunk in again and she refused to act so juvenile. Holding her head high she walked all the way back to Beacon Hills High.

"Where have you been?" her mother snapped. "I've been calling you for the past hour?"

"I didn't answer," Emma shrugged.

"What if you were dead in a gutter?"

"You wouldn't have known, nor probably cared," Emma hissed as Felix grabbed her forearm.

"Don't ever say that again," he whispered as she clenched her fist.

"Felix," her mother said darkly as Felix let go. Emma's arm began to bruise where he grabbed her. "Emma, of course I care, that's why I called."

"I find that hard to believe, why bother about your kid when someone else can. Even though no one cared that I skipped today, because they all praised how well I've been doing in school," Emma rolled her eyes as her mother cocked her head.

"You did what….today?" she asked Emma seriously. Before Emma could say another word people began to scream and run around. Emma noticed Scott and Allison on the other side of the parking lot. Scott slowly moved toward the cars and Emma felt a scary feeling come over her. Her mother made the situation worse by grabbing both her and her brother rushing toward the car. The world seemed to stop when the sound of gun being fired broke the panic. Emma pulled herself free and ran toward the group of people. When she saw the dead mountain lion in the parking lot Emma sighed wishing it was the alpha.

"Don't ever do that again," her mother hissed grabbing her daughter dragging her back to the car.


	12. Finding History

**Hello all, sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out but that I work every day and don't get home till late it's incredibly hard to write on a weekday so I'm minimum to weekends. So far this is one of MY favorite chapters and I am so excited to write the next one because Night School is my favorite episode and that is coming up next. Thank you so much for all those who read, favorite, and review. You all are the best. so here is the next chapter. And as always PLEASE PLEASE review.**

* * *

As night fell Emma changed into her running attire and grabbed her house keys when a knock came from her bedroom door. "Come in?" she yawned looking at her broken mirror. Felix opened the door and looked at his sister. "Before you ask anything, I'm going on a run, I'm not going to get hurt, and if I stay any longer in this house I'm going to suffer from cabin fever," she said quickly not letting her brother get a word out. "I don't want your approval or anything, I don't want to fight, for once I really don't want to fight, just step aside and allow me to leave."

"Ok," Felix shrugged stepping to the side as Emma took a step closer to the door. She suddenly stopped and looked at him funny.

"What did you say?" she asked caught of guard.

"I said Ok, I'm tired of fighting with you too," he said as she took in a deep breath and puffed up her cheeks having nothing to say. "Go on, I'll be here call me if you have a problem." Emma slowly and uncomfortably nodded as she walked out of her room. She looked at her brother funny one last time before leaving the house. After closing the door behind her she stuck her ear buds in and began running to the beat of her music. With each step the cold seemed to feel non existent and Emma's mind began to clear, temporarily forgetting the existence of werewolves, her crush on a silent and angry person, her friends in harms way, and everything else that bothered her.

As she made her way into the preserve her phone went silent and she stopped running grabbing her phone in a second. "Great," she panted as she realized her phone died. She took the ear buds out and began taking deep breaths preparing for her run home. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bush and Emma quickly looked in the of the noise. She held her breath as fear entered her heart. Suddenly a deer pranced out of the woods and froze making eye contact with the black haired girl. "Wow," she whispered having an urge to pet it. When the deer cocked its head to one side Emma felt a change in the air as if she and the deer weren't the only ones there. "Run," she whispered as the deer took off running right past the girl.

Emma bit the bottom of her lip as she turned and ran in the direction of the deer. The sound of a heavy footed yet fast creature chased after her. The thoughts she forgot had flooded back causing her head to become light and her skin fade to a color of pure white, her vision became impaired and she ran into a tree.

Emma sat up and pressed her back into a tree quickly grabbing a broken branch holding it out in front of her. Her predator was quickly approaching, soon her panting matched the panting of her attacker and she closed her eyes trying to grab her bearings and pin point her attacker. When Emma opened her eyes a dog barked and stood before her causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. The dog's eyes were as white as snow and it's fur was matted and dirty. From its eyes to it's tail was strawberry blonde and the underbelly white. "Well, aren't you cute," Emma said softly slowly placing the branch down. She slowly stood trying not to frighten the creature and held her hand out.

The dog slowly approached as if it was sorry for chasing after her. After sniffing her hand the dog began licking her hand. "See you're not bad, you're really cute," she smiled as the dog stretched in a bowing position. "You are coming with me," she laughed as the dog's ears shot straight up and its tail wagged. "Come on," she added patting her thigh as she began walking and the dog followed behind her.

When they reached her house she knelt next to dog and smiled. "I'm going to call you, Bae," she smiled as the dog licked her face. Before Emma could stand Bae growled and the hair on his back began to rise. Emma turned around nervously as Bae moved around her and stood in front of her protecting his new owner. The door opened and Felix looked at the dog.

"Shoo! Get out of here," he barked charging as the dog barked thinking Felix was attacking.

"Bae!" Emma shouted as the dog halted and looked at her confused.

"Bae? You named it? No, absolutely not, we are…"

"What is all the commotion?" Emma's mom yelled from the door as Felix pointed at the dog.

"Mom, I'm sorry, he followed me…well honestly I called him, but he's so cute, can I please, please keep him, please?" Emma begged something she couldn't stand doing. Emma's mother remained silent for a little as the dog moved closer to Emma in a protecting gesture and suddenly her mother sighed defeated.

"You're kidding me," Felix growled as her mother held up a hand.

"Go inside," she said pointing at her son as Emma smirked. Felix grumbled and stormed into the house. Her mom turned to her and crossed her arms.

"Mom, you don't have to tell me the whole taking care of the dog process I already got it, I promise I'll take care of him, just please."

"If I have to take care of it once, ONCE Emma…"

"I promise," Emma smiled hugging her mom as she ran into the house with Bae. Bringing Bae to the bathroom Emma shoved the dog in the shower and quickly turned the water on watching the dog panic in the shower made her laugh. "Bae, Bae," she whispered kneeling down as Bae stopped and looked up at her letting the water clean him. Emma gave Bae a quick bath revealing the true beauty of the dog's fur. After drying him off she brought him to her room and turned her computer on. "Now let's find out what exactly you are." After a few hours of research Emma found out that Bae was a Lapponian Herder also known as a reindeer herding dog. She smiled down at Bae as he barked. After Emma climbed into bed Bae followed her and laid his head on her pillow.

In the morning Emma was woken by the sound of Bae growling. She looked around the room half dazed. "Bae?" The dog moved toward the window and growled again. "Bae, come here," she said with a yawn as the dog continued to growl. "Bae!" she barked as the dog looked at her confused. A few whimpers broke the silence and Bae returned to her laying down as if it gave up.

Emma grabbed her phone and looked at the time seeing she had at least an hour left to sleep. As she closed her eyes again Bae got up and ran to the window barking again. "Bae?" Emma called concern carrying in her voice. She climbed from the sheets and slowly walked to the window, condensation blocking her view. Bae continued to bark as Emma rested her hand against the glass to wipe the fog away. Suddenly someone's hand slammed against the glass and Emma's scream caught in her throat. Twisted in the hand was Emma's necklace and Bae ferociously barked. As the alpha left Emma grabbed her sweatshirt and ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked as Emma rushed out the door. "Emma!?" he shouted running after her. Felix followed her around the house and caught her staring up at her window looking around the woods that met the back of their property. "Em?" he whispered placing his hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away looking at her brother frightened. "Em, it's me, it's ok," he said calmer as she quickly threw herself in her brother's arms. A few shivers shook her body as she tightened her grip around her brother. "What…happened?" he asked seeing her window looked normal.

"Nothing," she panted burying her face in her brother's chest. Felix helped her back to her room and left her there before walking to his room. Bae pranced over to Emma and jumped up on her bed before licking the dark haired girl's face. "We have to do something, I need that necklace back," Emma growled as Bae looked at her with bright eyes. She pet the dog and soon after got in the shower.

After her shower she grabbed her clothing from her bedroom and changed, when she returned to her room she froze in the doorway a shiver consuming her body. On her bed was the box and her father's key. Bae stood over the box happily sniffing it. "I thought I placed that in my trunk," she whispered completely forgetting about it. The silver key felt like ice in her hand and she shook as she slowly put it in the key hole. Turning the key the old box made a loud click and Emma slowly opened the top of the lid. "What?" she said breathlessly and confused.

She soon got ready for school and said goodbye to Bae, Emma left for school. As she moved to her locker she watched Scott walk down the hall. "Scott!" she called as he made eye contact with her. He was mumbling to himself and he awkwardly turned from her and walked away. "That was weird," Emma sighed as the first bell rang. As she walked to her first class she ran into her best friend. "Lydia, is it me or is Scott acting funny today?"

"Did he run away from you too?" Lydia laughed not caring as Emma nodded. "Eh, let him be an ass if he wants to." Emma felt a sinking feeling rising in her stomach remembering Derek yelling at her the day before. She felt as if everyone was against her and the only one she could truly trust was Lydia.

"Why am I being pushed away?" she whispered a little too loud.

"Who's pushing you away?" Lydia asked seriously as Emma looked at her funny.

"Did I really just say that aloud?" Lydia nodded as Emma bit her lip. "Everyone, Scott, my brother has his ups and his downs, and Derek…yesterday was something awful strange."

"Derek? Is that the…"

"Yes, Lydia," Emma sighed annoyed.

"Well the only thing I suggest is show them it doesn't bother you," Lydia shrugged as Emma laughed. "If you give them the satisfaction it shows you've already lost." Emma laughed again and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, you know what, screw it, I don't care," she smiled as the second bell rang. "The only thing I do care about is being late," she sighed before running down the hall leaving Lydia in a laughing fit.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Fryse," her teacher sighed as she walked into the classroom.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I just have been…"

"Never mind, just take your seat," her teacher cut her off and Emma sat next to Stiles who was ignoring Scott. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Em, can you help me here," he whispered to her as she ignored him. "What did I do to you?" he asked slightly hurt as she smiled a little.

"Hmmmm….ignored me this morning? Hurts doesn't it?" she smiled taking a quick glance at the puzzled look on Scott's face.

"If I was talking to you," Stiles spoke up, "I would say your an idiot for talking to Derek," Stiles added. Emma shrugs the conversation away and returns to her book. After two classes Emma made her way to her locker to prepare for free period. "You want to come to the lacrosse field?" Stiles asked as he and Scott walked over to Emma.

"As much as I want to see you pelt Scott with lacrosse balls, I'll pass," Emma laughed as Scott looked at her with the same look he gave her in first period. "I got to catch up on some homework," she sighed as the bell rang, "I'll catch up with you later though, tell me how it goes," she shouted down the hall as she ran away from them. Emma found Lydia and Allison in the cafeteria and sat down next to Allison pulling an old looking book from her bag. "Find anything interesting?" she asked Allison who smiled with a nod.

"I did…"

"PLEASE, don't repeat what you said to me, I don't want to hear it again," Lydia sighed annoyed as Emma laughed looking at Allison who shook her head.

"Did you?" Allison finished as Emma placed her old book on the table.

"What is that?" Lydia asked disinterested. The leather on the cover was cracked and faded. On the center of cover was engraved what looked to be a crown and in Danish above the crown was her family name.

"I think it's a book about my family?"

"Where did you find it?" Allison asked as Emma opened the book a cloud of dust caused the three girls to cough.

"In this old box my father left me, he told me not to open it until I was ready," she lied.

"Your dad locked an old family book in a box instead of just handing it to you before he left?" Lydia sighed as Emma laughed.

"It wasn't the only thing in there, I found some really nice jewelry and if you're nice, maybe I'll give you some," Emma smirked as Lydia faked a smile and pushed hair back. Emma looked at the book and stared blankly at the page. "However…I can't read much Danish," she sighed as Allison chuckled.

"Look for pictures," Lydia joked as Emma flipped through the old yellow pages. She turned to the only picture in the book, a beautiful young woman stared back at the three girls. The woman in the picture had straight black hair and piercing pale eyes. Emma blinked a few times at the necklace around the girl's necklace.

"That's my necklace," she whispered pointing at the picture as Lydia and Allison never looked away from the photo.

"She kind of looks like you," Lydia spoke up as Emma laughed.

"No she doesn't," Emma said weakly.

"Yeah, you're prettier than her," Allison said as Emma laughed and hugged the girl.

"What does the caption under the picture say?" Lydia asked tilting her head.

"The Queen of the North," Emma translated the caption confidently. "That can't be my necklace, maybe mines a replica."

"It's possible to be passed down so many generations," Lydia answered.

"My father said it was old but not over a thousand years old, it's impossible."

"No it's not," Lydia said never looking at the girls in front of her. "Chains may break but genuine gems never crumble. The chain could be new, but that gem could as well be your necklace…if you hadn't of lost it we could compare," Lydia sighed.

"Thank you for reminding me," Emma said not too happy. The bell rang pulling the girls from the old book and Emma placed it back in her locker. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Emma added before waving goodbye to her friends.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

"Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" Derek asked his vegetative uncle. "Just give me anything," he sighed as the room remained silent. "He has it, I know he does, I've seen it around his neck," he said bitterly. "He needs Emma for it to make him stronger. The Frozen Heart only works that way. But I need your help. I can't get any closer to solving this case without help." Frustration boiled in Derek's veins. Thinking about Emma only made him more agrivated.

"She won't be safe without it," he continued as his uncle continued to stare at him. "Just give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, just anything." The frustration got to Derek and he leaned forward grabbing the armrests of the wheelchair. "Just anything!" he yelled.

"Let him go," the nurse barked walking in pulling Derek's attention away from his uncle. "You think after six years of this yelling at him will get a response?"

"You have a better method?" Derek growled.

"Patience, he'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have anymore time," he sighed taking a final glance at his uncle before storming out of the room.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

As she walked in the door Bae ran down the stairs and jumped in her arms. "Bae, get down," she laughed petting the Lapponian. She pulled a small treat from her bag and handed it to Bae who quickly ran into the den to consume it's prize. Emma laughed as she ran up the stairs. Emma sat in front of her computer and opened her book finding a translation website she began typing the first sentence into the computer. Before she could hit enter her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she asked sitting back in her work chair.

"Come outside now," Stiles demanded in a rushed tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Derek thinks Deaton, Scott's boss, is the alpha, and we're right outside your house," he answered as Emma gasped closed her book exited the web browser and ran down the stairs. "I'll be back soon," she screamed before rushing out the front door and climbed into Stiles' jeep.

"So he has my necklace?" Emma blurted as Stiles drove down the street.

"Maybe," Stiles answered.

"He isn't the alpha," Scott barked getting each of theirs attention.

"And how are we going to prove that?" Emma sighed as they pulled next to Derek's camaro in the school parking lot.

"You'll see," Scott answered as they got out of the jeep.

"This is a stupid idea," Derek barked as the three of them walked over to Derek's car.

"Where is he?" Scott demanded as Derek moved over exposing a tied up unconscious vet.

"Oh looks comfortable," Emma rolled her eyes as Derek growled.

"Ok, you two stay here, we'll be right back," Scott pointed at Derek and Emma.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold your horses, why do I get to stay with Mr. I-Hate-the-World," Emma blurted as Scott pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Someone needs to watch him from killing my boss," Scott sighed as she bit her lip and watched Scott and Stiles break into the school.

"Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?" she whispered as Derek laughed.

"Cause with these idiots it's always a bad idea," Derek spoke up. Emma slowly turned and looked at him, studying him.

"I don't understand you," she whispered pointing at him. "I did nothing to you, and what you did the other day…uncalled for."

"Emma…" Derek sighed looking at her darkly.

"No," she cut him off. "You've helped me thus far, and then you push me in the deep end and abandoned me."

"I abandoned you?" he laughed. "Last time I checked I was trying…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," she pointed at him. "You said you'd get my necklace back and where is it? The alpha still has it."

"You want to fight about that now?" Derek growled as she stomped her foot.

"That was my property, you can't make a promise to someone and take it back!" Before Derek could retaliate with a comment Scott screamed a pathetic howl through the school's intercom.

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek sighed closing his eyes.

"What was that?" Emma asked looking at the school.

"That was your friend trying to howl."

"It sounded like a dying cat," Emma laughed forgetting the anger she was feeling toward Derek at the moment. Before another word could be spoken a loud deeper growl shook the entire building and ground they stood on. Emma backed slowly away taking Derek's hand who didn't deny her. Silence took over as Scott and Stiles came walking out of the school, a big smile plastered on Scott's face.

"That was amazing!" Stiles yelled as Emma looked at her friend in slight fear.

"Are you stupid?!" Derek barked releasing Emma's hand looking at Scott.

"I was just calling the alpha," Scott said defensively.

"And the rest of the fricking state," Derek barked. "I could kill you right now," Derek mumbled.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as Emma turned around and backed away from the car. The cold in her veins felt as if it could kill and Emma became very afraid. "What did you do with him?" Scott barked.

"He didn't do anything," Emma shouted as Scott and Stiles looked at her. A growl broke the silence and Derek gasped in pain. The three teens jumped back as the alpha stood before them picking Derek up with one hand. Blood poured from Derek's mouth as he made eye contact with Emma she felt a small pain in the back of her spine and her breath became short. She felt weak as if she was in Derek's position. The alpha threw Derek across the parking lot and Emma stood frozen as she stared at Derek's lifeless body.

"Come on!" Scott shouted grabbing her as they ran toward the school. After they locked the door behind them Emma began taking deep breaths before her scream finally was released. Stiles grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Shhh, Em, Emma it's ok, it's ok," he whispered.

"It's far from ok," she yelled pushing Stiles away as they looked outside the school door windows no longer seeing the alpha.


	13. Chased in the School

**So, I updated faster because that I am sick I have some more time to write. I don't know how I'm going to feel in the morning so if I still feel bad tomorrow there may be another chapter up tomorrow. So Night School is one of my favorite episodes and so I had to split it in two. Cause it's extremely long if I didn't ha. So thank you to everyone who has alerted, and reviewed you guys are the best. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. And As Always PLEASE review.**

* * *

Emma followed Scott and Stiles into one of the English rooms and helped the guys move a desk to block the door. "Wait," Emma whispered as the room became silent.

"What?" Stiles barked as they all looked at each other.

"We need to get out not lock ourselves in here," she said panting as Stiles rolled his eyes. The three of them walked over to the window and looked out staring at Stiles' jeep. "There has to be a way to get Derek and get in the car…"

"Get Derek?" Stiles cut her off. "Derek's dead," he panted.

"He is not," she growled.

"He can't be," Scott chimed in.

"He had blood pouring from his mouth, that doesn't happen when your not dead."

"Just shut up," Emma said as a lump formed in her throat.

"We'll get Derek and make a run for your jeep and go," Scott whispered as Stiles sighed in aggravation.

"Fine, whatever, we'll get Derek and leave," he barked back as Emma looked at the Jeep questioningly.

"Um…guys?" Scott and Stiles looked up at her. "What's wrong with the jeep?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked concerned as he and Scott stood up.

"Yeah, it looks like the hoods bent?"

"What do you mean the hoods bent?" Stiles growled trying to get a better view. Before another word could be said the glass shattered and all three fell to the floor covering their heads from the raining shards of glass as a car battery skidded across the floor. Stiles shown the light on the battery and stared at it confusion.

"That's…my battery," he said nervously as they stared at it.

"Who cares," Emma squealed. "Move!" she yelled running to the door trying to shove the desk out of the way. Scott and Stiles quickly ran over and helped her move the desk following her out into the hall. "We need to be a step ahead of him at all costs, he knows we're here. He knows where we are, this game of chess is going to be challenging," she said aloud thinking she was only saying it in her head.

"What is up with you and chess?" Stiles whispered as she looked at him funny.

"It's the perfect analogy, ok," she snapped looking around the hall as Scott turned Stiles stopped him.

"No," Stiles whispered. "We have to go somewhere without windows."

"Last I checked we were in a school," Emma whispered as Scott looked around.

"This entire place has windows," Scott said calmer.

"Well some place with less windows."

"The locker room," Scott panted as Emma looked slightly impressed. She nodded as Scott and Stiles lead the way. They walked down the hallways at a brisk pace till they came to the locker rooms. Emma made her way for the girls room but Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boys room.

"I'm not supposed to be in here," she growled trying to get out of Scott's grip.

"Looks like you don't have a choice, we shouldn't go splitting up," he said quietly as she looked at him with a nervous smile. She placed her hand on her chest wishing for her necklace, the only thing to calm her down.

"So, the next question, how the hell do we get out of here?" Emma whispered looking at the door waiting for the alpha to rip them to shreds.

"Well my car is dead."

"We are aware of that," Emma sighed looking at Stiles.

"Derek's car," Scott answered with haste in his voice.

"That is not a bad idea," Emma pointed at him. "All we have to do is sneak past the big bad wolf and make a run for Derek get him and the…"

"When will you realize he is dead. All we need are the keys from his body," Stiles grabbed Emma's shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"I refuse to believe you," she sighed forcefully pushing Stiles away.

"Fine, we get Derek then we get the hell out of here, deal?" Stiles grumbled as Emma nodded satisfied. They all walked for the door and as Stiles reached for the door Scott grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Emma whispered nervously.

"Hide," Scott demanded as they looked around the room. Stiles was the first to move making as much noise as possible.

"Stiles," Emma and Scott groaned nervously as he struggled to open a single locker door. Emma quickly acted knowing it was too late and climbed into a smelly locker herself looking out the small holes. Scott was the last to close his door and Emma took a deep breath holding it. Someone walked past her door and she covered her mouth praying the door didn't open. She heard Scott scream as well as a man and she quickly opened her door jumping out ready for a fight.

"You three need to leave immediately," the janitor demanded pushing them toward the door.

"Wait, you don't understand," Emma said nervously as they moved closer to the open door.

"Get out, you shouldn't be here," the janitor repeated. As they were shoved into the hall the janitor screamed in pain and was pulled back the door slammed shut and Emma covered her mouth.

"Oh my God," she screamed as the silhouette of the janitor was pressed against the glass bloody handprints smeared the glass.

"Go!" Scott yelled as they ran down the hall. The sound of the door breaking from the hinges echoed in the hall and Emma turned around to watch the dead janitor be quickly pulled into the locker. "Come on!" Scott yelled grabbing her hand pulling her behind him.

She followed the guys up to the second floor. "Why are we going up? We should be going out?"

"Emma, we know that," Scott sighed in aggravation as she looked at him slightly hurt. As they crept down the halls of Beacon Hills High they became quiet. Emma heard nothing but the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears.

"I don't want to die in school," Stiles mumbled the words Emma thought.

"We're not going to die," Scott growled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm, two humans and a werewolf versus an alpha, do the math Scott," she hissed as Stiles chuckled. Emma looked around the hall her breath stuck in her throat. "The janitor is dead and I'm pretty sure we're next if we don't think of anything," she growled angrily at Scott who looked more nervous then any of them. Emma looked at Scott seeing he wasn't paying attention and followed his eye sight. Outside she saw the alpha perched on the roof, a blue glow dangled from the alpha's neck. "Bring it," she growled as the alpha roared and began charging.

"Run," Scott yelled grabbing Emma as he turned. The three teens ran down the hall as the alpha jumped through the glass windows. Emma took a glance behind her as the alpha gained speed.

"Keep running," Stiles yelled as they ran down the stairs. Emma took the lead as she pushed the boiler room door open and Scott and Stiles followed her in. Emma looked around the the halls that mazed around them.

"This way," she panted running down a random hall. The alpha remained hot on their trail and Emma felt someone grab her collar and pull her into a side room. Stiles stepped in front of her as he pulled his keys out. "What are you doing?" she whispered as the keys chimed as he shook a little.

"Sh," Stiles whispered as he threw his keys into the room next to them and stepped back as the alpha dashed past them, Emma's voice caught in her throat as her grip tightened on Scott's forearm. Stiles slammed the door shut as Emma and Scott shoved a desk between the door and wall. Emma and Stiles stood looking at Scott waiting for him to cross the desk as the alpha slammed against the door.

"Come on," she barked.

"Scott jump over," Stiles added as Scott nervously looked at the door. Scott took a few deep breaths as the rooms became silent. Taking a deep breath Scott jumped over the desk as the alpha hit the door again causing the three teens to lean against the wall.

"Ok, come on," Scott panted as Stiles leaned on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Emma whined grabbing Stiles back.

"I just want to get a look."

"Are you crazy?" she squeaked. Stiles ignored her as he climbed on the desk.

"Stiles, come on," Scott barked in a hushed tone as Stiles waved at him. He peaked through the window as the alpha slammed on the window causing everyone to jump.

"I'm not scared," Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, shut up and let's go," Emma growled.

"No, I'm not scared," he said louder. "I'm not scared, because you're in there and we are out here. Yeah, you're in…" Stiles slowly stopped as the sound of metal and plaster breaking echoed in the room. The ceiling above them began to cave. "in there," Stiles groaned as Emma and Scott began running with Stiles right behind them. As they made their way around the hall Scott stopped them.

"What?" Emma barked looking around the ceiling hoping the alpha wasn't about to show up.

"Listen, do hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles leaned foreword panting.

"It's a cellphone, it's Allison's phone," Scott panted looking around. He soon pulled his phone out and rang her.

"Tell her to meet us in the lobby," Emma said quickly walking in front of the two boys. They made their way up to the ground floor as Scott hung up and Emma rushed into the lobby first looking around. Allison soon joined them looking at Scott with great confusion.

"Ok, so why did you text me to come to the school?" she asked looking at her phone. The doors opened again and Emma, Scott, and Stiles jumped as Lydia and Jackson walked over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Emma asked nervously.

"They drove me. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Allison sighed annoyed.

"What do you mean you got a text from me?" Scott returned to his original question as Allison showed him her phone.

"Why do I have a feeling you didn't send this?"

"Because I didn't," Scott panted.

"That's great, can we discuss this when we aren't in the school, with a…." Emma was interrupted by the sound of bending metal and the ceiling above them began to bend. "Um…guys?"

"Run, this way!" Scott demanded as everyone followed him. Emma fell in the back as she looked over her shoulder to see the alpha hot on their trail.

"Come on!" Lydia yelled as Emma grabbed it and was pulled quickly into the cafeteria.

"Let's barricade the door," Emma shouted as Scott locked the two main doors and Emma, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson pulled an ice cream bar in front.

"Guys, wait," Stiles said seriously as no one paid him any attention. "Guys stop. wait!" he demanded but still no one listened. Everyone pilled chairs on top of the ice cream bar and panic was settling in. "Hey!" Stiles yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him panting. "Great job on the barricade," he said calmly. "Now, what are we going to do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" he said sarcastically waving his arms in front of the glass. Emma cupped her mouth panting as the nerves began settling.

"What the hell was that? McCall," Jackson demanded as Emma looked at Scott nervously.

"We should call the police," Lydia suggested.

"No," Stiles demanded.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson growled angrily trying to intimidate Stiles.

"I mean no, want to hear it in Spanish, noh," he said louder as Emma walked over and slowly pushed Stiles back.

"Maybe we should," she whispered as Stiles looked at her like she lost her mind.

"I'm not calling," Stiles answered.

"Fine, I will," Lydia said walking away from the group as she pulled her phone out. Stiles walked around Emma as Jackson cut him off. "Hello, yes, hi, we need help, we're stuck in the school with a crazy, what, no…hello?!" Lydia said panicked, "She hung up on me," Lydia said shocked.

"What do you mean the police hung up on you?" Allison asked dumbfounded.

"She said they got a tip that someone would call from the school involving a prank and if I called again they would trace the call and arrest me," Lydia said hurtfully.

"Then call again," Jackson demanded.

"They won't trace a cell phone, and they would go to her house before they came here," Stiles sighed as Allison looked at Emma who rubbed her hands through her hair.

"Scott, what's going on?" Allison asked as Scott walked away leaning on one of the tables. Emma looked at Stiles nervously afraid the truth had to come out.

"The janitor is dead," Scott said without thinking. Allison and Lydia became fear filled.

"Who would want to kill the janitor?" Lydia asked fear carrying in her voice.

"The same person who's been killing everyone," Scott answered he looked at Emma and then Stiles before taking a deep breath.

"Who is it Scott?" Allison asked forcefully.

"It was…Derek. Derek Hale, he killed the janitor and he's been the one killing everyone else," Scott blurted.

"Scott!" Emma barked as Stiles pulled her back.

"Wait, why would Derek kill them?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't get out of here he is going to kill us."

"Us, he is going to kill us?" Lydia squealed as Emma ripped her arm from Stiles and stormed over to Scott.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered as Scott looked away from her.

"What happened to not throwing Derek under the bus," Stiles walked over in a hushed tone.

"I had to say something," he whispered.

"So declaring Derek a serial killer is the only thing you could think of?" Emma hissed angrily tightening her fists.

"Well, hey he's dead…and if he's not then…"

"So what are we going to do?" Jackson barked pulling the three of them from the current conversation. Before another word could be spoken the doors shook violently. Stiles stood in front of Emma.

"Scott," Stiles spoke up.

"I don't know," he panted as the doors shook again and the chairs began to shake out of place.

"The kitchen," Stiles said almost in a trance, "their is a stair well in the kitchen."

"Those lead up," Emma protested.

"Up, is better than here," he barked as the screws and and chairs began falling out of place. "Go now, go," Stiles yelled as they all ran for the back of the room. As they made their way into the kitchen Emma hit her hip on a lunch table and fell, everyone was unaware of her fall leaving her behind. Emma looked behind her and saw the alpha staring through the cafeteria doors. She got back up and ran up the stairs she looked around the hall and ran down one toward the science hall. As she ran into a science room and closed the door a hand flew in and grabbed her wrist as she screamed. She slammed the door as hard as she could on the alpha's wrist. The alpha released her but scratched her a little as the door closed. She quickly locked the door and looked at the scratch on her arm. It wasn't that deep but it still hurt. She rushed to the back of the room and stuck her arm in the sink running water over the wound before wrapping it up in paper towels.

Emma looked at the door as silence took over her breathing was the only thing she heard. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she jumped before answering it. "He-Hello?" she panted trying to ignore the pain.

"Are you ok? Where are you?" Lydia asked nervously.

"I'm in the science hall, and I'm fine, just a little scratch."

"Are you bleeding?" Lydia squealed as Emma bit her lip.

"It's not that bad, I'll be fine," she answered breathlessly. "Where are you?"

"We are also in the science hall, I have no clue what…"

"Lydia? Lydia!?" Emma yelled as the phone call was dropped. Emma quickly sat against the door hoping the alpha wouldn't return.


	14. Meeting New People

**Ok, so firstly I want to say thank you to everyone who loves this story so far. Thank you for all the kind reviews and alerting. You guys are the best. ****As for the character Tyler Bennett I do not own him, my friend Starangel5593 made him and she is amazing! So as always enjoy and please please PLEASE review. Thank you.**

* * *

Silence took over as Emma closed her eyes putting pressure on her wound. "Safe," a voice whispered as her eyes shot open. She looked around the room as silence took over once more. Her eyes scanned the windows and soon everything else. "Safe," a voice said again this time clearer. Her phone vibrated and she quickly hit the ignore button feeling the presence of someone else. "You can hear me," the voice became more and more clear. It was a man's voice but it had familiarity to it. Emma slowly stood and walked around the room looking to see if someone was in their with her. "You're probably wandering around the room looking for me right now."

"Who are you?" she spoke up but got no response. "This is crazy, no one's here."

"You can hear me, and I can't hear you, that's all that matters now. Now…you have two choices and only two," the voice said menacingly as Emma sat down against the wall again covering her ears, but it only made the voice clearer. "You can stay in that room and have me hunt you down…or come to me, I'll give you twenty minutes before I come," the voice said before silence took over once more.

Pulling the paper towels off her cut she stared at the scratch the blood refused to stop. "I need help," she whimpered trying to ignore the pain that came from her arm. Unlocking the door Emma peaked into the hallway and quickly returned to the science room. She quickly paced the room looking around for something heavy. Finding a the metal rod that unlocks the windows Emma took it and made her way for the door. She grabbed the handle and quickly opened the door jumping in the hall she looked around her heart running a mile a minute.

Slowly she crept down the hall keeping her guard up vigorously. "Keep calm, don't feel," she whispered to herself as she ignored the pain that came from her arm tightening her grip on the cold metal. As she stepped down the stairs Emma took a final glance behind her seeing no one was behind her.

The dark halls were deathly silent and Emma pressed her shoulder to the wall as she walked in the darkness afraid to whatever may pop out at her. A low growl finally broke the silence causing Emma's heart rate to increase and she looked around holding her breath. "A figment of your imagination that's all that is," she mumbled before another growl broke out. "Ok, maybe not," she whined. As she came around another corner a dark shadow towered over her and she screamed swinging down with the metal rod.

Scott screamed as he reached up and stopped the rod from hitting him. "What the hell?" he growled nervously as Emma panted a little.

"You scared me," she hissed wielding her weapon. "Where is everyone?"

"Back in the chemistry lab, where you should be," he said annoyed.

"I wasn't going to stay in a science lab alone," she demanded as Scott took a glance at her wrapped up arm.

"Emma, what happened?" he asked grabbing her wrist pulling her arm to eye level.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she hissed.

"Whatever, just go back to the chemistry lab and wait there." Emma looked at him with a sly smirk. "What?"

"You really think I would let you stay out here alone with a crazy alpha trying to kill us all," she laughed as Scott took a long and deep breath. "Face it, you are going to have to take me whether you like it or not."

"Fine, but don't swing at me again."

"Deal," she smiled walking behind them. They came to the gym which was dark and creepier than the rest of the school. "I…don't like this," Emma said aloud as Scott ignored her. He moved to the open bleachers as Emma looked around the gym. Scott began walking in toward the center of the bleachers leaving Emma alone. "What do you see? Or smell or whatever you're doing?" Emma said nervously as the room became quiet once more. "Scott?"

"Sh," Scott's voice echoed through the room. Emma's lips shrunk as she bit the bottom one. Soon a loud click broke the silence and the bleachers began retracting.

"Scott!" Emma screamed jumping back as she watched in fear as the bleachers rushed back. Emma took a glance around the open room seeing nothing and only hearing the loud hammering of the bleachers. When silence took over once more Emma looked across from her seeing Scott standing on the other side, she sighed with a smile, but that soon ended when the alpha growled and stood in the middle of the room. Emma took a few steps back as it looked at her. "Come and get me," she smiled staring at her necklace tightening her grip on the rod.

"Hey, over here!" Scott yelled as the alpha turned from Emma and started walking for Scott. Scott threw the beaker that was in his hand and the glass shattered on the alpha and nothing happened. "Crap," Scott's voice echoed in the gym. "Run!" Scott yelled at Emma as the alpha grabbed him and threw him across the gym. "Emma, RUN!" Without hesitation she dropped the rod and ran out the double doors that lead to the main hall. As Emma climbed the stairs to the second floor a loud and strong roar shook the entire building. Emma grabbed her ears and fell to the floor closing her eyes praying for silence. When the roar had ceased Emma opened her eyes and looked behind her, soon her cut on her face began to burn. She winced as the small scab on her cheek felt like it was on fire.

As fast as the pain came it stopped and Emma pressed her hand to the small scab blinking at her completely normal finger. "Strange," she whispered before getting to her feet. Emma ran down the hall and turned onto the science hall listening for her friends. She heard faint voices echoing down the corder and ran to the end slamming on the last door nearest the stairs. The door opened and Lydia stared at Emma blankly.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked as Lydia dragged Emma into the room locking the door behind her.

"I don't know, I thought he was here," Emma lied, she was more afraid of the truth than she was of her friendships. "I ran as soon as that noise shook the school," she continued to lie as Stiles looked at her funny.

"What happened to you?" Lydia shrieked grabbing her friends arm pulling the paper towels back.

"Nothing, I just cut myself on the door down the hall," Emma said defensively placing the cloth back on the wound. "I'm fine, really, it is a small cut," she smiled trying to reassure her friend. Lydia bit her lip and slowly nodded as Emma walked to the window. Stiles walked over to her and sat on the window sill looking up at her.

"You know where Scott is," Stiles whispered so only Emma could here him.

"I ran into him when I was looking for everyone," she panted looking out the window not wanting to make eye contact. "And the scratch isn't even from a door," she sighed as Stiles laughed a little.

"I could of guessed that, what's it really from?"

"The alpha," Emma breathed slowly as Stiles looked at her nervously. "And I think he talked to me."

"The alpha?" Emma nodded. "Through the door?"

"No, that was the weird part. I heard him…"

"Scott!?" Allison yelled as everyone looked at the door. A silhouette of a head was in the door frame and a loud click echoed in the room. "Scott!?" Emma and Stiles ran over as Lydia struggled to pull Allison from the door. "Scott open up, Scott!"

"Hey, stop, listen," Lydia shouted as Emma was the only one to stop. "LISTEN, do you hear that!" Lydia spoke up as the room became silent once more. The room was dead silent as everyone listened. Suddenly breaking the silence there was a multitude of sirens. Emma could feel her heart slowing down and a smile spreading on her face.

"Finally," Emma sighed as the police cars began pulling into the parking lot as everyone gathered around the windows.

After being rescued Emma was walked over to an ambulance to check out her cut. She looked up at Scott and Stiles who followed the sheriff out of the front door. "I'm sorry, what did you cut it on?" the medic asked staring at the perfect scratch mark. Emma winced as he put disinfectant in the wound.

"I said the door, I couldn't see and as I ran into the room my arm got cut on the door," she said biting her lip as the medic nodded and finished wrapping the cut up.

"There, you'll be good as new," he smiled at her as she nodded and stood up.

"Thank you," she smiled before walking away. As she walked toward Lydia her brother's car pulled up and he quickly got out staring at her. She looked at Lydia who waved at her happy to see her friend was alright. Emma waved back before walking over to her brother. "I'm fine, just drive," she sighed climbing into his car without a fight. Emma remained quiet as Felix barked orders at her. She knew fighting back would be pointless. As they pulled into their driveway Emma noticed a different car in the driveway. "Are we having guests?" she asked looking at Felix who sighed and covered his eyes.

"You were listening to nothing I said," he said as she smiled and got out of the car. She looked in the back of Felix's car and found her sweater she left in there. Quickly putting it on she tugged at her right sleeve to cover the gauze.

"Not one word," she pointed at Felix who shrugged and walked to the house. She walked into the house and found her mother sitting with a lovely looking couple and an awkward looking boy. His hazel eyes met hers and she politely smiled as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, he can be a bit shy," the woman laughed as the short dark brown haired kid looked at his feet.

"Emma, this is Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, and their son Tyler Bennett," Emma's mother said nicely. "They are our new neighbors."

"Hi," Emma waved as she walked into the den with Felix behind her. Emma sat next to her mom and grabbed the tea.

"So, Emma, your mother says you are quiet the brilliant student?" Mr. Hamilton spoke up as Emma snorted. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tyler staring at her, almost studying her.

"Well, I am no one to brag," she said trying to ignore Tyler.

"Well maybe some of your genius can rub off on Tyler here," Mrs. Hamilton laughed.

"Mom," Tyler groaned almost inaudibly.

"So Tyler are you at Beacon Hills?" Emma's mom spoke up as Tyler nodded. "What do you like to do for fun?" she continued trying to get Tyler to speak, but to no avail.

"Do you like to read?" Emma spoke up as he nodded. "Come here, we have an incredible library," she added standing up as Tyler did the same. They crossed the hall and went into the library. Tyler slowly moved to a couch and sat down looking at all the books in amazement. "You don't talk much," she laughed as he chuckled a little before standing up. "New people frighten you I guess?"

"Try all, people," he said softly as Emma leaned foreword struggling to hear him. Tyler roamed around the library looking at all the books. He mumbled something stopping at a row of locked books.

"What was that?" Emma asked pinching the bridge of her nose, but quickly stopped when Tyler turned around.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I said are these all first additions?" he asked pointing to the locked books behind him.

"Yeah, and my favorites in there," she answered walking over to him. Emma pulled a her house keys out and pulled a small silver one out placing it in the lock she unlocked the case and pulled the door down. Emma pulled an old looking white colored book from the shelf and handed it to Tyler. "My father brought only that with him when he came to America, I like to pull it out and…read it when I get lonely," she smiled.

"Did…your father…"

"No," Emma laughed as he nodded, "he just moved back to Denmark," she said saddened. "May I ask, what happened to your parents? I mean you have a different last name from them, so I assumed…I'm going to shut up now," Emma said quickly before biting her lip.

"I…just won't want to talk about it," Tyler mumbled as Emma nodded sympathetically. He finally looked down at the book in his hands and looked at the title. His eyes grew wider and he looked up at her.

"What?" Emma laughed.

"This is one of my…no scratch that, this _is_ my favorite story of all time. I can't believe you have a first edition Snow Queen," Tyler said with great excitement as Emma laughed.

"Well, finally the first thing I've understood you say all night," she laughed as he smiled a little. "You can borrow it, IF you promise to take great care of it," she smiled as Tyler shook his head and quickly put it in her hands.

"No," he said nervously.

"Why not."

"I lose things," he mumbled again. Emma opened the book and without seeing it a small folded up paper fell from the pages. Tyler looked at the yellow page on the floor and looked back at Emma who shrugged and put the book back.

"Well you can come over and read it if you want," Emma shrugged locking the case as Tyler picked the paper up slowly opening it. As his eyes scanned the first line he looked at Emma who looked at him funny. "What's that?"

"A letter in dutch?"

"What is up with all things dutch?" Emma sighed aggravated.

"I can translate it," Tyler laughed as she looked at him surprised.

"You can? Can you translate it now?"

"Yeah, no problem," he said his voice soft and shaky.

"There you are," Mrs. Hamilton laughed as the two teens looked at the library door. "Come on Tyler, we're going home."

"Wait, five more minutes, I'm just…"

"Whatever you're doing you can do it at school," Mrs. Hamilton cut her son off as he sighed.

"It's ok, translate it at home and then…bring it to school," she smiled as Tyler nodded confidently. "Just don't lose it," she joked as he nodded harder. Emma laughed as she watched Tyler and his parents leave.

"Emma?" her mother called as she walked for the stairs.

"Yeah?" Emma responded holding onto the banister.

"Felix told me you were at the school tonight, is everything ok? Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" her mom asked rushing into the foyer pushing Emma's sweater jacket up.

"I'm fine, mom," she sighed pushing the sleeve back.

"But your brother said it was some sort of killer…"

"Mom, I'm safe, I'm fine, I cut myself on my behalf," Emma cut her off as her mother sighed and took a step back. "Now it has been an incredibly long night and I would like to go to bed," she sighed as her mother nodded and stepped back.

"We'll talk later about this," her mother said softer as Emma nodded knowing she wouldn't get around this bush.

"Good night," Emma smiled hugging her mother before running to her room.


	15. The Start

**I want to apologize for how short this chapter is. You guys know how much I hate short chapters and everything so I am sorry. Also in my opinion this is a filler chapter because the best part of this episode needs to be separate so sorry for a filler. IT could just be me and to you it may not be a filler so I pray haha. OK ANYWAYS thank you everyone for who is reading reviewing and favorites. You all are the best. As always please review it helps me so much. **

* * *

As the sun came up Bae ran around the room excitedly. "Bae, five more minutes," Emma groaned pulling the sheets over her head. Bae jumped on her bed and pulled the sheets down licking his owner's face. "Baaaaae," Emma groaned sitting up as Bae began panting. "Come on," she whispered as the dog ran for the door.

"Don't forget to clean your arm," Emma's mom shouted as Emma walked to the door.

"I know, just letting Bae out," she shouted back before going to the backyard. As Bae ran around in the backyard rolling in the fresh cut grass Emma stared at the gauze wrapped around her arm. She sighed and looked up. Tyler sat by his pool looking at a book. "Hey Tyler," Emma waved as the awkward boy looked up. He slowly waved before returning to his book. Emma walked over to the fence and stared at him. "Ready for your first day?" she teased as he looked at her uneasy.

"Not…really," he groaned as she hid her smile.

"You'll be fine," she said waving her hand. Bae ran over with a ball in his mouth and Emma took it with her good arm and threw it watching Bae run after it. "Hey, I was wondering…do you have that translation for me?" she asked turning back around as Tyler looked at her.

"Um…no, I mean it's almost done, but no," he said really fast as his eyes shifted away from her.

"Ok…well when you get a chance, just come on over," she said slowly feeling the urge to call him out on the lie. "I'll…see you at school," she nodded as Tyler nodded back. Grabbing Bae, Emma made her way into the house. "That was weird," she whispered looking down at Bae who panted and wagged his tail. After feeding Bae she ran to her bathroom and turned her shower on. Emma slowly unwrapped the gauze around her arm and looked at the scratch mark that was now scabbed over completely. Slowly Emma traced the scab and a rush hit her.

She became light headed and grabbed the sink as a cold chill traveled through her entire body making her colder than normal. She shook as she stared at her self in the fogging mirror. Her reflection looked like a frozen statue blue as ice but still living. Emma squinted as she placed her hand against the glass gasping. Suddenly the room stopped and she felt as normal and as cold as usual. "What the hell was that?" she barked stepping into the hot shower.

After finishing for school Emma got in her car and drove to school. Pulling into her normal parking spot Emma stopped and stared at the brick wall in the corner. Blinking a few times she pictured Derek's lifeless body being flung into the wall. Suddenly a knock on the window pulled her back to reality. "You ok?" Lydia asked as Emma climbed out of her car.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just having bad memories," she mumbled as Lydia nodded.

"Believe me you're not the only one," Lydia sighed as the two girls walked into the building. As they walk to Emma's locker Allison meets up with them.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked slightly bummed pointing at Emma's arm. Emma shrugged as her lips twisted.

"I would be better if none of this ever happened," she sighed sarcastically as Allison laughed. "How are you doing, you know with…" Emma stopped as Scott awkwardly walked past them.

"I'm fine," Allison said bluntly.

"Who cares about him," Lydia said snarky. Before anything else could be said Tyler slowly walked over. "Can we help you?" Lydia stared at him rudely. Tyler's voice caught in his throat as he struggled to say anything.

"Lydia," Emma sighed. "Lydia, Allison, this is Tyler Bennett, he's new here," she said with emphasis as Lydia looked down for a second.

"Hi," Tyler said almost inaudible.

"I said I would show him around, I'll see you in Chemistry?" Emma pointed at Allison who nodded. Lydia rolled her eyes as Emma walked away with Tyler. "So what does the translation say thus far? Can you at least give me something?" Emma groaned as Tyler shook his head.

"It wouldn't make any sense if I told you bits and pieces," Tyler squinted. "I'll give you the full translation soon. Just give me a little more time."

"Whatever," she sighed annoyed as Tyler looked at his feet. "So where is your first class?" she asked as he handed her his schedule. "Science Hall," she whispered a cold feeling shot up her bad arm. "Ok. Tyler, if you…"

"Emma," Stiles yelped running over as he looked at Tyler for a minute.

"Stiles, slow down take a deep breath," Emma smiled as Stiles did as she said, "now what is it?"

"Um…do you know what tonight is?" he asked as she looked at Tyler funny.

"Um…it's Friday night?" she said slowly confused as Stiles face palmed himself.

"No it's…" he took a step foreword, "the full moon," he whispered in her ear as she shrugged.

"And your point is….oh crap," she gasped as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, Scott's house say…"

"Right after school," he cut her off as she nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll see you after school," she said before the hyper active boy ran off. "Sorry about that," she laughed as Tyler nodded looking at her funny.

"Who's Scott? And who was that?"

"That was Stiles, he's a bit energetic, and Scott's my friend. He needs help with homework," she said as Tyler nodded looking at her with the same strange glance he gave her moments before. "So Science hall," she said shaking his schedule as the first bell rang. "Run up those stairs go all the way down after three lefts turn left and you're there. I need to get to class, my second class is there so I'll help you if you're still stuck," she smiled before running down the hall. Emma ran into the English class as the second bell rang.

"Miss Fryse, I hope you don't make a habit of being late to my class," her teacher side as she sat down in the front.

"I'm sorry, I just was…never mind," she sighed opening her book. As her teacher turned his back to the class Emma looked behind her making eye contact with Scott, he didn't look happy and she could understand why. She waved but he gave her no response. After class she waited for Scott and Stiles by the door.

"Hey, how you feeling?" she asked softly as the three of them walked down the hall.

"I'm fine," he said angrily as Emma held her hands up.

"Fine, whatever," she sighed as Stiles looked at her.

"It's the moon," he lipped as she nodded. The three of them walked to the science hall where they found Tyler wandering the halls confused.

"You are going to be late to every class today aren't you?" she asked as he chuckled. "Why didn't the front office give you a map?" she questioned as Tyler pulled it from his back pack.

"It's confusing," he said softly as Stiles laughed.

"Not really, left side is the ground floor right side is bottom, we are here in the science hall," he smirked as Tyler looked at the three of them ashamed.

"Thanks," Tyler mumbled before walking slowly down the hall.

"Can you go easy on the new kid?" she sighed as Stiles looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked as Scott and Emma shook their heads before walking into Mr. Harris' room. Emma took her seat in front of Scott and Stiles' seats. Scott went to talk to Allison.

"Mr. McCall, please sit down so we can start the test," Mr. Harris said extremely bored. Scott sighed angrily before returning to his seat. Emma puckered her lip trying to avoid laughing. Mr. Harris gave out the tests and the room became silent. Only after a few minutes Scott ran out. Emma turned and looked at Stiles who shrugged and got up running after Scott.

"Miss Fryse, sit down," Mr. Harris barked as she pointed at the door. "Sit…down," he said slower as she looked at Allison who shrugged. Emma slammed down in her seat and returned to her test.

As the day progressed Emma could feel the tension rising with Scott. She knew it was the moon that affected him but he was letting it affect him. As Scott walked with Stiles to the lockers Emma made her way to the lacrosse field. "Hey Emma," Tyler called as he ran over to her.

"Hey Tyler, you want to sit with us and watch practice?"

"Practice for what?" he asked as she laughed.

"Lacrosse," she said. "It's pretty big of a sport here," she added as Tyler nodded unimpressed.

"Yeah, I'll give it a try," he sighed bummed out. As they walked out to the lacrosse field Tyler rummaged through his bag. Emma took her normal seat next to Lydia.

"So got any plans for the weekend?" Emma asked looking at Lydia.

"No, I was just going to spend my weekend watching some stuff on Netflix," Tyler asked his face deep in his bag.

"Huh," Emma said before looking back to Lydia. "And you?" she smiled as Lydia shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but if you want to go shopping I'm in," Lydia said excited as Emma nodded.

"Maybe, although Felix will probably be dictating my weekend watching me like a hawk."

"He still playing over protective?"

"He never stopped," Emma rolled her eyes as the lacrosse whistle blew. The girls looked up at the field as the guys ran into formation.

"Here," Tyler whispered placing a piece of paper in her hand. Emma looked down at the paper quickly glancing at the words.

"A poem?" she asked looking at him funny.

"That's the translation," he said calmly as Emma looked down at the paper. A small gasp escaped her lips as the whistle blew again.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock yelled angrily as Emma looked up to see everyone gathering around an injured player.

* * *

**Oh, hey guys real quick. I am going to try update one more time this weekend because I am going on a business trip Sunday night for two weeks and I don't think I'll be able to write much while I'm on this trip I'll try updating weekends but it may be a while till I upload passed saturday.**


	16. Full Moon

**IMPORTANT! Before you read I have a quick announcement. I am going away for two weeks on a business trip and do not think I will have any time to write while I am away. The next chapter I have been so excited to get to that I WILL be posting it tomorrow. I will absolutely be posting it before I leave tomorrow so Chapter 17 will be up tomorrow and I can't wait it's going to be a good one. So look for that tomorrow. **

* * *

"It was the full moon effecting him, you really can't be that upset," Emma laughed pushing her black hair off her shoulder.

"He kissed her, I don't care if it was the full moon," Stiles barked as they came to a stop at another red light.

"Stiles, I know Lydia, I've known her a lot longer than you…"

"He kissed her end of discussion," he said bitterly as Emma rolled her eyes and pulled a folded paper from her purse and unfolded it rubbing the creases out. Stiles looked over at the paper she read over and over again and soon her broke the silence.

"Emma, Emma," Stiles said softly as Emma stared at the paper in her lap. "Emma?" Stiles spoke up as she finally looked away from the paper and the driver.

"Yes, Stiles?" she sighed as he stopped at a red light.

"What is that?" he asked pointing at the paper in her lap.

"Just a poem," she shrugged before rereading the poem again. She looked up seeing the light change but Stiles refused to move. "Stiles, go," she sighed before looking down but the jeep never moved, "Stiles, it's green," she continued without looking up. She could feel Stiles staring at her and she took a deep breath. "Fine, if I read it will you drive?" she sighed louder as Stiles hit the gas with a smile.

"So what is it?"

"My father wrote this when I was really little he used to tell me it all the time. Tyler translated it for me."

"That mute kid?" Stiles laughed as she smirked and lightly punched him.

"Stop, he has been through a lot." She held onto the poem and took a deep breath. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Stiles snickered and nodded as Emma rolled her eyes and looked at the paper.

"Well?" Stiles said as Emma slammed the paper on her lap and looked at him. "Fine, I'll shut up, cool off," he smiled childishly as Emma tried not to smile.

"Ok," she whispered. "Fair as ice she will always be, good nor evil to this day. Protector of friends and family. The queen she will remain. A fragile heart easy to break, must remain frozen. A glow of blue around her neck a glow of blue to keep her in check. The Snow Queen has come from the north, to bring the ice and stop the storm. The Snow Queen comes from the north, for glass has cursed the land and glass has frozen the land. For the mirror that cursed the land could curse her too. Robbing her of the child like innocence and taking away all she loves. A bond between queen and animal is only strong when the animal accepts her for what she truly is. Beautiful as the fallen snow, beautiful as the fallen snow. Created from her and queen of cold. The daughter of a master, princess by birth queen by right," she read the poem slowly and clearly.

"Continue," Stiles said interested as they pulled into Scott's driveway.

"That's it, that is how it ends," she said slowly as Stiles leaned over looking at the paper. "My father always ended it there," she shrugged as they climbed out of the jeep. Stiles grabbed his bag and they walked over toward the front door. Emma knocked and Mrs. McCall opened the door.

"Scott's not home yet," she said sounding rushed.

"We can wait," Stiles nodded.

"Hi Mrs. McCall, night shift tonight?" Emma asked as the older woman closed the door behind the teens.

"Yeah, and tonights the full moon," she said sounding nervously as Stiles quickly looked at Emma.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked nervously as Mrs. McCall laughed.

"The hospital is the busiest on a full moon. The crazies come out on nights like this. That's where the word lunatic came from," she said informatively as Emma chuckled.

"That actually makes a lot of sense now," she nodded.

"Well you three have a good night, I'm off," Mrs. McCall nodded and walked out the door. Stiles and Emma walked upstairs to Scott's dark room. As Stiles turned the light on Emma looked up and screamed making Stiles jump.

"Oh my God," he blurted as Emma rested her head on Stiles shoulder. "Dude, you scared the hell out of me."

"Your mom said you weren't home yet," Emma pointed out.

"I cam in through the window," Scott answered slowly sending chills down Emma's spine.

"Ok, well…let's get this set up," Stiles said placing the bag on the floor.

"I'm fine," Scott said slowly, "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early."

"Ok, cause you got this serial killer look in your eyes and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking an effect cause it's really starting to freak me out."

"Me too," Emma chirped.

"I'm fine, you should go," Scott sighed.

"Ok, we'll go," Emma shrugged grabbing Stiles arm. He looked up at her like she lost her mind. "But why not take a look in the bag, I mean we went through all this trouble," she said with a pouty face.

"Maybe you'll use it, maybe you won't," Stiles added realizing what Emma was saying. Scott stood up and walked over to the bag and looked at the two teens in front of him. He slowly reached into the bag and pulled out the heavy chains and then looked back at the two seriously.

"You really think I'm going to let you chain me up like some kind of dog," he squinted as Emma felt colder than normal. She bit her lip and shrugged, she lost her confidence in the plan.

"Actually, no," Stiles spoke up nearly tackling his friend as he pulled handcuffs from his back pocket. He handcuffed Scott to the radiator and both jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott roared trying to pull free from the radiator.

"Protecting you from yourself," Stiles said confidently, "and giving you some payback, for making out with Lydia," he added as Emma pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I knew you were going to do something stupid," she whispered as Stiles looked at her for a second before returning to Scott. He smirked and the two left the room. Emma walked ahead of him and stood in the kitchen biting her nail.

"Really?" she blurted. "Really Stiles? We agreed no payback," she whispered leaning on the counter staring Stiles down. "I was here to help you, but this is going to far Stiles," she pointed at the stairs. "You know what, I'll do this you stay here and I'll take care of him the rest of the night."

"No," Stiles said seriously anger in his voice. "You stay here, I'll fix it," he sighed still sounding angry as Emma smirked.

"Fine, but I swear if you plan any more payback I'm going to kill you myself," she pointed at him as he raised his hands in defense. Emma sat on the counter and pulled out her phone going through her contacts. She stopped on Lydia's number and her thumb hovered over the call button. After a few minutes the screen went black and she let out an exasperated sigh before putting her phone back.

"ANYTHING!" she heard Scott yell as Emma sighed in annoyance and ran up the stairs.

"What the hell did I just say," she whispered looking at Stiles who sat on the floor. Emma bit her lip as confusion took over. "It's him," she sat next to Stiles who nodded slowly. The house became quiet for a good few minutes and Emma began to shiver a little.

"You alright?" Stiles asked as Emma grabbed her arms and nodded.

"I'll be fine," she whispered.

"Here," Stiles slowly said taking his jacket off as she shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she smiled pushing his hand away.

"Emma?" Scott's voice traveled from the room. He sounded sad and sympathetic now. "Please, let me out, it's the full moon I swear," he spoke as she looked down the hall. "You two know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose."

"Stiles please let me out. It's starting to hurt, it's not like it's the first time. It's the full moon, it's Allison breaking up with me. I know it's not just like taking a break she broke up with me…and it's killing me. I'm feeling completely hopeless," he begged as Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's a trap," she whispered. "This is for your own good Scott," Emma shouted.

"Please, just pull me out," Scott said softly.

"I can't," Stiles said low enough for only Emma to hear. Suddenly Scott began making a lot of noise screaming and panicking. Stiles began rubbing his ears trying to ignore Scott's screams as Emma closed her eyes and began breathing slowly. Suddenly the noise of Scott's screams stopped and Emma looked at Stiles.

"Scott are you ok?" Stiles asked as Emma stood up and walked to the door stopping in the door way.

"I…think you should see this," she said slowly as Stiles stood up and walked in staring at a few drops of blood and a broken handcuff. "Not good," she said slowly taking a deep breath as Stiles ran down the stairs. Emma followed right behind him and jumped in the jeep.

"Ok, if I was a crazy psychotic…"

"I don't know," Emma cut Stiles off as they sped down the street. "Just shut up and drive," she continued looking around for Scott. She got a glance of a dark figure running toward the woods. "Wait, stop," she shouted as Stiles hit the breaks causing the car to screech to a stop. Emma jumped out and ran toward the woods.

"Are you crazy?" Stiles screamed from the driver's seat.

"Maybe," Emma shouted back as she ran into the woods. Her breath fogged in front of her as she took a few deep breaths trying to catch her breath. "Where did you go?" she called looking around. As she caught another shadow move she ran toward it.

After about an hour Emma stopped at the road looking around carefully trying to gather her bearings. Suddenly her phone rang and she looked answered without looking at her screen. "Hello?" she asked looking around.

"Where are you?" Felix asked annoyed as Emma bit her lip.

"I took a run into the woods, I'm on the main road that cuts through to town. I'm pretty t-"

"Are you insane?" Felix barked as she looked at the full moon.

"Why? It's just a run," she pretended to ignore the danger she was in.

"Yeah, sure, stay there I'll come pick you up," Felix said quickly before hanging up.

"Hurry," she whispered placing her phone in her bag. Emma continued to walk down the street humming to herself staying on her guard. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a small light glowing. Turning her head she saw a shadow. The light shimmered around the shadows neck. Emma stood frozen staring at the shadow. Her fists tightened and as she stepped foreword the headlights of a mustang illuminated the road. Emma sighed as her brother pulled up. She looked back into the woods and saw the shadow was gone.

"Emma!" Felix shouted from the car as she stood silently staring at the woods. "Emma!" She shook her head and walked toward her brother's car and climbed in. "So you just took a run? I thought you went with Stiles to go to Scott's?"

"We did, then I told Stiles I was going to run home," she lied as he nodded slowly. As they pulled into their driveway Emma ran into the house and up to her room closing the door behind her. Bae softly growled as Emma squinted. "Bae?" she whispered as the dog continued to growl. Emma turned the light on and covered her mouth preventing a scream as Derek looked at her from the corner. "What the…you're dead, I saw you, there was…" Derek stood up and covered her mouth with his hand. "Sorry," she mumbled behind his hand.

"Look, I came to check up on you," he said coldly as she looked at him funny.

"Why? Doesn't seem like something you would do," she laughed as he shrugged.

"It's not something I do," he smirked walking toward the window.

"Wait," she shouted grabbing his hand. "Derek," she pleaded staring at him. Her hands were warming, but Derek pulled away causing the cold to return.

"You're fine, I see that," he laughed before climbing out the window.

"Strange," she whispered climbing into bed.

* * *

"Faster, Scott, faster," Emma shouted looking out of the back window as the SUV began closing the gap.

"Fine, hold on," Scott replied as he changed gears and hit the gas harder causing the gap to widen. Emma laughed grabbing the guard rail as her heart beat faster. The SUV had disappeared and Scott turned into an alley way.

"Ok he said he would be somewhere around…"

"There!" Emma pointed to Derek who ran toward their car. Stiles jumped in the back with Emma as Derek jumped into the car.

"Go," he barked angrily as Scott drove off.

"Well did you get anything?" Emma asked as Derek looked at her through the passenger mirror his face red and angered.

"I got something, but I could of gotten more if _someone_ hadn't made me the most wanted man in the entire county," Derek said angrily staring at Scott.

"Sorry," he said defensively. "What did you find?"

"This," Derek panted pulling a piece of paper out. "Some sort of trinket that…"

"I've seen that," Scott interrupted him.

"Great, so you can get it, where is it?" Stiles chimed in.

"Allison has it," Scott whined as Emma rolled her eyes. "It's her necklace," he added sounding more and more depressed.

"Ok, Emma you get it," Stiles spoke up as the raven haired girl scoffed.

"Ha, I'm not going to ask my friend randomly for a necklace I have never seen before."

"I can get it,"Scott sighed as they pulled up to Emma's driveway. Derek climbed out and helped Emma out.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a hushed tone as he smirked.

"Even if I wasn't I'd still lie to you," he answered coldly as she laughed. She looked at the top window as the curtains moved. She smiled at him and ran to the house. The house was dark her mom was still at work and she waited for Felix at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know your planing something," she shouted as the light turned on and Felix stood at the top of the stairs.

"What's this?" he asked holding up the translated poem and original.

"Are you rummaging through my room?" she blurted running up the stairs as her brother stepped back. "Give me, my stuff," she shouted reaching for the papers.

"Emma, when are you going to let this whole fairy tale world die? It's juvenile and stupid for a sixteen year old girl to just fantasies about it."

"It's one of the last things I have of him, my necklace is gone and now what are you going to do, lock it in your safe in your closet?" Emma blurted as her eyes widened and she realized what she said.

"How do you know about that? Were you in my room again?"

"No," she smirked, "I found it when I was 'looking for my phone'," she smirked using air quotes.

"You little brat," he barked. "See this is what I mean about growing up."

"Oh my God, you and growing up, having this stupid argument constantly is getting rather annoying," she yelled in his face. "We all can't be perfect like some people."

"You think I'm perfect, that's so sweet," he mocked.

"If you want to be all so grown up, then don't let me stand in your way," she snapped shoving him back.

"Fine, I'll be grown up, how's this?" he sighed placing both poems back to back. Holding the sheets in front of Emma's face Felix pulled his hands apart as the papers torn in half.

"What are you doing?" she screamed as he continued to make the papers smaller. "I'll kill you!" she screamed tackling him but Felix was bigger and stronger then her and quickly rolled her over holding her wrists to the ground squeezing hard on them.

"Stand out of my way or you'll get hurt, you have no idea what you are dealing with," he said angrily. Bae began barking and growling from behind Emma's door, she could feel the fear coming from the dog. Emma's eyes watered as she struggled under her brother. He got up and walked away and Emma watched as he walked down the stairs her wrists were red from where he held her down and she began rubbing them softly. She grabbed the small shredded papers and went to her room. As Emma opened her door Bae ran into her whimpering and rubbing his head against her knees.

"I'm ok, Bae, I'm ok," she sniffled before turning the lights out and climbing into bed.

* * *

**Lastly I want to thank everyone for how much you guys review and read. I thank you all who have been following and everything. You guys are great, thank you again. And please review, it helps me get better and makes me want to update faster. :)**


	17. Problems Rising

**IMPORTANT! Ok, so I am going away for two weeks and will not be able to write at all on this trip. This chapter is such an important chapter that I had to post before I left. I hope you like it and I'll update in 2 weeks. Thank you for reading, favorites, and reviewing. You all are the best. Please don't stop, continue to review and read thank you again.**

* * *

As Emma made her way to school her face was locked in an angry glance. Thinking of her brother only made her blood boil. She pulled into her spot and walked to her locker. "Emma?"

"What?" she barked slamming her door as Allison jumped. "I'm so sorry," she said quickly as Allison nodded bitting her lip. "No, really, I am so sorry," she begged as Allison smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Allison asked as Emma sighed.

"No, not really, my brother, I could kill him sometimes, he is the biggest ass in the world."

"He's got a cute one too," Lydia chimed in as she joined the conversation.

"Not now Lydia," Emma sighed.

"What did he do…if you don't mind me asking," Allison spoke up as Emma sighed.

"He destroyed this poem my father hand wrote saying I needed to forget everything I loved."

"Harsh," Lydia sighed as Emma nodded. "I'd say he's really on your shit list." Emma nodded again as the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later," she smiled as Lydia waved goodbye. Allison and Emma walked to their first class.

"Hey, listen," Allison sighed looking at her feet as the two girls walked down the hall. "I don't want to make you choose sides, so if you want to sit with Scott today at lunch I won't hold it against."

"Well I feel special now that I have your blessing," Emma smiled with sarcasm as Allison nudged her. "I'm glad to hear that actually," she responded as they took their seats in English.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang Emma felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. Closing her locker door she looked at her phone. **Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! **The text read from an unknown number. The words struck fear into Emma's heart but suddenly as the second bell rang she pulled away from the text and made her way to the cafeteria. She found Stiles and Scott whispering to each other and sat down next to Stiles. "What…are you doing?" Scott asked completely caught off guard.

"Lydia and Allison may hate you, but your still my friends," she smiled as Stiles side hugged her. "Ok, Stiles, you can let me go," she winced as he laughed and obeyed. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Well for one that strange text that Allison got," Scott answered as Emma sat up straight and looked at him.

"Strange text?" she asked looking at her phone.

"Yeah, the one that was sent from Scott and told Allison to come to the school, none of us sent it," Stiles spoke up catching the glance Emma made at her phone.

"Yeah, I remember," she said monotoned. "Scott, are you ok?" she asked as she looked at Scott who looked completely nervous.

"He's talking to me," he said soft.

"Who?" Emma asked looking around as Stiles grabbed her arm and turned her foreword.

"Jackson knows," Stiles mumbled as Emma looked at him funny.

"How did Jackson find out?" she blurted as Stiles looked at her to shut up.

"I don't know," Scott answered trying to ignore Jackson. "Talk to me, say something," Scott begged as Emma and Stiles looked at each other, no topic coming to mind.

"I've got nothing," Emma sighed.

"Me too."

"That's a first," Scott growled as he continued listening to Jackson.

"He's just trying to piss you off stay…" Scott broke his lunch tray in half causing the entire cafeteria to grow silent staring at their table, "calm," Emma whispered as she looked around the room staring at everyone who stared at her. She made eye contact with Jackson who made a satisfied glare at her table. "Why am I friends with him?" she asked as Stiles laughed.

"I've been wondering that for the past five years," he said aloud as she glared at him.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," she pointed at him.

"Wait, your good with tracing numbers come to my house after school and we'll take a look at it," Stiles smiled at Emma as she slowly shook her head.

"Tracing numbers is one thing, tracing a text a little harder."

"How much harder can it be, Em?" Stiles asked as the bell rang leaving her no time to refuse.

* * *

Emma pulled up to Stiles house in her Mercedes thinking what she was about to do was going to get her into more trouble then needed. Before Emma could get out of the car her phone rang, Lydia's name coming onto the screen. "Hello?" Emma answered.

"He's an ass," Lydia growled on the other end.

"Damn straight he is…wait who are we talking about?" Emma asked as Stiles walked over to her driver's door knocking on the glass. She held her finger up telling him to wait.

"Jackson, he wants his house key back."

"Ouch," Emma said before realizing she shouldn't of. "Lydia, you don't need him, he needs you," she quickly said covering up her slip up.

"He does, doesn't he?" she said slyly, Emma could picture her friend flipping her strawberry blonde hair.

"He does," Emma said slowly. "I say give him the stupid key and move on to someone better, I mean he's the CO-captain of the lacrosse team after all," Emma said slowly emphasizing the word co-captain. "Hey, I've got this really important essay to write, I'll see you at the game tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it at all," Lydia said before hanging up. Emma climbed out and stared at Stiles who looked at her like a deer in head lights.

"What?" she asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing, let's just get down to work," he smiled as Emma followed him into the house. Emma followed Stiles to his room and stood behind him as he unlocked his macbook.

"Yo Stiles," his dad called as Emma and he turned to greet his dad.

"Yeah, Da-Derek," Stiles said aloud as Emma face palmed herself. Derek pointed to the door looking angry as Stiles ran to his door closing it almost completely.

"What did you say?" his dad asked sounding confused.

"What, I said yo, dad," he huffed a laugh as Emma covered her mouth. Derek placed a finger to his lips as she tried not to laugh.

"Hi, Mr. Stilinski," she spoke up peaking her head through the crack.

"Hello, Emma," he nodded. "Um…Listen I…um…I've got something to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. You're first game," he said sounding almost awkward.

"My first game, gosh great, gooood," Stiles said even awkwarder.

"I'm very happy for you…and I'm really proud of you."

"Me too, I'm happy and proud for myself." Emma walked away from the door trying not to laugh.

"So they're really going to let you play?"

"Yeah, first line," Stiles said.

"I'm very proud."

"Me too….again," Stiles said awkwardly before his dad hugged him.

"See you there."

"Yeah," Stiles said before closing the door.

"Wow," Emma laughed her lips curling trying not to smile.

"If you say one word," Derek said hushed pinning Stiles to the door.

"What am I gonna say? Dad, Derek Hale is in my room, quick grab your gun," Stiles said calmly shrugging as Emma sat on the bed. "Yeah, that's right," Stiles said cockily as Derek tugged at Stiles' jacket and Stiles reciprocated. As Stiles walked foreword Derek jerked foreword scaring Stiles a little.

"So did Scott find the necklace?" Derek asked looking at Emma who just shrugged.

"No, but I thought we could get somewhere else," Stiles said pointing at Emma. "The night we were in the school Allison got a text from Scott that he didn't send," Stiles smirked at Emma who shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything illegal," she blurted as Derek looked at her funny.

"Just trace it," Stiles sighed as Emma walked over to the computer and stared at the green flashing line on black background. After typing in four codes and receiving 'error' each time Derek sighed in annoyance. "Ok, I know who to call," Stiles added walking out of the room leaving Derek and Emma alone. She nodded at Derek and walked to the chair on the other side and opened her book. A good couple of minutes later Stiles walked back in with Danny behind him.

"Hey Emma," Danny said slightly confused as she smiled and waved before returning to her book.

"Ok, so I'm going to need you to trace a text," Stiles said quickly sitting in front of his computer.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked sounding shocked and insulted. "You called me to do lab homework, cause that's what lab partners do," Danny continued ranting as Emma covered lowered her book.

"I know, and we can do that after you trace the text," Stiles smiled waving his hands in front of the computer. Danny said something inaudible to Emma and she leaned foreword.

"Alright," Stiles mumbled, "I looked at your arrest report."

"I was thirteen," Danny groaned, "and besides they dropped the charges. No we're doing lab work," he added sitting next to Stiles who looked agitated. Emma sighed and back in the chair faking her return her book. Now they had no one to get the info and she was getting nervous. "Who's he again?" Danny asked shyly staring at Derek.

"My cousin…Miguel," Stiles said slowly as Derek looked up angrily.

"Why does he have blood on his shirt?"

"He has horrible nose bleeds," Stiles answered, "hey Miguel, I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek angrily stood up taking his shirt off. Emma slowly looked up from her book her face red and herself completely unaware.

"So that text," Stiles said nonchalantly as Danny stared at Derek.

"Stiles, these, no fit," Derek said agitated tugging at a small shirt.

"Then try something else on," Stiles said annoyed. "Heeeyy, that one looks pretty good, what do you think Danny?" Stiles nudged Danny.

"Huh, oh it's not really his color," Danny said awkwardly as Emma stared at Derek her face getting redder. Her cold body made her numb to any warmth, except toward any emotion linked to Derek.

"Stiles," Derek yelled as everyone in the room looked at him.

"I'm going to isp, phone number, and the time the text was sent," Danny said quickly turning around clicking away on the computer as Stiles did a victory dance. Emma smiled a little as Derek put his shirt back on. A few minutes had passed when Danny leaned back. "And there," he said confidently as everyone gathered around the computer.

"Impossible," Emma gasped aloud as everyone looked at the name in red, Scott's mom's name.

* * *

Emma followed Stiles' jeep in her mercedes as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Her phone rang and she answered through the bluetooth. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Lydia whined as Emma looked at Stiles next to her who was on his phone.

"I'm almost there, I just got to do something first," she said slowly as she watched Derek pull Stiles arm to yell something in the phone.

"Well don't miss the game."

"I won't I won't. Just maybe a little less than half," she said shrugging before hanging up. She got out of her car and made her way to Stiles.

"No, you…"

"I am not staying here, and you are not going in there alone," she barked as Stiles raised his hands in defense. She followed behind Stiles into the hospital an uneasy feeling falling upon her.

"Where is everyone," she whispered as Stiles shrugged. "This is like Silent Hill or something just as creepy," she continued as Stiles shushed her. "What am I scaring you?" Stiles phone rang and Emma screamed.

"Hello?" Stiles sighed looking at Emma who looked away embarrassed. "No, no one is here," he answered the person on the other end. Emma assumed it was Derek. Stiles pointed to the sign showing Emma where to go. Emma knew exactly what he was saying and walked down the hall to the burn victims unit. As they came to Peter's room Emma paused and looked at Stiles confused.

"No one's here," she said puzzled as Stiles repeated what Emma said.

"Get out of there, right now, it's him, he's the alpha, get out!" Emma could hear Derek screaming through the phone. Peter came around the corner and looked at Stiles and Emma.

"Oh my God, we are going to die," Stiles mumbled as he and Emma took a few steps back.

"Hello Stiles, and Emma," Peter said clearly looking at each teen backing them up. They stopped when Peter's nurse came from behind them. Suddenly before Peter could attack Derek arrived slamming his shoulder into the nurse knocking her out. "Aw, Derek, that was my nurse," Peter said with a pouting face. Stiles ran grabbing Emma's hand as they ran under a table. Emma watched as Derek punched Peter a few times in the face before Peter struck back throwing Derek across the hall slamming him into a wall. Emma leaned foreword to help but Stiles pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked angrily as she looked at Derek nervously. "Why do you care, he doesn't care about you like that," Stiles sighed as she looked at him hurt.

"Even if he didn't we should still help," Emma growled slapping Stiles hand away. Emma jumped up and climbed onto Peter's back slamming his head. Peter rolled his eyes as he put all his weight onto her by pinning her to the wall. She gasped for air as it fled her body and she collapsed to the floor.

"Really?" Peter smirked down at her raising a claw. Before he struck Derek came back kicking his uncle back away from her. She watched as Peter picked Derek up and through him through a glass wall. Derek crawled weakly down the hall into the next room and Derek followed like a predator playing with its prey.

"Stiles, go, get Scott, do something," she whispered as he looked at her shocked.

"What about you?"

"I'm not leaving without Derek, go!" she barked in a hushed tone as Stiles nervously nodded and ran out of the hospital. When she was left alone she grabbed an IV stand and walked into the room where Derek and Peter entered. Derek looked at Emma he looked beaten and broken. He slowly shook his head as Emma raised the bar above her head and slammed it onto Peter's. He was barely fazed and quickly turned around backhanding the young girl. Emma laid on the floor holding her face as Peter grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"You can't fight back, and you know it," Peter whispered in her ear tightening his grip on her wrist. "But that's not what you want, you want to be like Derek, don't you? You want to be faster, stronger, and able to heal yourself," he continued his breath warm on her cold skin.

"Emma don't listen to him," Derek managed to speak.

"Oh my God," Peter laughed looking at his nephew. "You care for her, Derek?" Derek looked away as Emma looked at him confused. "Do you love her, Derek?" Peter teased. She smiled nervously as Peter dangled her necklace in front of her. "The Frozen Heart," he said changing the subject quickly. "It can be yours once more, if you just accept my gift," Peter continued.

"Emma, he is deceiving you, you won't be like us, it could kill you," Derek wheezed grabbing his side.

"You can save Derek, Emma, make your choice wisely," Peter continued darkly. Emma looked at Derek his eyes pleading with her to stop. She raised her hand and grabbed the necklace. Peter smiled pushing her sweater off her shoulder before sinking his teeth in her shoulder. Emma's voice caught in her throat as she wanted to scream. She heard Derek scream her name before she fell into darkness.

* * *

"De-Derek," Emma whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a white sterilized room and Derek stood next to her bed.

"Why?" Derek growled as she looked up at him. Her shoulder burned and her body felt like a block of solid ice.

"I can't feel my fingers," she mumbled holding her hand up the tips were blue and looked like first degree frostbite. Derek grabbed her hand, a small warmth penetrated her fingers.

"Why?" Derek repeated.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Like you care," she shook her head as Derek's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Your hair," he said confused as she looked at him funny.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she mumbled worried as Derek handed her a metal bowl. Emma looked at her reflection, in her raven black hair a white streak ran down the left side from her bangs to the tip. "What's happening?" she asked her voice cracking through the cold. "I'm…I'm so cold," she mumbled tightening her grip on Derek's hand. Emma closed her eyes from exhaustion letting the cold take over again.

"Emma!" Derek's voice shook her but didn't wake her.


End file.
